The New Generation of Wizards and Witches
by Jack Goldy
Summary: The story takes place years after the Second Wizarding World and the Fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the main protagonist is Edward Mystic, a 6th year Slytherin student along his friends on their daily adventures at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Looking back at the memories**

 **Flashback**

The year was 2012, April 10th, Edward Nolan Mystic, a young wizard from a long line family of Wizards and Witches, had just arrived at Diagon Alley with his parents & sister to gather his wizard equipment after receiving his Hogwarts acceptance letter the day before, he first went to get his wand from Ollivander's, which was made from Phoenix Feather core and Alder wood, 13 inches and slightly springy flexibility, then went to gather his books from Flourish and Blotts, after that, getting his robe from Madam Malkin's, after acquiring his equipment, Edward finally arrives at Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station, where his family would say their goodbyes to their son's departure.

"Goodbye sweetheart, I want you to be the best wizard you can be out there at Hogwarts" Says his mother.

"Father, Mother, which house do you think I'll fit into?" Asks Edward.

"Doesn't matter son, what matters is what house would YOU like to be sorted into, but remember, whatever house you will be sorted into, never forget, it doesn't change the fact that you will be a great wizard, just like I was back in the day" Says Nolan jokingly, to which Edward's mother smacks him in the shoulder gently.

"Dear please, we are trying to teach Edward to be selfless, not to be so full of himself, like someone we know" Says his mother, giggling.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll miss you" Said his younger sister, hugging him "Oh I'll miss you too Rosie, but don't worry, one day when you're old enough, You'll go to Hogwarts too and we can be in the same house".

"All aboard! Train leaves immediately" It was time for Edward to go, he gave his family a hug and said his last farewells to them, after boarding the train as it was about to leave, he waved to his family, shedding a tear to see his family waving goodbye to him.

At the train, he would sit near a window looking at the scenery outside, later, two female students no older than Edward, sat in front of him "Oh I'm sorry" Said one girl "I thought these seats were free, we'll just move along".

"Oh no, I'm not expecting anyone, by all means, the seats are yours" Said Edward before the girls could leave "Oh thank you" Said the other girl.

Edward extended his hand to both girls "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Mystic" He said, to which the two young witches shook his hand "I'm Esther Runestone, this is my friend, Rian Starlove" "Pleasure to meet you, Edward" Said Esther & Rian.

"Pleasure's all mine" He smiled "Must be hard isn't it? One day, you're an ordinary child with your parents, the next, you find out you're a wizard and witch, and now we're off to learn how to become wizards and witches" Said Edward.

"It is indeed, you see, both me and Rian are half-blood, so we were really surprised when we found out" Said Esther "What about you, Edward?" Asked Rian.

"Oh me? Not really, I'm actually pure-blood, my family existed long before when Merlin was a wizard, or at least that's what my father told me, while Mother says her family dates back to Morgana the sorceress".

"Wow, really?! Then you must be a powerful wizard already!" Said Esther in amazement "Can you do tricks and spells?" Asked Rian.

"Not yet I can't, but here's what I can do, I can set things on fire when I get angry, observe" He says, taking a small piece of paper form his pocket, then opening the window next to him, his face suddenly changed from happy to angry, in a matter of moments, the paper was caught in flames and quickly turned to ash, out to the air it went from the window, Esther and Rian clapped at Edward's trick.

"Thank you, thank you" Said Edward, time passed as the three new friends talked and chatted along the journey until they reached Hogwarts castle, greeted by Rubeus Hagrid, climbed aboard the boats to the Castle, then entering the Great Hall inside, "Welcome Wizards and Witches all, to this year at Hogwarts" Said Headmistress Mcgonagall, after giving her speech to the students, it was time to sort the students to their houses, first it was Rian's turn.

"Ahh a brave girl I see, plenty of courage, the bravery to protect her friends and family form all sorts of danger, you will be well suited in...Gryffindor!" Shouted the sorting hat, Rian waved to both Edward and Esther, to which they both waved back, then went to sit with the other Gryffindor students.

"Esther Runestone" Said headmistress Mcgonagall, Esther sat and the sorting hat was placed on her head "Oh a girl who wishes to become something spectacular in the future, by any means necessary eh? Then you will be sorted into...Slytherin!" clapped Edward for his friend, then went to sit with her fellow Slytherin students.

"Edward Mystic" Finally, it was time for Edward Mystic to be sorted, he sat and had the sorting hat placed on his head "Well well well, what do we have here? Quite curious this boy is, I see courage and determination, and at the same time I see kindness and intelligence, but just where to put you?" Said the sorting hat "Put me in the house that will make me a great wizard" Said Edward, with a confident face and look, he didn't care what house he will be sorted into, as long as it makes him an extraordinary wizard when he grows up "Very well, you will be sorted to...Slytherin!" Edward smiled, Esther clapped, then went and sat next to his friend Esther.

Now it was time for each house to go to their common room, Edward, Esther and Rian, met one last time before they left to their common rooms.

"Congratulations to you both on making the same house, but if only we were all in the same house" Said Rian, a bit sad that she won't see her friends much "Rian, just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we won't be friends after this" Said Esther, patting Rian's shoulder, then Edward intervened "Besides, who says all Slytherins can't be friends with Gryffindor? No matter which house or place we are, we will be friends forever!" He says, finally, the three friends hugged and went to their common rooms

 **Present**

The year is 2017, April 5, it has been 5 years since the three students met and became friends, now, all their minds and bodies have grown, Esther, Rian and Edward have become fine young wizards, with the same goals they had when they were young.

Edward was in the dueling stage, where he was seen practicing with his first and best friend Esther, a crowd of Slytherin students were cheering for both "Go Esther Go! Go Esther Go! Go Esther Go!" "Edward! Edward! Edward!".

"Hahaha, you are no match for the powers of the great Mystic Ed, the most powerful wizard that has ever lived!" Said Edward, acting as if he was an evil dark wizard, he pointed his wand at Esther and shouted "Stupefy!" And the spell was cast on Esther "Protego!" Her protective charm was successful against Edward's Stupefy spell "You'll never rule Hogwarts Evil Ed, I'll be the most powerful witch in all of the Wizarding World" It was a strong duel between the the two, both exchanging spells and blocking it, until Esther cast her spell "Flipendo!" Edward was knocked back and floating feet away to the ground.

"Surrender Edward" Said Esther, pointing her wand at Edward on the ground "Curses! Defeated by a witch weaker than me, how humiliating!" Said Edward, admitting defeat before Esther, with the crowd chanting her name, but at the same moment Esther was enjoying her victory, Edward quickly got up and shouted "Expeliarmus!" Just like that, Esther's wand was flown from her hand's to Edward's "Edward! That was cheating!" She said, a bit angry "Now now Esther, it's your fault, you should never turn your back on your opponent until you've made sure they are beaten" He explained, giving her wand back to her.

"I don't believe this, although you grew up, sometimes you behave like children" Said Rian, walking to check on her friends, she hugged Esther and Edward "Well, if you think you can do much better than her, then I dare you to, weakling!" Said Edward jokingly while making a fake evil voice, Rian rolled her eyes and smiled "Give it a rest Edward, if I wanted, I'd just transform into a lion and eat you" She replied, giggling.

"All right all right you two, we can continue this rivalry after we finish class" Said Esther, walking to class, with Edward and Rian behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Duel

After taking class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which is Edward's favorite class, he, along with his friends. Esther & Rian, hung out by the dueling stage once more.

"Well, aside from that being one of the weirdest acting we've done so far, I'd say that was a very good practice, wouldn't you say, Esther?" Asked Edward.

"If you say so, but I still believe I would have won if this was a real duel" Said Esther, giggling.

"No, I don't think so, if it were a real duel, you wouldn't have lasted the first five minutes of it" Replied Edward, chuckling.

"Oh stop it you two, you still are on about that? Does it really matter who's the better duelist from the other?" Asked Rian.

"Yes!" Said both Edward & Esther, looking at each other.

"Very well then, you know the school is having a dueling competition tonight, we'll see then who's the better one" Said Edward.

"All right, you're on, we'll see who becomes the more powerful duelist by the end of the competition" Said Esther, shaking Edward's hand, then both going the opposite direction.

Leaving Rian alone, she rolls her eyes and sighs "Something's never change..." Then walks to Esther's direction.

Edward goes to the Training Grounds to practice his spells on dueling dummies, while Esther makes her way to the Slytherin Common room with Rian walking behind her.

"Really Esther? Must you insist on challenging Edward?" Asked Rian.

"Oh it's okay Rian, we're still will be friends no matter who wins, but I guess it's time to show the so-called "Great Mystic Ed" who's the more powerful witch" Said Esther and laughs.

"Well still, I won't try to talk you out of it, but I want you to be very careful when you and Edward duel, I don't want either of you to get hurt" Said Rian, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry Rian, we'll both be fine, I promise" Said Esther, hugging her friend, then entering the Slytherin common room, inside she was reading a book about spells she can use in duels.

"I hope..." Says Rian, sighing then moving along.

 **The Dueling Competition Begins**

After hours of Edward practicing and Esther reading, the time has come for the Dueling Competition to commence, students from all four houses have gathered to witness the exciting duels, Magnus Blackwell, former auror and currently Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, steps up to the stage.

"Welcome students and duelists to this day's dueling competition, now the rules are simple, one, only one student from each house will duel the other houses in five matches, any student that wins in a round will take the league in the final match of dueling other winners, two, absolutely no fatal curses, if you are caught using a fatal curse, you will be immediately disqualified, and three, the student who manages to knock their opponent off their feet or off the stage or knock their wands off their hands will be declared the winner, now, the prize of winning this competition is that the winners will become head of the Dueling Club for each house, with all that being said, let the Dueling Competition commence".

With the start of the competition, the duels were outstanding from all houses, first match would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin, the first round was won by Slytherin, the second and third round by Gryffindor, fourth round was won by Esther, with Edward winning the fifth round.

Then it was to be Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff, two students from Hufflepuff won the first two matches, while the other three were won by Ravenclaw.

Two matches later, it was time for the final match between the winners from each house "Well done to all participants, now it is time for the last match of the competition, the final duel between winning duelists, and who stands out triumphant in the end, will be the head of the Dueling Club" Said Professor Magnus.

Later on, there were only one student from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, with Edward and Esther being the only two from Slytherin, and two others from Gryffindor, one of whom was Rian Starlove.

"I must say, you are much more stronger than I thought you'd be, blocking all those spells, sending the others to the floor, I admit, I underestimated you, Esther" Said Jack, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Edward, as a matter of fact it was all thanks to you, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been motivated to learn all every dueling spell in the shortest time possible" Said Esther.

The final matches had begun, a 6th year prefect Ravenclaw student by the name of Arabelle Nightingle dueled a Hufflepuff student, Samantha Gunderson, also a 6th year prefect, the match ended with Arabelle winning over Samantha, but then Arabelle was defeated by Jack Reeves from Gryffindor, next it was Esther vs Rian.

"Good luck Esther" Said Edward with his thumbs up "Thanks Edward" Said Esther, stepping up to the stage.

Both Esther and Rian raised their wands, bowed, took ten steps away from each other and assumed dueling pose "Really Rian? It's you I have to duel next?" Asked Esther, smiling "If no one will stop you and Edward from this better duelt nonsense, then I will" Replied Rian, smiling back.

The match started with Rian casting her spell "Expelliarmus!".

Having successfully blocked Rian's spell, Esther cast her own "Stupefy!" Rian had blocked her spell as well, then both started to casting and blocking spells.

At first, Esther was falling back due to Rian being quick with her wand, she almost reached the final end of the stage.

"Oh no, I always knew those two would be at it one of these days" Said Edward to himself, chuckling.

Just before Rian could finish Esther with her spell, Esther stepped forward and shouted "Flipendo!" Rian wasn't quick enough to block the spell, which sent her flying feet away, Esther had won the match, the crowd and especially Edward clapped for her.

Rian stepped down from the stage and went next to Edward "I told you to stay out of it Rian, you won't convince me and Esther to back down from this" He said "Well it was worth a shot, besides, I wanted to see just how strong Esther had become after her long study" Said Rian.

Now it's Edward's turn against a 6th year prefect student called Jack Reeves, what's striking about Jack, is that he has claw marks on the left side of his face, meaning he will be a tough one to challenge, as usual, both raised their wands, bowed and took steps from each other, then striking their dueling pose, Edward started with his spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Edward cast his spell first, in which Jack blocked it "Petrificus Totalus!" Shouted Jack, Edward blocked the spell as well, then began to cast and block spells with Jack, after minutes of their duel, both of them cast a spell that created a spark between them "Incendio!" Shouted Jack, fire coming out his wand "Aguamenti!" Shouted Edward, water coming out of his, first it seemed that Edward was gaining on him, then the tide turned to Jack's favor where his spell almost reached Edward.

Esther was watching and feared that Jack may win "Please Edward...you can't lose now" Said Esther, encouraging him.

Edward tried his best to repel Jack's spell, but he was stronger than him, just when it seemed Jack would win, Edward kept in mind that he is a strong duelist, he will become the head of the dueling club, raising his confidence, Edward's spell began to push back Jack's spell further and further more, until a wave of water showered Jack and blew him away to the ground.

Esther clapped and whistled for Edward, while the crowd cheered as well.

"We are now down to our final match, it's Edward Mystic against Esther Runestone" Said professor Magnus.

Edward faced Esther, their wands raised and both smiling "I guess now we will determine who is the better duelist" Said Edward "Please, even you know that that's going to be me" Replied Esther.

Each of them taking a few steps back, then beginning their duel together, Edward cast his spells and blocked as many incoming spells as he can, so did Esther, it was a heated duel between the two, as if none of them will win this match as they are both equally matched.

Edward & Esther step forward and backward on one another, Edward was keen and swift with his spells, but Esther had known more spells than Edward, finally, Esther cast her powerful spell on Edward "Confringo!" shouted Esther, a ball of flame flung from Esther's wand to Edward, with skill and quick reflex, Edward consumed the spell with his wand, making the spell grow larger and larger.

"Sorry, Esther, but I must win, by any means necessary" Esther was a bit afraid that Edward would cast his now more powerful spell at her, backing away, with Rian watching and gasping that Edward was about to destroy Esther as he was about to cast it, Edward shouted "Rictusempra!".

Making Esther think he would cast the Blasting curse on her, he instead cast the Tickling charm, making Esther laugh and falling to the floor, with her dropping her wand.

"And Edward Mystic wins the final match!" The crowd clapped and whistled, especially the Slytherin crowd.

Edward walked to Esther and helped her up, with the Tickling Charm fading away, Esther shook his hand "Well congratulations Edward, you've beaten me, fair and square" Said Esther.

"Ohhh no you don't, you're not getting off this that easily, you have to say it" Said Edward.

Esther rolled her eyes and looked back at Edward "You are the best duelist in all of Hogwarts, O' great Mystic Ed, there happy?" Said Esther.

"Now was that so hard? If only you realized it at the first place" He said, chuckling then hugging Esther.

"Now, that the competition has ended, it's time to announce the winners, the student who will be head of the Hufflpuff Dueling club is Samantha Gunderson, the student who will be the head of the Ravenclaw Dueling club, Arabelle Nightingle, the student who will be the head of the Gryffindor Dueling club is Jack Reeves, and finally, the student who will be the head of the Slytherin Dueling club, Edward Mystic, congratulations to all winners" Said professor Magnus, with the crowd of students clapping and cheering.

Edward walked down the stage with Esther to Rian "I wish you would've told her before Rian, there is no way Esther could ever beat me" Said Edward "Don't be so full of yourself, I can tell even in the match you were a bit scared that I was going to win" Edward & Esther began bickering competitively on each other, much to Rian's annoyance.

Rian finally snapped and smacked both Esther & Edward in the head "Ow! Rian, what was that for?" Said Edward "You two are hopeless..." Said Rian, walking in the halls, with Edward & Esther walking behind her, continuing their competitive argue.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

_**At The Training Grounds**_

It was the day after the Dueling Competition of the day before, in which Edward had won in and became head of the Dueling Club, he, Esther & Rian hung out by the school's Training Grounds

"Congratulations on becoming head of the Dueling Club Ed, that must be a big achievement" Said Rian, sitting next to Edward & Esther

"Thanks Rian, but I don't want you to think I care about being the head of the Slytherin Dueling Club more than I care about being friends with you two" Said Edward

"I'll have to say Ed, I really thought you were going to blow me to pieces in that duel, even I didn't want to believe you were going to" Said Esther.

"And that's why it worked, remember, we Slytherins are cunning when it comes to achieving our ambitions, by any means necessary, doesn't have to be "evil" per say, but we do what we must to accomplish our motives & goals, that's what being a Slytherin taught me" Said Edward.

And so, the trio were chatting, laughing, sharing their stories, until they were interrupted by a group of rowdy Gryffindor students came confronting Edward.

"Oi, little reptile! You thought you could just walk away from beating Jack yesterday! Did you think you can just have your victory and humiliate us in front of the whole school?!".

Rian, Esther & Edward turned their heads to the Gryffindor students, they looked they would be trouble.

"I'll handle this" Said Rian, she got up and went to talk to the Gryffindor students "What are you lot so angry about? Besides he didn't kill your friend did he? Edward won fair and square, I'm Gryffindor too, but Edward didn't injure or harm Jack" She said.

"Ohh so you're on those little worms side now, ain't you? They brainwashed you so you can betray us and join them?!" Said one Gryffindor rebel.

Then Esther stood up and went next to Rian "Hey, why don't you boys go away and leave us alone? If you want trouble, then you are asking for it".

The Gryffindor students laughed and mocked Esther "Ohh look at this boys, the little worm thinks she's big snake, well then if you're tough enough, then we'll let you have it" The Gryffindor student started pushing Esther.

Now, Edward cherishes his friends deeply no matter what house they are, and picking or harming on his friends is a gruesome mistake, because Edward's anger is not an easy fire to extinguish, he got up and shouted "Hey! Never touch my friends, do you understand? Take your bloody house pride and go away or else I'll make you".

"Well well well, are you finally growing a spine? And we thought you were too scared and let your friends deal with us instead of you, but now that you have...get him, lads!".

Two Gryffindor students started casting their spells at Edward, in which he blocked it and cast his own, the third student joined in with the other two and attacked Edward.

"Edward!" Shouted Rian.

"Stay out of this, Rian! I'll handle these clowns myself" Said Edward.

Even though they outnumbered him three to one, Edward was pushing them back, thanks to his constant practice and training, until one of the students threw a rock on Edward's shoulder, making him drop the wand and fall, to which Esther & Rian quickly rushed to him.

"Now you see what happens when you mess with Gryffindor!" Said the Gryffindor student.

Just before the student could cast a spell on Edward, a chanting was heard from behind "Expiliarmus!" The wand from the Gryffindor student flew from his hand to the person who cast the spell behind him.

It was none other than Jack himself, who heard that three students from his house were going to Edward.

"Jack? What are you doing?! This little worm humiliated you in the dueling stage!" Said the student.

"You think I care about a little competition whether I win or not? There's no point in breaking the rules going on picking fights just because we lost, but since you haven't thought before acting, you'll have to face the consequences, 20 points from Gryffindor, now, be on your way, before I make it 40 points instead of just another 20" Said Jack, giving the wand back to the student.

With the three students walking away, Jack walked and knelt to Edward "Allow me" He revealed Edward's sleeve where the rock had his shoulder, a small bruise was seen, he pointed his wand to the injury "Episkey".

Edward's injury was healed, and Jack helped him stand up.

"Thanks friend, I owe you a butterbeer" Said Edward, shaking Jack's hand.

"No need, I always knew those three would be up to trouble, I just didn't expect it too soon, besides, about yesterday, it was just a match, nothing to get angry over" Said Jack.

"Hi Jack" Said Rian.

"Rian? Fancy seeing you here, are you friends with them?" Said Jack.

"Wait, you know him?" Asked Esther Rian.

"Indeed I do, Jack and I go to the same Transfiguration class" Said Rian.

"I apologize Edward, I didn't want this to go that far, if you want, a few of my friends are having a gathering which you and are your friends are welcome to join, it's the least I can do after what happened" Said Jack.

Edward looked to Rian, she nodded, and turned back to Jack "Lead the way, Jack" He smiled and followed him, Esther & Rian followed him as well.

They reached inside the school, where three students were sitting at a table.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet somebody" Said Jack, pointing to Edward, Esther and Rian.

"Hello!" The three students waved and greeted Esther, Rian & Edward, with them slowly recognizing their faces.

"Just a moment, I remember you, we faced you during the competition yesterday" Said Esther.

"Indeed you did, I believe you have already met Samantha Gunderson and Arabelle Nightingle" Said Jack, gesturing to a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Student.

"Pleased to meet you all" Said Edward.

"Well go on, sit down, join us" Said Jack, getting more seats for Esther, Edward & Rian, they all sat down together, once they did, they began talking to one another.

"I say Jack, that Incendio spell you cast on me, if I weren't as agile as I am now, I would've been burnt to a crisp" Said Edward.

"It's you who should I be impressed at for beating me, even though I gave it my all, you gave more" Said Jack.

"You were incredible the day before Esther, I'm Ravenclaw and I'm saying you knew more spells than I do" Said Arabelle

"Why, thank you, I now see why your house reads so many books, you never know when you might to remember something" Said Esther.

"You were also brilliant yourself, Samantha" Said Rian.

"Oh I wasn't planning to, I only joined to stop Jack from hurting himself again, he is somewhat reckless in these situations" Said Samantha, giggling with Rian.

As they were getting to know each other much better, a Ravenclaw student walked up to them.

"Sorry I was late everyone, I didn't wake up very early" Said the student, sitting down next to Edward.

"Edward, Rian, Esther, this is Regulus Black" Said Jack.

"Wait...Regulus Black, are you related to Sirius Black?" Asked Edward.

"I guess you can say that" Said Regulus.

The group continued their chatting about their lives, their goals , their hobbies, just as friends should, until it was time for the four students to go.

"All right everyone, time to go to Transfiguration class" Said Jack.

The group got up from their seats and went to Transfiguration class.

After the class ended, they went to meet up at the castle grounds, their class today was about discovering their Animagus abilities.

"Well that was fun, so, who wants to see what animal I can turn into?" Said Edward.

His friends all nodded and said yes.

With a bit of concentration, Edward turned into a black mamba, his friends started backing away when he hissed , then turned back into human form.

"It's lucky I know you lot, or else you'd all been bitten by now" Said Edward jokingly "Right, Arabelle, you're turn".

Arabelle's animagus abilities allowed her to turn into a black cat, she started purring and meowing, then rubbed herself against Rian's legs.

"Aww Esther, you make a very adorable cat" Said Rian, picking Arabelle up and petting her, suddenly she changed back into human form.

"Meow" Said Arabelle, acting like a cat.

"Whoa!" Since she turned back so suddenly, Rian and Arabelle both fell on the ground, making Edward, Esther, Jack and Samantha laugh.

"Right, who's next?" Asked Edward.

"I think I'll give it a shot this time" Said Rian after she and Arabelle got up, she turned into a squirrel, she started climbing a nearby tree, then jumped down on Esther's shoulder.

"You better not scratch me" Said Esther, petting Rian, then she changed back.

The day passed by as they were laughing, playing, chatting and walked together by the school grounds, after 5 hours it was curfew time, they were all in the great hall talking and eating, but it was time for them to go to their Common Rooms.

"Well, this is a day I certainly want to go through again, really it was very fun meeting each of you" Said Edward.

"The pleasure was all ours Ed, it was very entertaining hanging out with you, Esther and Rian as well" Said Jack.

"All right you guys, group hug!" Said Samantha, they all hugged eachother except Edward.

"Ohh no thank you, I may be glad you lot are my friends but I'm not that soft as to hu-".

"Just shut up and come over here" Said Esther, pulling Edward to his friends, where he also hugged back.

"Blimey...and I thought I'd never be this close to students from other houses" Said Edward jokingly

"All right, why don't we meet again tomorrow? I don't want our friendship to end here" Said Rian.

"Very well, we'll meet exactly at 12:00 tomorrow in the Great Hall" Said Edward.

"Works for me" Said Regulus.

In the end, they all waved goodbye and hugged each other before each one going to their common rooms, back at the Slytherin Common Room, Esther was resting in her bed while Edward was reading a book.

"What do you think of our new friends, Ed?" Asked Esther.

"Let's put it this way, if I had the choice to make any friends in the world and as many as I can, they'd be the first and only I want to be friends with" Said Edward.

"Ooooh, is the Great Mystic Edward starting to have a soft spot fro people?" She said, giggling.

"Ohh quiet you, before I use the sleeping spell on you" Said Edward jokingly.

"Goodnight Ed" Said Esther, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight" He said, reading his book, until finally yawning and went fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger Bonds

_**Afternoon 12:45**_

It was time, time for Edward, Esther & Rian to meet their new friends once again at the Great Hall, as they said they will the day before, Esther was already awaken hours before, so she was already ready, as for Edward...

"Edward! Ed, wake up you lazy bum, it's twelve-forty five"! Said Esther, trying to get Edward out of bed.

Edward yawned "So what? We don't have classes yet, now would you please let me go back to sleep?" Said Edward, then covered himself under his sheets.

Esther took out her wand and pointed it at Edward "Levicorpus!".

Edward was pulled from his sheets and was hanging from his leg "Oi Esther, what's gotten into you?" Said Edward.

"Ahem, in case you've forgotten, it's time that we meet with Jack and the others at the Great Hall, like you said so yesterday, remember?" Said Esther.

Edward was a bit confused but then he remembered "Jack and the...? Oh! Ohh yes yes right I forgot, I have to get changed...now will you please let me down!" Said Edward.

Esther placed her wand back and Edward fell on the floor, head first, then got up to change clothes.

Later, they were out of the Slytherin Common Room and to the Great Hall they went, where they noticed Rian was already there.

"Well took you two long enough to get here, I was waiting all day" Said Rian.

"Well we would have arrived earlier if somebody didn't so much time sleeping" Said Esther, looking at Edward.

"Heh, wasn't my fault, it's the book that kept my eyes on it the whole night" Said Edward.

"Yes, I believe the book was about Edward being a children's story about princesses" Said Esther jokingly, laughing with Rian.

"Ohh hahahaha, funny you should say that Esther, because guess what?" Edward pulled out his wand and pointed at Esther.

"You're that princess" Esther's Hogwarts uniform was changed to that of a pink long dress with roses on her head.

"Edward!" Esther crossed her arms, a bit upset while Rian was laughing so hard "Esther, you look so beautiful!" She said, still laughing.

"Very funny Ed, now change me back" Said Esther.

"Oh all right all right" Edward pointed his wand again at Esther and it was changed to her school uniform again and the roses were gone.

"Seems that not all princesses are joyful, eh?" Said Edward jokingly to Rian, with Esther smacking his head "Ow!".

"Oh you two, never changed a bit since we were kids" Said Rian.

Moments later, Jack, Arabelle, Regulus and Samantha came along at the Great Hall and sat to where Edward, Esther and Rian were sitting.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up" Said Edward, getting up and welcoming his friends.

"Excuse us for the late arrival, we had class" Said Jack.

"Ohh no worries Jack, at least you were busy, some of us were still in bed at that time" Said Esther. giggling.

"Oh get over it already, or shall I turn you back to princess Esther again?" Said Edward.

"So, what will our new adventure be today?" Said Smantha, sitting down.

"Well, for today I thought we could talk it over since I hadn't had the time to think about that" Said Edward.

"Well I know" Said Arabelle, smirking.

"You do?" Asked Jack.

"What is it" Also asked Edward.

"Turn around" Said Arabelle.

Both Jack and Edward turned behind them to see a couple of Gryffindor & Slytherin students checking their Quidditch equipment.

"Ohh that's right, today's the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Said Regulus.

"Oh right, of course, looks like today's the match between the Lion and the Snake" Said Rian.

"But we all know that the snake will win" Said Edward, looking so proud.

"Oh really? Would you care to bet on that?" Said Jack, smiling.

"As you wish, brave lion, the one who's team wins on the Quidditch match today will...buy butterbeers for the winner AND his team" Said Edward.

"Oh...I like that, you have got yourself a deal" Said Jack, shaking Edward's hand.

"Better sort out your knuts, sickles and galleons then, you two" Said Regulus, chuckling.

"Hey what about you and Rian? Won't you two play as well?" Asked Arabelle Esther.

"No, Rian and I don't like Quidditch that much" Said Esther.

"But we do enjoy watching it, as we will in Edward and Jack's match today" Said Rian.

"I warn you Jack, they don't call me "Game Beater" for nothing, you know" Said Edward, flexing his muscles.

"Well, we'll just see about that Ed" Said Jack, smiling.

"Ohhh this will be an amazing match to watch" Said Samantha.

"Ahh, excuse me everyone I'm a bit thirsty" Said Samantha, getting up from her seat.

"Allow me, Sam" Said Edward, he took out his wand and swished and flicked "Accio, hot chocolate!" and like that, there was a cup of hot chocolate in front of Samantha.

"Wow, thanks Ed!" She said, sipping from her cup "Mmm, it's delicious!".

"Wait a minute, won't that mean that you stole that from someone?" Asked Esther.

"Don't be absurd Esther, like I'd ever steal" He said, just then, a student from Samantha's house was looking for their hot chocolate as he was just about to drink it in the other table, Esther crossed her arms and looked sternly at Edward.

"Edward had a nervous laugh "Don't worry I'll return the mug to him later" He said.

Then along came Edward's black cat "Ohh there you are Nightshade, you little sneakster" He said, petting him and Nightshade purring, he started walking across the seven friends, rubbing his head at their legs, but once it saw Jack, he hissed and jumped on Arabelle's lap, leaving everyone laughing.

"Ohh look at that, I feel very loved now" Jack said sarcastically, Arabelle began stroking Nightshade, to which he purred and and sat on her lap "Aww, I think he likes me" Said Arabelle.

"It's probably because you are his type" Said Regulus, chuckling, Arabelle gently slapped his shoulder.

"No he's right, Nightshade knows just about everything on every creature he meets with just one look, that's one of his gifts" Said Edward.

"Really, you mean he knows my animagus is a black cat like him?" Asked Arabelle.

"Aw, how romantic, Arabelle found her true love~" Said Esther jokingly, giggling "Shut up" Arabelle replied, smiling

"Wait, if your cat knows everyone and everything he sees, why did he hiss at Jack?" Asked Rian.

Jack looked a bit nervous "Well...I uh..." Just before he could finish, Gryffindor and Slytherins called out to Edward and Jack, it was time for Quidditch.

"I guess it's showtime" Said Edward, getting up "I'll meet you guys after the match, oh and Esther, take Nightshade back to our common room, would you?" He said, before leaving with his teammates.

"There you are Nightshade" Said Arabelle, giving him over to Esther, but not before he rubbed his head against her chin and purred "Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to be with you instead of Ed" She said, giggling, she made her way to the common room where she would leave him inside then proceeded to the field.

"Good luck Jack" Said Rian, hugging him, he hugged her back and went with his teammates, with Regulus, Arabelle, Samantha and Rian walking together to the field.

 _ **At the Quidditch match**_

The time has come for the Quidditch match to start, it was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Students from all came to watch the great game between these two houses, Regulus, Arabelle, Samantha, Esther and Rian, were cheering for their two friends Jack & Edward, Jack was a chaser, Edward was a beater, this will definitely be a moment Hogwarts will remember.

"Students of Hogwarts! Today will witness a wonderful match by two fairly strong rivals, it's Gryffindor against Slytherin, and also, we have two Quidditch stars playing in today's match, here come the players now!" Said the commentator "On one side, we have the beater that keeps bludgeoning the Bludger no matter how many times it comes at him, and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Edward Mystic!".

Edward was as usual trying to impress the crowd with his broom skills, such as doing a barrel-roll, diving then flying up, weaving, rolling, looping, the crowd were clapping and whistling, so was his house crowd.

"Show off..." said Esther, shaking her head while clapping for him.

"And on the other side, we have the chaser that the Snitch will never manage to escape his hands in every game, also, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Jack Reeves!" Said the commentator.

Jack was also making an entrance, he waved to the crowd as he was standing on his broom, as if he was on a surf board, then sat down again, after making his entrance, he flew over to Edward to greet him before the match could start.

"Good luck to you Edward, may the best player win" He said, extending his hand to him.

"I'll try my best not to aim the Bludger at you" Replied Edward, shaking his hand, chuckling.

Rian was doing her best to cheer for Jack, she was clapping, cheering and whistling "Go Jack!" She shouted.

Samantha was cheering for both Gryffindor and Slytherin, mostly for Edward & Jack, some of her friends teased her "So, who are you cheering for, boyfriend number one or number two?" One of her friends said, giggling with another girl.

"Shut up, they're not my boyfriends, and both, I'm cheering for both" She said.

Regulus and Arabelle on the other hand were actually talking together a lot more than they were cheering.

"All Quidditch players to your positions!" Said Madam Hooch, getting the Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch out of the chest "I want a fair clean game from both teams".

"The Snitch is released...and the game begins!"Said the commentator.

The game begun with Gryffindor with the quaffle, the chasers rushed with the ball to the hoops while the Slytherin chasers tried to intercept them, meanwhile, two bludgers flew at a fast pace at Edward, he stopped moving when he noticed the bludgers aiming for him, gripping his bat tight.

"Yeah that's right, come at me" He said, taunting the bludger, Edward is physically strong, and therefore, swung his bat strong enough to send both bludgers to the Gryffindor chasers, knocking two of them down.

"Bullseye!" Said Edward.

The other Slytherin beater sent a returning bludger to the chaser with the quaffle, but he missed him, the chaser was able to avoid the Slytherin chasers and threw the quaffle at the hoop, luckily the keeper managed to catch the quaffle, and threw it back at his team's chasers, using the advantage of the two Gryffindor chasers still down, the Slytherin chasers flew to the hoop, with the beater accompanying them, beating a bludger away, at the goal zone, the chaser tricked the keeper into believing he was going to throw the quaffle at the right hoop, but instead he threw it to the left hoop, making the keeper fly to the opposite direction, the quaffle went through the hoop.

"And Slytherin scores the first goal in the match!" The score was Slytherin 10 - Gryffindor 0.

Esther clapped and cheered "Wooohoooo, all right, Slytherin!".

The game started once again by the Slytherin keeper throwing the quaffle to his team.

At the same time, Jack was looking at where was the Golden Snitch, as were the Slytherin Seeker, suddenly he noticed the snitch flying first, and went after it, noticing Jack flying after the snitch, the Slytherin seeker also went after it, Jack and the seeker tackled each other chasing the snitch.

"This is a very great game, outstanding skills from both teams, but it looks like Slytherin are in the lead now, but it all comes down to whomever catches the snitch first, who will it be, the cunning serpents, or the brave lions?" Said the commentator.

The match was very intense, that every moment passed, the crowd cheered and whistled loudly, as Slytherin were in the lead, Jack will have have to find the snitch and fast if he wants to win, it was Gryffindor with the ball again, the chasers advanced to the hoops but got intercepted by the other team's chasers, in front of them were chasers blocking the way, and behimd them, a bludger coming in fast, Edward quickly got ahead of his team's chasers, he was going to hit the bludger at the chasers, but instead of hitting the bludger to the front, he instead sent it to the back, making the Gryffindor chasers think Edward was going to send the bludger at them, they dodged, only to realize the bludger was sent behind him, making a way for the goal zone, a Slytherin chaser threw the quaffle to the air, allowing another chaser to punch it, sending it to the hoop, unfortunately for Slytherin, the opposite team's keeper caught the quaffle and threw it to his team's chaser, distracted and disappointed the chasers missed their opportunity of scoring a goal, the bludger that was sent to the back before made a U-turn and went straight for Edward.

"Edward look out!" Esther yelled out to Edward, pointing to the bludger behind him, Edward looked at Esther and was confused, seeing her point to the bludger coming at him, his notice was too late, as the bludger hit his left shoulder and almost knocked him off of his broom, Esther and the crowd gasped, as they thought Edward was going to fall off, luckily, he hanged from his broom and got up again, waving to the crowd, reassuring them he was fine.

Afterwards, the chase between Jack and the Slytherin seeker was drawing at an end, Jack got close to the Golden Snitch, but the Slytherin seeker pushed him out of the way and got closer to it, Jack pushed him back and the both of them reached their hands to catch the snitch, at the last moment, the Slytherin seeker pushed Jack again, but Jack dodged it by flying above him, then descended and pushed him, making the seeker stray off the track of the snitch, Jack got closer and closer as he was trying to catch the snitch, standing on his broom to get a better angle, just as he was about to catch it, he lost his balance and fell from his broom to the ground, he was sore and in pain.

"Oh no, Jack..." Said Rian, worried about Jack when he fell.

Moments later, he got up from his the ground, but felt something in his hand, to his surprise, he did catch the snitch and held it in the air "Yeah!" He cried out in joy.

"Jack has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!" Said the commentator.

The Gryffindor crowd stood up and clapped, whistled and cheered their best, so were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, along with Samantha, Rian, Arabelle & Regulus shouting "Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack!" The Slytherin crowd and team were angry for losing, with very few clapping for Gryffindor, as for Edward, he was smiling at Jack from above and gave him a thumbs up "Well done, Jack" He said.

 ** _Later at the Hospital Wing_**

Magam Pomfrey was tending to Edward, got a bruise on the back of his left shoulder from the bludger, Jack, from falling off his broom "Honestly Edward, why must you end in the infirmary everytime you play Quidditch?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, this way, I get to see you more often Madam Pomfrey" Replied Edward, chuckling a bit.

"Flattery will get you no where, dear" She said, smiling,helping Edward get up.

And from the door came Esther, Rian Regulus Arabelle and Samantha to check on Edward and Jack.

"Are you all right, Jack? That was a nasty fall you had back there" Said Rian.

"Don't worry about me, this isn't my first fall anyway" He said, smiling.

"So, for a minute there it looked like you were scared that I was going to get bludgeoned eh Esther?" He said, smirking.

"Don't be stupid, you owe us a butterbeer, so you're no use to us dead" Said Esther, smiling, then hugging Edward.

"Hey Jack, you sure you're going to be okay?" Asked Edward.

"Don't worry about me, you guys go, I'll catch up" He said, lying down on his bed.

"As you wish, come on lads" Said Edward, walking out of the infirmary, which they did.

"Get better soon,Jack" Said Rian, holding his chest and then walking out.

Madam Pomrey stepped in with a couple of medicine "It's very nice to see you have caring friends like them" She said, smiling.

"They're not the perfect kind of friends per say, but they're good enough for me" He replied.

While Jack was still in the hospital wing, the six friends made their way to Hogsmeade.


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to Hogsmeade

_**At Hogsmeade 4:45 O' Clock PM**_

Following the events of the previous Quidditch match and meeting Jack & Edward at the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts, Jack recovered from his injuries and made his way to Hogsmeade trip, where many students have taken part in, at Hogsmeade, the place was snowy and beautiful, all the students were laughing, walking playing in the snow, and all sorts of things, when Jack arrived he noticed Regulus, Arabelle, Rian, Samantha and Esther together, talking.

"Hey! Guys, there you are" Shouted Jack as he waved to them, where his friends waved back.

"Hello Jack, glad to see you could make it, we were afraid you wouldn't come because of your injuries" Said Rian, hugging Jack, and he hugged back.

"Don't worry about me, I've survived worse, say where is Edward?" Asked Jack.

"We don't know, he said he'll go take care of something then come back" Said Esther.

Suddenly, a snow ball flew at Jack's face "Agh! Hey, who threw that?!" Another snowball was thrown at Regulus, then Esther, Rian, Samantha and Arabelle, they all looked around to see who was throwing the snowballs at them "Where are all those snowballs coming from?!" Said Regulus".

Moments later, the snowballs stopped and a laugh could be heard from a nearby branch followed by a thud on the ground "Wait a minute, I know that voice...Edward!" Esther took out her voice and pointed at where the thud was heard from "Revelio!" She cast the spell, and indeed it was Edward, laughing hard and kicking on the ground.

"You should've all seen your faces! Hahahahahaha!" He said.

"Very Funny Edward, all right then, it's our turn, ready guys?" Said Arabelle, making a snowball as well as the others.

"Oh no...no no, don't you dar-" They all started to throw their snowballs at Edward.

"That'll teach you to sneak up on us again" Said Samantha.

"All right all right, you've made your point, how are you Jack, feeling better?" Asked Edward, getting up then patting Jack's back.

"I'm fine Edward, thanks for asking" Said Jack, smiling.

"OK then, now that we are all here, let's go, it's time that Edward kept his part of the deal" Said Esther, giggling.

"Yes I know, I haven't forgotten" Said Edward, rolling his eyes "But first, why don't we walk a bit? It's still a bit early to celebrate".

"Yeah, you're probably right, okay then, let's go for a walk first, then meet at the Three Broomsticks" Said Rian.

"In that case, you guys go on ahead, me and Regulus will wait for you there" Said Arabelle.

"All right, see you there Arabelle" Said Samantha, hugging Arabelle, then waved and went along with Edward, Esther, Rian and Jack, going for a walk with them.

Regulus & Arabelle made their way to the Three Broomsticks "Phew...well, we got rid of them" Said Regulus, chuckling.

"Yes, you're such an evil genius Reg" She said jokingly.

Later, Regulus and Arabelle made it to the Three Broomsticks "After you" Said Regulus, opening the door for Arabelle.

"Aw, such a gentleman" She said, smiling, walking in then sitting down with Regulus, they began talking with each other, waiting for their friends to arrive.

Meanwhile, the rest of the other friends have just walked out of Honeydukes

"Edward! Come back here with my Wizochoc!" Said Jack, running after Edward out of Honeydukes.

"Keep up if you can Jack! Hahahahaha!" Said Edward, running from Jack, until he finally caught up with Edward and tackled him to the ground, and the two began to wrestle.

"Boys..." Sighed Samantha, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"You'll get used to them as I have, soon enough" Said Esther, shaking her head.

While they were still wrestling on the ground, they noticed a man walking angrily to The Three Broomsticks, where Regulus & Arabelle were sitting.

"Oi, who is that, and why is he so angry like that?" Asked Esther.

"I don't know but it looks like trouble is coming with him, " Said Jack. standing up.

"Not if I get there first..." Said Edward, and without hesitation, got up and ran to the Three Broomsticks.

"Ed, wait!" Shouted Samantha.

Regulus & Arabelle were still talking while waiting for the others to arrive, when suddenly, the man who was walking angrily from before stormed inside, quickly noticing Arabelle with Regulus.

"You! What do you think your doing?! Get away from my daughter!" He shouted, approaching them both.

"Dad?!" Said Arabelle, surprised to see her father knowing where she and Regulus was.

"Mr Nightingle...please don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to hurt Arabelle, I love her" Said Regulus, trying to calm down Arabelle's father.

"Love her?! You only mean to trick her so she can follow you to become a Death-Eather, I should've known that you Black's are all good for nothing sorry excuses for wizards and witches, you're a shame to the whole Wizarding World! Now leave and don't ever come near my daughter again!" Shouted Arabelle's father, grabbing Regulus by the collar and pointing his wand at him.

"Dad! Let go of him, please don't hurt him!" Shouted Arabelle, hitting his arm.

"Quiet Arabelle! I'll deal with you afterwards!" He shouted.

Madam Rosmerta, landlady of the Three Broomsticks stepped in out of her office to see what was all the shouting she heard "Oi, you! What reason do you have for all this? Calm down and order something or leave!" She said.

In the midst of all this, Edward came in the pub with his wand drawn, his friends behind him "Expiliarmus!" He shouted, Arabelle's father's wand was flown from his hand to the ground, with Edward still pointing his wand at him, he quickly became furious.

"Never touch my friends...don't ever touch my friends" Said Edward in a calm manner, but he looked as if he was going to cast Crucio on Arabelle's father, also, a nearby chair was quickly engulfed in fire and turned to ash.

"Edward no! Think about this, you could get expelled and go to Azkaban, do you want that? Let him go, he's not worth the trouble" Said Jack, who quickly grabbed Edward's arm.

Thankfully, Edward lowered his wand from Arabelle's father, but he still looked very angry "Get...out" Said Edward, clinching his fist.

Arabelle's father, seeing that he made a scene where everyone in the inn watched him, he knew that if he tried to fight his daughter and her friends, he'd surely go to Azkaban for assaulting young children, so picked up his wand and walked out angrily, slamming the door shut on his way out.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Madam Rosmerta" Said Samantha.

"Come on Ed..." Said Esther, walking Edward to a seat, where Samantha, Rian, Arabelle, Regulus & Jack all sat down together, Edward put his wand back in his pocket.

Rosmerta came back moments later with a plate full of butterbeer mugs for the seven friends "There you are dearies, it's on the house" She said, with a comforting smile, and left "Thank you, Madam Rosemerta" Said Rian.

"Well...I guess Edward won't have to worry about his debt then" Said Esther, trying to cheer Edward with a nervous laugh, but he was still looking angry and she stopped laughing.

Edward picked his mug up and took a sip from it "Consider this the last time I leave the both of you alone" He said.

"You can't be serious...Ed we-" Said Regulus, but soon interrupted by Edward.

"Enough!"He said, putting his cup down hard enough to make the table shake "Listen to me...both of you, I will not lose my friends to any manner of danger and harm, least of all a stupid old git, and that's final" Said Edward.

"Ed please, you don't have to always look out for us, Regulus and I appreciate your concern, we really do, but we also need some time alone" Said Arabelle, rubbing her tears away.

"Oh I see, well in that case, why don't we begin from now then?" Said Edward, getting up from his seat and walked outside.

"No Edward wait, we didn't mean it like that! Oh great..." Said Regulus, putting his hand over his face.

"I'll go after him" Said Samantha, getting up.

"Don't bother, I'll go" Said Esther, quickly going after Edward outside.

Edward was crossing his arms outside by the door of the pub, still angry but less than before, Esther walked behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder "Ed, are you all right?" She asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Said Edward.

"Don't give me that, you know that's not what they meant by "having some time alone"" She said.

"Is it? Because if you haven't noticed, if i haven't arrived, that man would have harmed Arabelle and Regulus or worse" He said.

"Listen, Arabelle and Regulus love being friends with you, as all of us do, but like Arabelle said, you don't always have to be their protector, being their friend is enough" Said Esther.

Edward began to calm after his talk with Esther, he turned around and had a small smile "Thanks Esther, one thing's for sure is, I can always count on you to be there for me" He said, hugging Esther.

"I know..." She replied, hugging back.

"Now come on, let's not keep them waiting until their butterbeers freeze" Esther took Edward by the hand and led him straight back in the the pub "Look who's back" She said.

Edward sat down, so did Esther, with their friends drinking their butterbeers.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean by having some time alone that we don't want you to stay with us anymore" Said Arabelle.

"It's okay Arabelle, I was just angry to understand from what happened" Said Edward.

"About before, who was that man, Arabelle?" Asked Rian.

"That man is my dad, after my mom died, he began drinking a lot, and he's not happy about me being with anyone and tries to keep me away from them, thinking that he's protecting me, and he hates Regulus because of his family, since you all know that some of the Black family were Death-Eaters" Said Arabelle.

"See Ed? Being overprotective can be annoying to people" Said Esther.

"All right Esther, I'm not angry anymore" Said Edward.

"Look, you trying to protect us means a lot to us all, but you can't always protect everyone, that's just how life goes" Said Regulus.

"I know...but I want to, since if I don't, I may lose friends that are more precious to me than all the galleons that I can ever have" Said Edward, smiling.

"Awww Ed..." Said Arabelle, holding his hand.

"I guess this calls for a group hug!" Said Samantha, in which they all did hug together.

"Okay then, let's not let these butterbeers go to waste, any ideas on what should be drinking to? "Asked Jack, raising his cup.

"To us, and that we will be best friends forever till the end of time" Said Edward, also raising his cup, "To our friendship!".

"To our friendship!"All shouted, raising their cups together in toast, and drinking their butterbeers.

Minutes later, students from Edward & Jack's Quidditch team walked in to the pub "Oi, are you drinking butterbeers without us?!" One of the students said.

"Ohhh Son of a slithering snake! I forgot we are supposed to wait for both our teams to arrive so we can celebrate your win in today's match" Said Edward.

"It's not too late to celebrate Ed" Said Jack, standing up "Come on in guys, you're just in time for the party!" Said Jack.

The students walked in, and soon the pub was full of cheers, music, laughter, singing and dancing, Samantha, Jack, Regulus, Arabelle, Esther & Rian were all sitting down, clapping and drinking their butterbeers, all except Edward, who was a party animal, he danced, laughed, and cheered all together, with his and Jack's team, everyone at the Three Broomsticks was having a great time, even some people from outside walked in to join the party.

"Oi, what are you lot sitting down for?! Get on your feet and let's party!" Edward lifted Esther up and took her wit him "Whoa! put me down, Edward!" She said, hitting his back.

"I suppose we ought go with him, before he comes back and lifts us up too" Said Rian, giggling, then along with the others, they got up and danced, Edward also put Esther down and she began to dance as well.

Then, Edward stood on a table with two butterbeers mugs in his hand "Listen up lads and lassies, butterbeers are one me for tonight!" He said, everyone raised their cups and drank from it, with Edward from his two mugs.

Hours have passed, the party seemed to be ending, a lot of people have left the pub, and soon it was only Edward and his friends, with few students left.

"And another butterbeer for meee~" Sang Edward, he was very dizzy from all the energy he let out in the party, mostly from dancing and drinking too much, while his friends were sitting, tired from celebrating and started to yawn.

"All right I think it's best we all go back to our rooms now, it's getting late and our curfew is getting near" Said Samantha.

"Oh come on guys, let's party some more, I say blast the curfew and let's stay" Said Edward.

"Ed, we partied enough, and I think you've had more than enough butterbeer for one day" Said Esther, taking his empty mug away from him.

"Oh fine you buzzkiller, at least me pay for the butterbeers that were on me for tonight" He said, noticing he didn't have any sickles in his pocket, he took out his wand and cast on the table "Accio Sickles!" A pouch of sickles appeared on the table, then put his wand back and turned around to Esther "Don't worry, for once I did not steal those from anybody" He chuckled.

As Samantha, Rian, Regulus, Arabelle, Esther & Jack started walking outside from the Three Broomsticks, they heard a thud behind them, apparently Edward had fallen on the ground, hiccuping and snoring.

"Oh jeez, Edward fell asleep" Said Samantha.

"You guys go on, I'll grab him" Said Jack, lifting Edward on his back, and they all started walking back to Hogwarts.

"Oi, dad, where are we going eh?" Said Edward to Jack, still hiccuping.

"Back to your room, that's where" Said Jack "Oh god Ed, you reek!" Since Edward had one too many butterbeers.

 _ **Back at Hogwarts**_

"They finally arrived back inside Hogwarts, they said goodnight to Samantha, Rian, Regulus and Arabelle, with Jack still carrying Edward to his common room with Esther "Wow mom, have I ever told you you are very beautiful?" Said Edward to Esther, hallucinating she was his mother.

"Umm...thanks, I guess?" Said Esther.

"Here we are, I think it's best that Edward stays away from butterbeer for a while" Said Jack, arriving at the front of the Slytherin Common Room, Esther took Edward from Jack, putting his hand around her shoulder "Thanks Jack, I'll see you tomorrow with the others then" She said.

"Goodnight, Esther" He said, smiling and then walking to his common room.

Taking Edward with her inside the common room, she threw him to his bed and she went to her bed as well, Edward began talking in his sleep "Butterbeer...friends...party" then began snoring, with Esther rolling her eyes and shaking her head, before falling asleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6: A Beast in Hogwarts

Following the day after the trip to Hogsmeade, today held a very special event, for it was Hallowe'en, all students were dressed up for the day, also were some of the professors, professor Mcgonagall made a speech, telling the students to enjoy the holiday, competitions and games were held up which students participated in, it was a day full of laughter and joy.

At sometime in the night, our seven friends were gathering at the great hall like they usually do everyday, the first of the arrivals were Edward, Esther and Rian, Edward was dressed up as Count Dracula, with fake fangs, Esther was going as a sorceress, with a long staff, black make-up and a black goth dress, while Rian went as an elf, with pointy ears and a flower crown.

"Wow! Great costumes you guys!" Said Rian, meeting Edward and Esther.

"Thanks Rian, I really like your costume as well, always knew you were as beautiful as an elf" Replied Esther, "Same goes to you, Ed" Said Rian.

Edward made an evil smile "Foolish human...I am not Edward, I am Count Dracula! And you my dear, shall be my first victim!" Said Edward, speaking in a Transylvanian accent and letting out a fake evil laugh while stretching his bat wing-like cape.

"Ok then 'Count Dracula', let's sit down and wait for the others" Said Esther, sitting down with Edward and Rian.

"By the way, Esther, you look great in black, pretty even" Said Edward.

"Thanks Ed" Said Esther, smiling.

"Aha! Now I have you in my control, now you shall go and get candy for your master!" Said Edward in his Transylvanian accent.

"Go get it yourself, count" Said Esther, rolling her eyes.

Moments later, came along Samantha, Regulus and Jack to where Edward, Esther and Rian were sitting down, Samantha was dressed as a stereotypical witch with the long hat, wand and black robes, she was also holding a black cat in her hand.

"Ohh I see I'm not the only one who came dressed as a witch too" Said Esther, admiring Samantha's costume.

"Yup, but don't worry I'm not one of those witches who are actually hags that go and eat kids" Samantha giggled, petting her cat.

"Say, where is Arabelle anyway?" Asked Esther.

Suddenly, the black cat jumped off Samantha's hand and it turned to Arabelle, she was wearing cat-like make-up with a tail and ears, Rian and Esther jumped from the surprise "Trick or Treat!" Said Arabelle, laughing with Samantha.

"Hahaha! Oh you got us good Arabelle" Said Rian, also laughing with Esther.

"Speaking of which, where's Ed?" Asked Jack, Esther pointed behind her where Edward was eating candy, it looked like he had some red liquid on his mouth that looked like blood but were actually candy fangs "And soon, your blood shall be mine!" Said Edward, again in his Transylvanian accent.

"Ed's lost in his fantasy world again" Said Esther, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of which, where are your costumes?" Asked Rian, since Jack and Regulus weren't wearing any.

"Ehh, Regulus and I aren't really that into costumes, as much as we do like Hallowe'en, we just don't celebrate it much" Said Jack.

"What?!" Shouted Edward, he got up and walked towards them both slowly "Look into my eyes, you will go to change into your costumes or you will face the consequences of Count Dracula!" He said, trying to hypnotize Jack and Regulus.

"Nice try Ed, but it's not gonna work" Said Regulus, crossing his arms.

"Suit yourselves, but I'm telling you guys, it's much more fun when your in character, observe, ahem ahem...my beautiful witches, would you care to join me in my dark castle? We shall dance together through the stormy night with the ghosts and ghouls, we shall drink the blood of our victims as refreshments, and then we shall proceed by scaring everyone to death" Said Edward, having a fake maniacal laugh.

"Oooh, I see something in my ball" Said Esther, rolling her hand around the sphere of the staff "I see...I see that...I see that it's not going to happen" Said Esther.

And so the seven friends spent the night telling scary stories, playing games and participating in competitions, and had fun together doing it.

Sometime later, Jack noticed that at that night, a full moon would form soon, he started to sweat a bit, he zoned out from where his friends were, he began to think that it was time...

"Jack, are you okay?" Asked Rian, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine...I'm fine, uh, you'll have to excuse me for a second, I'll be right back" Jack left of in a hurry to the Gryffindor Tower

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Esther, Rian shrugged

"Hey guys, get over here, I got something to show" Said Edward, gesturing for his friends to come outside.

"What is it, Ed? "Asked Esther.

Edward pointed to the moon, Esther, Rian, and Regulus looked to where Edward was pointing, but then, they saw someone riding a broomstick from afar, the one riding it was laughing hysterically.

"Wait...is that Samantha?" Asked Rian.

"Mmhmm, we can't have Hallowe'en starting without that happening, now can we?" Said Edward "Nice work Samantha!".

"Did you make her do this?" Asked Esther.

"What, it's a tradition, besides, she didn't mind" Said Edward.

"You have to admit Esther, that was cool" Said Arabelle.

"Yeah, it was" Said Esther.

"Well, where did she go off to now?" Asked Regulus.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard nearby the Forbidden Forest.

"Oh my god...that's Samantha!" Said Arabelle.

"That sounded like she's in trouble, come on guys!" Said Edward, he, along with Rian, Esther, Regulus and Arabelle ran to where the source of the sound was.

When they arrived outside, they quickly noticed Samantha who was screaming by the nearby trees, which the five friends quickly rushed to where Samantha was "Sam! Are you all right? What happened?" Said Regulus.

Samantha did not speak a word, but she did point to where she thinks she saw to what looks to be a Dementor, Edward quickly took his wand out.

"Stay back everyone, I'll handle this!" Said Edward, he stepped forward and shouted "Expecto Patronum!" A bright blue light resembling a sphynx cat went through the Dementor, but it had no effect on it, the dementor stood still, as if it was already dead.

"Stay here, nobody move until I say so" Said Edward, slowly walking to the Dementor "Wait, Ed get back here!" Whispered Esther.

Edward was close enough to the Dementor to get a better look at it, but he soon found out it was no more than a fake Dementor, being tied by the tree to look like it was alive, Edward let out an angry sigh "False alarm guys, this is nothing but a stupid hoax" He said, throwing the fake Dementor to the ground.

At the same time, three Hufflepuff students, one of whom was a prefect, came out of the bushes "Hah! Got you, Sam!" He said, laughing.

"Bloody hell Charlie! You scared me to death!" Shouted Samantha angrily.

"You think this is funny, to scare a girl like that in the dark? Wait till the headmistress hears about this!" Said Rian, also angry.

"Ohh what's she going to do, expel me?" Said Charlie, mocking Rian.

Edward was indeed very angry that such someone would pull such a extreme prank on Samantha, he was clinching fist as if he was going to beat Charlie "You jerk...You have totally brought this on yourse-" Suddenly, Edward fell to the ground and was pulled by the legs deeply in to the forest while he was screaming and attempting to hold on to anything he can find, as if something took him.

"No Ed! Ed! Ed, where are you?!" Called out Rian to Edward, but there was no response from him.

"Oh relax Rian, it's probably Edward pulling our legs, hey Edward, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny" Said Esther, thinking that Edward was playing a joke on them, but there was still no response, which made her get a bit worried "Ed...? Edward stop fooling around!" She shouted, still...nothing

The four friends and Charlie and his two housemates were beginning to get scared and worried to whatever pulled Edward deep inside the trees, they were scared that whatever it was, it might have have killed Edward, and what's worse, it would come after them next.

They all pulled out their wands and started looking around for any signs that can help them find Edward "It's best we stay together, if we split up, we'll become an easy prey" Said Regulus, looking around with Arabelle.

Suddenly, an echo of laughter could be heard from deep inside the trees, it sounded like something sinister, also they started to see a black shadow of some sort, appearing then disappearing.

"Guys...what in Merlin's beard is that over there?" Said Arabelle, pointing to where she last saw the shadow.

"I don't know but it doesn't look very saf-AHHHH!" Before Esther could finish, the shadow quickly grabbed and flew away with her up in the trees, leaving only his sinister laugh echoing through the woods.

"Esther! No!" Screamed Samantha, trying to catch Esther before she could be taken away, but she was too late, meanwhile, Charlie and his two housemates were starting to become very afraid.

When Esther was up in trees, she was smacking the shadow constantly "Let go of me! Guys! Help!".

"Oh quit your crying Esther it's only me" Said the shadow, which had a very familiar voice that Esther quickly recognized.

"Edward?!" And indeed it was Edward who took her to the trees "What the hell are you doing!? This is no time to be playing tricks!" Said Esther.

Edward motioned to Esther as to keep silent "This is to teach Charlie a lesson on pranking my friends again, but unfortunately, I can't do it on my own, so I need your help" Said Edward.

Esther crossed her arms, but then gave a thought and sighed "What do you need me to do?" She said.

"Here" Said Edward, giving Esther two very small red balls "These are blood drops, if you eat them or place them anywhere on your body, it'll look like your actually bleeding, I'm going to use the floating charm to come down in front of them, I need you to be pretend to be dead, this will surely scare the living soul out of Charlie" He said.

"All right, but don't try to scare our friends too much, it's Charlie we want to scare, not them" She said, eating one blood drop and putting the other one on her neck, it really looked as her throat and mouth were bleeding.

"Guys, listen I think we should get out of here, I've got a real bad feeling about this" While Charlie kept talking, scared stiff and speechless as he is, a pinecone was thrown from the tree to Samantha, to where she looked where it came from, she noticed Esther motioning her to be quiet, where Samantha let out a small smile and then continued to look around, acting as if she was scared too.

"Hey, guys! Look!" Suddenly, Edward came flying down from a tree, holding Esther in his arms, her eyes were closed shut, blood was flowing from her mouth and neck, as if Edward bit her on the neck, everyone was shocked to see this, Charlie and his housemates were frozen out of fear

"Mwahahahahaha! Esther will no longer be with you, she is mine now! And soon, you will all join me in becoming my vampire minions!" Said Edward in a Transylvanian accent.

"Edward's a real vampire?!" Said Regulus, shocked.

"Just watch and see what's going to happen" Said Samantha, giggling.

Two of Charlie's housemates ran screaming inside the school "Hey come back here you two, don't leave me alone here with..." Charlie dropped his wand and was on his knees, he started crying "No please, don't kill me!" He pleaded.

Edward dropped Esther on the ground gently and approached Charlie "Charlie! I will spare you this time, on the condition you never prank anyone again until I say you can!" Shouted Edward.

"Yes I promise, I'll never...wait, what?" Said Charlie confused at what Edward said.

Edward then started laughing loudly as he fell to the ground, kicking his legs "ohh what's the matter Charlie, afraid of the big bad vampire?" Said Edward, which then made the four friends laugh as well.

"You knew about this?!" Shouted Charlie angrily at Samantha and the others, who were still laughing at him "Oh poor Charlie, I thought you were really gonna wet yourself" Said Arabelle, still laughing.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff!" He shouted at Samantha, then walked back inside angrily.

"Ohh sod off, you coward!" Said Edward.

"Well, looks like you finally found a use for that costume of yours" said Esther.

"The great mystic Edward thanks you" Said Edward, bowing "Also, sorry I lost you ten points, Sam".

"No worries Ed, although that prank you pulled was more harsh than what he did, I do appreciate what you did for me Ed, thank you" Said Samantha, hugging him

"Like I said before, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it that easily" He replied, hugging her back.

"All right guys come on, let's go back inside" Said Esther, and they did head back inside.

Meanwhile, Jack was looking for something in his Common Room, he turned the place upside down, getting more and more stressed that he couldn't find it "Gah! Where is it?! I know I hid it here somewhere but where?!" Until he looked out the window to notice it that the full moon had been completed in forming.

"Oh no, oh god no, not now not without m-AGH!" Jack let out a scream of pain, as something in his body was changing uncontrollably, realizing he had no time to waste, he quickly left the Gryffindor Tower and ran to look for a safe place, on his way, he ran past his friends that just came from outside.

"Hey, there's Jack but why is he in such a hurry?" Said Samantha.

"Wait a minute, he's going for the forbidden forest!" Said Arabelle.

"What?! Well why is he going there?!" Said Rian.

"For whatever reason it is, it can't be anything good, we should go tell a professor" Said Regulus.

"No, forget it, I'm going after him" Said Edward, running after Jack.

"Ed wait! You can't go to the forbidden forest alone!" Shouted Esther, who went after him, followed by Samantha, Arabelle, Rian and Regulus.

Edward was running after Jack in the Forbidden Forest "Jack stop! Where are you going?!" He shouted behind him, where Edward's friends were following, Jack heard Edward calling him from behind but payed no attention to him and kept running, Edward soon lost track of Jack and became lost, thankfully, his friends caught up to him

"Where's Jack, where's he going?" Said Rian.

"I have no idea, the Forbidden Forest is huge and it would be impossible to find Jack in one place" Said Edward "we'll have to split up, Regulus goes with Arabelle, Rian goes with Esther, Samantha, you come with me, if any of us find Jack, we'll call for each other" he said, which he and his friends did what he suggested.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" His friends started calling for Jack, however, Jack was still running away until he reached a spot where he thought he was far enough from Hogwarts and his friends, he was starting to change, he became more hairy, his body started to form to that of an animal, Jack let out an agonizing scream.

The scream was so loud, it reached Edward who was still looking for him with Samantha "That must be Jack, let's go!" Said Samantha.

Edward and Samantha reached the spot where they heard Jack's scream, and they did find Jack, in pain "Guys! get over here, I found Jack!" Which moments later, the rest of the friends arrive.

"Jack, are you all right?" Said Rian, getting closer to Jack.

"No...stay away from me...get away from here...run...run now befo- AGH!" There, it happened, Jack slowly began to transform into...a werewolf! His teeth and claws were forming, he got taller and bigger while his friends watched in shock, when the transformation was complete, he howled.

Rian was so frightened by what she saw, she froze in her place, her eyes not blinking, her feet not moving, not one muscle was moving, where now Jack who was a werewolf could not control his werewolf form, he was slowly approaching Rian, growling at her, as if she was a prey to him.

"Regulus, come with me" Edward and Regulus quickly pulled out their wands at Jack, Regulus pulled Rian away while Edward was standing in front of Jack, who changed his sights from Rian to Edward.

"Jack, I don't want to do this at all, but you'll force me if you don't control yourself, fight it Jack, fight it, this is not you, are you listening? snap out of it!" Said Edward, keeping his wand aimed at Jack.

Jack was getting closer and closer by the second to Edward, until he suddenly leaped onto Edward, attempting to kill him "Jack no! Stupefy!" Edward cast the stunning spell unto Jack, thus sending him flying to a nearby tree and making him temporarily dazed.

"Guys run, go!" Shouted Edward, telling his friends to run "But...but Ed..." Said Rian, believing there still maybe a chance to make Jack remember his friends "I said run, now!" He took Rian by the hand and started running with the rest of their friends, they made their way back to the school, Jack became stunned by the spell no longer, he growled and howled then started to chase the gang, they ran as fast as they could, while Jack gave chase, they were very close to reaching Hogwarts, but not before Rian tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, Jack ran towards her, pouncing on her as she screamed in fear, noticing her friend in trouble, Esther quickly took out her wand and cast a spell on Jack "Incarcerous!" She shouted, a rope out of thin air tied Jack up away from Rian.

"Phew, nicely done Esther" Said Edward.

"You're welcome" she replied.

Rian quickly got up and hugged Esther, still tearing up a bit "Shh, it's all right Rian" Said Esther, comforting Rian, Regulus and Edward still kept their wands at Jack, who was growling while still tied up, trying to release himself from the ropes "Any ideas what should we do with him now? Because we can't take him inside while he's looking like this" Said Regulus.

"Well...there is one thing we could do, it may not work but it's our best shot" Suggested Arabelle.

"What is it?" Said Samantha.

"Rian, I think you should do the honors, point your wand at Jack and say "Homorphus"" Said Arabelle.

Rian inhaled and exhaled, pointing her wand at Jack, still growling at her "I hope this works" She said, she chanted the spell Arabelle told her "Homorphus" But nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Said Edward.

"I don't think so...I'll try again" Once more, she chanted the spell "Homorphus" But still nothing changed.

"Maybe you're not doing it right Rian, try again" Said Esther.

Rian gripped her wand tight, wishing nothing to have Jack back to his human form, she shouted the spell "Homorphus!" And this time, something did happen.

Jack began changing back to his original state, but he was unconscious when he changed back, since his energy as a werewolf made him exhausted.

"Woohoo, brilliant work Rian!" Said Samantha.

"Come on, let's get him inside before anybody starts asking questions" Said Edward, taking off his robe and covering Jack with it.

Back inside, Jack was at the hospital wing and his friends were waiting for him to wake up, with Rian being the closest to him.

At that moment, headmistress Mcgonagall entered the Hospital Wing "Edward Mystic, may I have a word with you, please?" Said headmistress Mcgonagall.

Edward got up, putting his hand on Jack's chest "Get better soon" he said, then went to Mcgonagall "On my way, headmistress" He said, following her, closing the door behind him.

Rian was tearing up a bit for Jack, holding his hand while he was still unconscious, her friends got closer and started comforting her.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in no time" Said Arabelle.

Moments later, Jack started opening his eyes and started looking around "Where am I...?" He said.

"Jack! You're awake, do you feel anything?" Said Rian.

"I'm still a bit tired but I'm all right, well, I guess now the secret's out, I'm sorry I tried to attack you" Said Jack.

"it's ok Jack, that wasn't you that attacked us anyway, it was the werewolf" Said Regulus.

"All that matters is that your back to us safe and sound" Said Rian, smiling, with Jack smiling back.

As for Edward, who'd been called by headmistress Mcgonagall, followed her to her office, she sat down on her chair, having a stern look on her face "Enjoying Hallowe'en, Mr Mystic?" She asked.

"Like always headmistress, thanks for asking" He replied.

"I trust you and your friends have not been up to anything dangerous, lately?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" Asked Edward.

"Well, it has come to my attention that a few students have gone to the Forbidden Forest with absolutely no professors attended or having permission to do so, would you care to explain that, Mr Mystic?" Said Mcgonagall.

Edward rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what to say to Mcgonagall "Well er...you see ma'am, as much as this is hard to believe, one of my friends ran there first, so me and my friends went after him to see what was wrong, to our surprise, he was a werewolf, we tried to calm him down and make him remember us, but he didn't and attacked us, we started running away but then one of our friends fell to the ground and the werewolf was going to eat her, so we tied him up, and used a spell that would turn him back to a human and...well, after that is where you found us with him in the Hospital Wing" Said Edward.

"Is this the whole truth, Mr Mystic?" She said.

"Yes headmistress, that is exactly what happened, but please do me a favor, don't punish them, it was my idea to go after our werewolf friend in the first place, I take full responsibility in this situation" Said Edward.

"Am I correct in assuming that going to the Forbidden Forest was your idea, Mr Mystic?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, it was no one else but me, I was actually against the idea of letting a professor know that our friend was going to the Forbidden Forest, as I wanted to take care of this myself, that is all I have to say" He replied, looking down.

"I see..." Said Mcgonagall, she stood up and walked to Edward, her hands behind her back "Mr Mystic, seeing as that you broke a school rule about going to the Forbidden Forest unattended by professors, not to mention endangering the lives of students, you leave me no choice but to do this, 40 points..." Said Mcgonagall.

Edward looked down even more.

"Will be awarded to Slytherin, for your determination to save your friend, and to take full responsibility rather then let others take the blame instead" She smiled.

"I...wow...thank you headmistress!" Said Edward, smiling brightly.

"Now, should situations like this happen again in the future, please remember to inform any professors you see, as you may be not so lucky next time" Said Mcgonagall.

"I promise, I'll be more careful and less reckless in the future, ma'am" He said.

"Very good Mr Mystic, off you go" She said.

Edward walked out of headmistress Mcgonagall's office and went straight to the Hospital Wing to check on his friends "Knock knock" He said.

"Hey Ed" Said Esther, walking up to him "So how did it go with headmistress Mcgonagall? She didn't seem to happy" She said.

"Nothing to worry about, for once, my rash behaviour ended up being a good thing, she awarded me with 40 points for saving Jack" Said Edward.

"Well...you did go after him first, so I'll give you credit for that" She said.

Edward walked to where Jack is "How's our beast doing?" Said Edward jokingly.

"Well I don't feel like gobbling you up as if you're a chicken, so I'm fine" He replied, chuckling "And Edward...thanks, I owe you" Said Jack, smiling.

"Hey it's what friends do, right? Besides, I'm sure you would've done the same" Said Edward.

"Okay guys, come on, Jack should get some rest after tonight" Said Samantha.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some candy for when you're out of the hospital wing" Said Edward, chuckling.

The six friends waved to Jack and left the Hospital Wing for Jack to rest, going back to the Great Hall to enjoy the rest of Hallowe'en.


	7. Chapter 7: Love within the Heart

A week has passed since the horrendous incident that happened to the seven friends, where Jack revealed to be a werewolf, thankfully, Jack is now fully recovered and was out of the Hospital Wing, things were starting to seem all right, until the news about Jack being a werewolf spread around the school very quickly, as that happened, students from all houses began to stay away from Jack, some were afraid of him, others thought him a monster. but his six friends knew Jack for who he was and did not keep away from him one inch, Jack didn't care too much about the word spreading about him, as long as he had his friends with him, he was happy.

After a lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Samantha, Jack, Arabelle, and Regulus got out of the class.

"I didn't realize how scary your boggart was Jack" Said Samantha, who was a bit frightened.

"That was nothing, you should see how it is in my dreams" He replied, chuckling.

"What's the matter Sam? You look like you've seen a ghost" Said Arabelle jokingly, giggling

"All right, come on you lot, let's go meet our other friends at the Great Hall" Said Jack, and with that, they headed for the Great Hall to meet Rian, Esther and Edward.

When they arrived, they saw Rian, Esther, and two other girls were sitting and talking with them.

They walked and greeted the four "Hello Esther and Rian" Said Samantha, waving at both Rian and Esther.

"Oh hello Samantha, how are you guys?" Said Esther, greeting them back.

"We're fine, we just finished our last class for the day, so we have the whole day to ourselves now" Said Regulus.

"Say, who're these two girls Esther?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, let me introduce you, this is one of my friends and housemate, Kara Brightstar" Said Rian, the brown, short haired Gryffindor girl got up and shook each of Samantha, Regulus, Arabelle and Jack's hands "Pleasure to meet you all" Said Kara, smiling.

"The pleasure is all ours" Replied Jack, smiling back.

"As for this one, you wouldn't believe who is she" Said Esther, smirking.

"And why not?" Asked Arabelle.

"All right, go tell them" Said Esther, motioning for the bunched-haired, rosy-cheeked Hufflepuff young girl to stand in front of the four friends "Hello everyone, I'm Rosie Mystic, it's very nice to meet you all" Said Rosie smiling cheerfully.

"Wait...Mystic? Are you by any chance related to...?" Asked Regulus.

Rosie nodded "Yes, Edward's my older brother?" She answered.

"Wow, is he really?" Exclaimed Jack.

Rosie went to meet Samantha "You must be Samantha, my brother told me all about you, it's very nice to meet someone from my house who's also a friend of Edward" Said Rosie, hugging her.

"Awww, well it's finally nice to meet one of Edward's family" Said Samantha, hugging Rosie back.

"Rosie, time for us to go, else we'll be late for class" Said Kara, picking up her books.

"I'm coming Kara, it was very nice meeting you all, I hope to see you again soon, bye!" Waved Rosie and Kara to the six friends, with them waving back.

"What an adorable girl, she seems very sweet, unlike her devil of a brother" Giggled Samantha.

"Speaking of which, where is Edward? He's been gone for the past week" Asked Jack.

"I haven't seen him either, it's like he suddenly disappeared" Said Esther.

"I hope nothing bad happened to him" Said Rian, a little worried about Edward.

"All right, come on everyone, let's go look for him" Said Arabelle.

"It's better if we split up, it'd be easier to find him that way" Suggested Regulus".

"Good idea Regulus, okay, Rian goes with Esther, Regulus is with Arabelle, and I'll go with Samantha, we'll all meet back here later after an hour or so, and if we find him we'll bring him back here too" Said Jack, and with that, the friends split up and the search for Edward began.

But Edward was nowhere to be found, it was like he just up and vanished since the past incident, Rian went to check if he's in the Training Ground or the Courtyard, while Esther looked for him in the Slytherin Common Room, but without any luck, Regulus and Arabelle have asked all the teachers Edward has class with on his whereabouts, but unfortunately they also don't know where Edward is since he hasn't attended their classes either, Samantha and Jack have searched the library to see if they can find him, sadly, he wasn't in anywhere to be found in the library, that is until they found Edward sitting alone in a table filled with books, long and short pages that were all about werewolves.

"Ed! There you are, we have been looking all over Hogwarts for you!" Said Samantha.

"Congratulations Sam, you found me" Said Edward, reading a book without lifting his face up to Samantha.

The sight of Edward being surrounded by books all about werewolves amazed and widened Jack's eyes "Edward...what is all this?" He asked.

"Well, since I recently just found out that my dear friend is a werewolf, it is up to me to find a way of undoing whoever or whatever did this to you" Replied Edward, flipping the pages of his book.

Samantha dragged a chair near her and sat next Edward "Have you learnt anything so far?" She asked.

Edward immediately closed the book he was reading and tossed it to the pile of books he finished reading, which were ten or more, he grabbed another book beside him and kept turning the pages until he reached the one he was looking for, he turned the book around to show Samantha and pointed to a picture of a man that raised Jack's anger a little.

"Who's he Ed? It looks like part human, part animal" Said Samantha.

Just before Edward can say a word, Jack beat him to it "...Fenrir Greyback" Said Jack angrily looking at the picture of Fenrir Greyback.

"The very one who was responsible for the most werewolf infections in the Wizarding World, and was also recruiting them the Dark Lord's service" Said Edward, while still pointing at the picture.

"So, you're saying that this man was the one who made Jack what he is now?" Asked Samantha.

Quickly, Jack shut the book "Forget it Edward, if you think that you can do anything to break my curse then you can't, because I have already tried a lot".

"We won't know until we try Jack" Said Edward, then he took his wand and aimed it at Jack "Sorry about this, Legileme-".

Just seconds away before Edward could cast the spell, Samantha uncontrollably hit Edward's shoulder that made him drop his wand "Bloody hell Ed! What are you thinking?!" Said Samantha.

"Do you have any better ideas? I'm all ears if you do" Said Edward, picking up his wand.

"You know Edward, you don't always have to be the one who fixes everything, some problems are just not meant to be solved" Said Jack, getting a bit more angry.

"It won't with that attitude Jack" Said Edward.

Samantha started to notice the tension that Jack and Edward stirred up, not wanting them to argue any more, she grabbed Jack by the hand and tried to pull him "Come on Jack, let's go tell the others that we found Edward" She said.

"No, not yet Sam, first I have to let Edward know that he can't solve every problem as if he can because he can't, and that he doesn't have to do this just for me!" Said Jack, his voice started to sound angrier.

Once Edward heard Jack's words, he stood up from his chair and faced Jack "I'm not doing this only for you, you bloody idiot, I'm doing this so I don't have to look at you attacking any other students or worse, our friends, and may I remind you, you were THIS close to killing Rian and I" Said Edward, also getting angry.

"THEN KEEP OUT OF IT WHEN I TELL YOU TO, WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THIS MATTER FROM NOW ON DOESN'T CONCERN YOU ANYMORE!" Shouted Jack

"AND I SAY IT CONCERNS ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Shouted Edward back.

"JACK, ED, STOP IT!" Shouted Samantha, trying to break her friends apart from fighting.

Just that moment, Madam Pince heard the shouting and came to the trio "Shhh! Keep it down you little scoundrels, other students can't read over your loud voices!" Scorned Madam Pince with a strict look on her face.

"I'm sorry Madam Pince, I'll make sure their voices aren't loud" Said Samantha, Madam Pince left after that.

Samantha pulled both Edward and Jack back to their seats and took a seat herself "Now listen to me, Edward, I know it's great that you believe you can do everything, but he's right you know, not every problem is meant for you to solve, or maybe just wasn't yours to solve it, and Jack, while it is fine that you want to keep your problems to yourself, you should at least appreciate that Ed cares about you as his friend and doesn't want you to hurt yourself even more".

Both Jack and Edward turned their faces away from each other, then slowly looking at each other again, Jack lowered his face while Edward crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Ed, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just didn't want to drag you into this curse with me, I've lost many people dear to me to it" Said Jack.

"It's I who should apologize, it was never my curse to break in the first place, it's yours and you can decide whether you want my help or not" Replied Edward.

"That's much better, now why don't you hug and make up?" Said Samantha, to which Jack and Edward got up, smiled to each other and hugged.

"See you guys? You two are friends, no matter how many times you fight or argue, and remember that the others and I are always there for you too" She said, getting up and joining them in the group hug "Now come on, I'm sure the others are waiting for us back in the Great hall" With that, the three left the library.

 **The Great Hall**

Edward, Samantha and Jack went to the Great Hall where Regulus, Arabelle, Esther and Rian were waiting for them at a table.

"There you are Ed, where the bloody hell have you been?!" Said Esther, getting up from her seat and hugged him.

"Were you worried about me that much Esther?" Asked Edward, hugging her back.

"Yes I was worried, who else will do my potion project for next week's assignment?" Replied Esther jokingly.

"Yeah, I missed you too" Said Edward, chuckling, then they sat down with their friends again once more.

"What happened Edward? We were all very worried about you" Asked Rian.

"Sorry everyone, needless to say, I was just getting too deep in the "thing" Jack has that happened last week, but don't worry, I'm back now, and it was all thanks Samantha, without her, Jack and I would've killed each other" He said.

"Nice work, Mama Sam" Said Arabelle, giggling.

"Oh hush you, or else you're grounded" Said Samantha jokingly.

After an hour had passed with the seven friends chatting together, headmistress McGonagall stood up in front of everyone who was in the Great Hall and tapped the cup with a spoon "May I have your attention please?" She said, to which everyone stopped talking and turned to her.

"I have a very exciting announcement to make that I am sure you would all like to hear, in prior to our Hallowe'en festival last week, we have another entertaining event this week, as of tonight, we shall be having a Masquerade Ball and all students from all houses are welcome to participate in it, now, there are also certain rules to attending this ball, you must be at least a fourth year student, you must wear a formal attire with anything that represents your house, and you want to bring another student who younger than a fourth year as a guest with you, then by all means you can, thank you all for your time, carry on" With that, Headmistress Mcgonagall left the Great Hall.

"Did you hear that guys? We're gonna have a Masquerade ball tonight, how exciting!" Exclaimed Samantha.

"Ohh sounds to me like a great opportunity for Edward and Esther to go to the ball as sweethearts instead of just friends" Said Arabelle jokingly.

"What?! No! I wouldn't come with Edward as my date if he was the only boy in the school I didn't ask to the ball, I'd rather go with a muggle instead" Said Esther.

"Please, the only person I'd love to take to the ball with me is none other than myself, since I don't love anyone more than myself" Said Edward proudly.

"Oh knock it off you two" Said Rian, rolling her eyes.

"Who're you gonna bring Regulus?" Asked Jack.

"I can't tell, it's a surprise" He replied with a smirk

"What about you, Arabelle?" Asked Samantha.

"Also a surprise" Replied Arabelle, giggling.

"Well, I'm going to bring my new boyfriend Steven, We just started our relationship but because we have so many classes, we don't meet each other very often, this'll be a great chance to spend more time with him"" Said Rian excitedly.

"Jack, Sam, how about you two?" Asked Edward.

"Never was a fan of this kind of event really, I haven't decided if I'll go or not" Said Jack.

"Oh I'll definitely go to the ball, sadly I don't have anyone to go with but I don't really mind going alone" Said Samantha

"I guess we should all get ready then, I'll see you guys at the ball" Said Edward, getting up from his seat "You coming, Esther?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming Ed, we'll meet at the ball later everyone" Esther waved to her friends before going with Edward to their common room.

"Come on guys, we should go too" Said Rian, when she got up, she noticed that Jack was the only one sitting alone at the table while the others left "Are you coming, Jack?" She asked "Oh...you go Rian, I'm just gonna sit here for a while" He said, relaxing on his chair, Rian then went to her common room as the others did.

Jack kept thinking to himself if he should go to the ball or not, since he wasn't really into masquerade balls and whatnot too much but he does like spending time with his friends, after half an hour of thinking, he got up from his seat and to his common room he went.

 **At the ball**

A few hours later, the Great Hall had been transformed into the Great Ball Hall, the decorations were sparkling bright, with the crystal ball shaped as the moon, there were candles and the roof was designed to look like the sky and stars at night, the students were wearing fancy suits, elegant dresses and decorative masks, couples and guests alike, so were some of the professors, also were the ghosts attending the ball, as for our seven friends, the first to arrive was Arabelle, who was wearing a long glittering dark-blue dress and a mask, who was waiting for someone.

Suddenly, there was a pat on Arabelle's shoulder followed by a familliar voice "Excuse me ma'am, but I believe you are to be my date for this evening".

Arabelle turned around to find out it was Regulus, who'd wore a suit with a blue tie and mask "Regulus, you made it!" Said Arabelle happily, hugging Regulus.

"Of course I came, couldn't miss this moment for anything" He said, hugging her back "Wow, you look very beautiful in that dress".

"Thank you, you also look very handsome, the blue tie is a nice touch" She said.

"Well, a bit of house pride can't hurt anybody, now can it?" Said Regulus, chuckling.

Moments later, Regulus and Arabelle were joined by Rian, who wore a long silky red dress, Samantha, wearing a yellow puffy dress, Jack, wearing a vest-suit with a red tie, and Esther, who was wearing a satin long green dress "Hey, there's Regulus and Arabelle" Said Esther, and the four friends went to greet them.

"Hi, there you guys are!" Said Arabelle, hugging her friends "And Jack, I'm happy that you came too, I thought you weren't coming" She said.

"It took a long time to convince Jack into coming to the ball, but thankfully, he did" Said Rian.

"My friends are going, so why shouldn't I?" Said Jack, smiling.

At that moment while the friends were greeting each other, a voice called out to them from the stairs "Greetings, my dear friends".

It was Edward walking down the stairs, but it didn't look like the Edward they know, he was wearing a three-piece suit, with a green tie, vest and jacket, Edward's hair was wild and free all the time, but this time he combed it into more fancy-like, he also had a proud devilish-smile on his face, even his voice changed to fit his look.

"Watch out everyone, here comes the sly devil in green" Said Jack, jokingly.

"The sly handsome devil, if you please" Replied Edward, he shook hands with Jack and Regulus.

"Look at you, you cleaned up very nicely" Said Rian.

"I must, how else will I steal the eyes and hearts of everyone I meet?" He said, chuckling softly, bowing and kissing Rian's hand, then did the same with Samantha "Samantha, you are looking lovely this evening, as lovely as a golden flower".

"Ohhh my, Edward, you're such a silver-tongued charmer" Said Samantha, blushing then curtsying.

"It's a ball, is it not? Instead of the fun-loving Ed you all know, today stands before you Edward the gentleman" Then moved to Esther and bowed "My dear Esther, I look forward to sweeping you off your feet tonight" He said, just before he could kiss Esther's hand, she quickly withdrew it "In your dreams, Prince Charming" Said Esther "Or perhaps in your dreams, my fair lady" Replied Edward with a smirk "Hmph".

"Oh, everyone I have something I want to say" Said Arabelle, catching the attention of her friends "What is it Arabelle?" Asked Rian.

Arabelle looked to Regulus and placed her head in his shoulder "Arabelle and I are officially together now" Regulus placed his arm around her.

"Congratulations you two, we're so happy for you" Said Samantha, clapping excitedly, they all congratulated Arabelle and Regulus on their new relationship, except Edward who was crossing his arms "About time, took you long enough" He said.

"Wait a minute, you knew?" Asked Regulus.

"I'm a Slytherin, remember? The sneaky slithering snake in the grass, also, I'll say this in a way you Ravenclaw can understand, I can read you two like a book" Said Edward jokingly.

"So much for Edward the gentleman" Said Esther, laughing.

Headmistress Mcgonagall climbed up the stage and tapped a glass with a spoon "May I have your attention please? Welcome students to this year's Masquerade ball, I am delighted to that everyone one you have dressed in the appropriate attire for this evening's event, we shall now begin the ball with a few moments of time for you to introduce yourselves to one another, then followed shortly by a slow dance, I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I will, carry on everyone" After that, she left the stage and the students began dancing in couples at the dance floor.

Then, Rian called out to someone who was near "Steven, over here!" She hugged and kissed Steven's cheek "Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Steven" The friends greeted the young Gryffindor "We're going to dance now, hope to see you there" Said Rian before leaving with Steven "Have fun" Said Jack.

"What about you Ed, is there no lady beautiful enough for you to take her to the dance ball and make her fall in love with you?" Said Esther sarcastically.

"Like I said before Esther, the only person I'd gladly take to the ball is myself, and besides, I don't need to for a girl to fall in love with me, for I have already fallen in love with..." Before Edward could finish his sentence, he was quickly captured in the figure of a young lady who left his eyes widened and his jaw opened, she was a lightly-tanned girl who was was wearing a long velvet green ball gown with matching gloves, Edward couldn't move, he was completely frozen, the only thing he could do, was mutter out a single word to finish what he was going to say before he saw the girl " _her..."_

"Her? Who are you talking about Ed?" Asked Esther, looking confused, she looked around to see who he was staring at until she saw who it was "Heh, looks like even the Great Mystic Ed has fallen for some girls" She said, then came along Jack and Regulus who also noticed Edward not moving "Hey, what happened with Edward? It looks like someone cast Immobulus or Petrificus Totalus on him" Said Jack.

"Nope, he cast a spell on himself that would turn him to stone, he's looking at that girl over there, apparently he's in love" Pointed Esther at the lightly-tanned girl who was talking with her friend.

"Ohh that's Adelaide, she's a friend of my cousin Corina, whom she's talking with right now" Said Regulus.

"She's very beautiful, Regulus, do you think you can introduce me to her?" Asked Edward.

"Sure, come with me" Said Regulus, leading Edward across the crowd until he reached Corina and Adelaide "Hey Corina!" Said Regulus, calling out to his cousin "Reggie! Hey, what are you doing here?" Said Corina, hugging Regulus "The same thing you're doing, enjoying the ball, I want to introduce to you my friend Edward Mystic, Ed, this is my cousin, Corina" Said Regulus.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward" Said Corina, she extended her hand to him "The pleasure is all mine, Corina" Edward kissed her hand once he got hold of it "Oooh, quite the gentleman friend you have there, Reggie" Said Corina, giggling.

"And Edward, this is Adelaide Richelieu, she's Slytherin and we go to potions class together" Adelaide also extended her hand to Edward "Hello Edward, nice to meet you" She said, she was the only girl until now that Edward shook her hand instead of kissing it, there was just something about her that left Edward lost and speechless, her sparkling green eyes, her dazzling smile, her flowing mahogany hair, but then he regained his consciousness and spoke "Oh, nice to meet you as well".

"Well, I should get back to Arabelle now, you two have fun together" Said Regulus "Oh hold on Reg, I'm coming too" Corina also left with Regulus, leaving Edward alone with Adelaide.

For everytime Edward tried to speak out a word, he would soon forget what it was and his mouth lied open for nothing but air to come out, he tried his best to control himself until he finally said something "You're very beautiful, Adelaide" He said, in the softest voice he can with a small smile.

"Why thank you Edward, you're handsome as well" Replied Adelaide.

"I uh...I wanted to ask you something, if I may?" He said.

"Yes?" Said Adelaide.

Edward was afraid that he was going to ask her a stupid question, but he built up his courage and cleared his throat "How long have you known Corina and Regulus?" He asked.

"For as long as I can remember, Corina and I go way back as best friends, and I have met Regulus on some occasions, what about you?" She asked.

"Oh me? I only met Regulus this year, but even with that, we became real close friends with each other, as for Corina, I only have met her the moment I met you" Said Edward.

"Regulus did tell me a bit of things about you, how you beat him in that dueling competition and became head of the dueling club" She said.

"Well, I always said, if you're good at something, try to become it's master instead of it mastering you" Said Edward, making Adelaide giggle a little, just that giggle of hers was enough to make Edward sigh and get lost in his thoughts about her, but soon he snapped out of it by the waltz music that started playing, it was time for the slow dance.

Realizing this was his chance to spend time with Adelaide, he extended his hand to Adelaide "Adelaide, may I have this dance?" He asked.

Adelaide smiled and placed her hand on his "You may" She replied.

Edward smiled brightly and lead Adelaide to the center of the dance floor, he bowed while she curtseyed, he placed his hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder, then they both touched each other's hand, to Edward, it was like he was touching the girl with the most delicate skin, and the dance between the two started, they went left and right, back and forth, They both smiled the best they can while looking at each other, Adelaide wasn't really planning to dance with anyone but she didn't mind at all dancing with Edward.

Overlooking from a nearby table, was Esther, Samantha and Jack who were sitting together, they Edward dancing with Adelaide "Oh look at them, don't they look so romantic together? I'm really happy for Edward that he found someone to be with at the ball" Said Samantha.

"Yeah, to be honest, I've never seen Edward smile so much of all the days I've been friends with him" Said Jack, placing his cheek on his hand.

"I'm just glad it's not I who's dancing with Ed, better her than me" Said Esther jokingly.

"Oh come now Esther, I'm sure that deep down, inside your cold, cold heart, you want to be his princess" Giggled Samantha.

"Hmph, more like the princess that doesn't want him for a prince" She replied.

"Excuse me, I'll get more punch for us" Said Jack, getting up from his seat

The dancing floor was a very wonderful sight, each couple were dancing lovingly and sweetly with each other, so did that go for Edward with Adelaide, Regulus with Arabelle, and Steven with Rian "Well, it finally happened, the day where the ravens became lovebirds" Said Regulus, chuckling "I'll always be your lovebird Regulus" Said Arabelle, she pulled Regulus closer to her and started dancing gently with him.

Steven and Rian soon found themselves dancing next to Edward and Adelaide, noticing how beautifully they danced with each other "Steven, can I ask for a favor?" Said Rian.

"Sure Rian, what is it?" Steven replied.

Rian got closer to Steven and whispered in his ear, he nodded and went to Edward, patting him in the shoulder "Excuse me, may I?" Said Steven, Edward was hesitant at first to let someone else dance with Adelaide, but once he saw Rian behind Steven motioning for him to come, he quickly realized what she wanted.

"By all means" Said Edward, stepping aside to allow Steven dance with Adelaide and Edward went to Rian and danced with her "How dare you pull me away from my date like that?" Said Edward jokingly.

"Oh, so you do like her, do you?" Said Rian, giggling.

"Hey, if the lioness is going to dance with the lion, then so will this snake with that viper" He replied, chuckling.

Rian giggled "But really, how did you find her Edward?" She Asked honestly.

Edward looked at Adelaide while she was dancing with Steven and sighed "She's...very beautiful, from the minute i saw her, I felt like I drank an elixir of Amortentia, I...I think I'm in love with her Rian" Answered Edward.

"Why don't you go tell her how you feel then? I'm sure she would understand" She said.

"i don't know Rian...what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't believe that I'm ready for that just yet" He said.

"Well then don't worry, I'm sure that there will come a day when she will love you as much as you love her" Said Rian, smiling and rubbing Edward's shoulder.

"Thanks Rian, I much appreciate it" He replied.

"You're welcome, now go, before my boyfriend steals your date from you" She said, giggling.

Edward hugged Rian and went to Steven, patting him on the shoulder, letting him know that Rian was waiting for him, Steven bowed to Adelaide, and Adelaide curtseyed, Steven went back to Rian and Edward was finally back with Adelaide "Sorry about that, my friend just wanted to have a word with me" Said Edward "That's all right, Edward" And they were together once more, dancing around in circles across the ball floor, while dancing, Edward felt as if he was alone in the whole world with no one with him but Adelaide, he spun her around and she followed his lead in his steps, to the fact that some students were looking at Adelaide and Edward's amazing dance.

At that moment, Headmistress Mcgonagall went to where Arabelle and Regulus were "Mr Black, mind if I burrow Ms Nightingle for a moment?" She said.

Regulus didn't know what to say since he didn't want to leave Arabelle, but Arabelle nodded to him and smiled "Not at all, Headmistress" Said Arabelle going with Mcgonagall, with Regulus following them to see where they were going.

Headmistress went with Arabelle inside the curtains of the stage, with Regulus was looking at them from afar "Enjoying yourself for the night, Ms Nightingle?" Asked Mcgonagall.

"Yes I am Headmistress" Replied Arabelle.

"Good, now there is a matter I wish to discuss with you" Said Mcgonagall.

"What is it, Headmistress?" Asked Arabelle.

"One of our students was supposed to perform at the stage today, but sadly she has fallen ill and couldn't make it, I was wondering if you would take her place instead, of course if you don't want to, I'll look for someone else" Said Mcgonagall.

Arabelle was shocked to hear this, for she wasn't expecting to sing in front of the crown, and she did have stage-fright, but since she did not know how to say no to Mcgonagall, she took a deep breath "I'll try my best, Headmistress..." She said, looking down.

"Very good Ms Nightingle, you shall perform at the stage shortly, I hope you won't disappoint me" Said Mcgonagall,

"I won't Headmistress..." Said Arabelle, Mcgonagall nodded and went to speak with the student who will perform with her.

Arabelle held up the paper that had the lyrics for the song she was going to perform in front of the crowd and sat to read it, but while she was doing so, her hands started shivering, her heart had gone up to her throat, and the paper fell from her hand, Arabelle covered her face with both of her hands.

Seeing Arabelle sad, he quickly rushed and sat next to her "What's wrong Arabelle?".

"I can't do it Regulus, I just simply can't, this is very difficult for me to do, I don't know if I wi-".

"Yes you will, I know you Arabelle, you're stronger than this, whatever hard obstacle you find in your path, I know you will always find a way to overcome it, and that I'll always be there for you, always" Said Regulus, putting his arm around her.

"Thank you Regulus..." She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him, but Regulus was soon caught when Mcgonagall came back "And just what business do you have here, Mr Black?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing Headmistress, I just wanted to comfort Arabelle since I saw her feeling down" Said Regulus, standing up.

"And now your work is done, off you go" Said Mcgonagall, Regulus placed a hand on Arabelle's shoulder before he left "All right ms Nightingle, it is time for your performance" Said Mcgonagall "Coming Headmistress..." Said Arabelle, following Mcgonagall.

Mcgonagall tapped the glass once more and stood in front of the students "Now students, I would like to present to you all our final activity for the night's event, performing the song, Arabelle Nightingle" Announced Mcgonagall, with Arabelle climbed up the stage.

She was terrified of all the eyes staring at her and nearly fainted, but remembering what Regulus told her before she went to the stage relieved her a bit, with confidence, she closed her eyes and imagined as if only Regulus was watching her, signalling the student who'd play the piano to begin, he played the piano, her mouth opened and she began to sing.

" _La la la la la la la..."_ Arabelle thought she was going to mess up some of the lyrics, but she was doing all right as long as she was closing her eyes and only saw Regulus in her head, until she stopped singing and heard the crowd clapping for her, especially Regulus and her friends, immediately, she got off the stage and threw herself to Regulus's arms "I did it Regulus! I did it!" Said Arabelle excitedly.

"I had no doubt that you could, I always believe in you that you can do anything" And both of them kissed each other in the lips and embraced.

"With that students, ends our event for the day, it is time for you all to head back to your rooms" Said Mcgonagall announcing the end of the ball, after that, all of Arabelle's friends went to congratulate her on her brilliant performance, and chatted while walking to the outside the ball.

As for Edward and Adelaide, their dance had come to an end and they bowed and curtseyed to each other "Thank you for the dance, Edward, it was very fun for me" Said Adelaide, smiling.

"Certainly, a gentleman is always glad to dance with a lady" He said, kissing her extremely soft gloved-hands, with her smiling even more.

"Well, I must be going now, again, thank you for the dance, goodbye Edward" Said Adelaide, as she made her way to the door.

"Uh, wait!" Said Edward, catching up to her before he could lose her "I'll walk you to your room, seeing as it's my room too" He said, chuckling.

"All right" Said Adelaide, walking to across the hall with him, holding his arm.

"I must say that your dancing was very brilliant, where did you learn all that?" Asked Edward,

"I used to take ballet classes when I was a child, so I knew a thing or two about dancing" Replied Adelaide.

"Is that so? I don't know a lot about ballet but I can say that you were dancing like a white swan with me, or should I say, green swan" He chuckled and she giggled.

On their way, the two were soon met by the Bloody Baron, who was passing by, he stopped and looked at the both of them, Adelaide holding Edward's arm "Take my advice young man, don't fall in love, for the person you love may not feel the same about you in return, which will surely lead you to both of your deaths!" He said and continued to fly away around the halls of the school.

"Ignore him, he's always like that" Said Edward, while escorting Adelaide down the stairs.

And Edward kept walking until they arrived at the Slytherin common room, Edward spoke the password and the passageway was revealed to them, they then walked and walked until they reached the girls' dormitory, where Adelaide would leave Edward "Here you are Adelaide" Said Edward "Thank you Edward" Adelaide Replied "Oh Adelaide, will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"You might, or perhaps not, but I do hope to see you again, Goodnight Edward" She said before heading off.

"Goodnight Adelaide..." He said softly, Edward then went and sat on the couch nearby the fireplace, he just couldn't get the memory of the great time he spent with Adelaide, he was so very happy that he couldn't sleep, all what he could think of was one thing that he kept on saying "Adelaide..." With each time he spoke the name, his smile began to grow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Self

"So everyone, we have two kinds of spells, verbal and non verbal" Said Professor Flitwick, giving a lecture in Charms class, where Edward, Adelaide and Esther where present at, while Esther and other students were listening to Flitwick, Edward was gazing at Adelaide, admiring how beautiful she is and how much he had a fun time spending with her at the Masquerade ball last night.

"Now I'd like a volunteer to step down here and demonstrate in casting verbal and non-verbal spells, how about you Mr Mystic?" Asked Flitwick, but Edward didn't hear a thing and was still staring at Adelaide "Mr Mystic, are you all right?" Asked Flitwick again.

"Ed!" Esther nudged Edward's shoulder.

"Ow! What?" Asked Edward, Esther pointed to Flitwick, who was waiting for Edward.

"Oh, sorry Professor Flitwick, I was distracted for a moment there" Said Edward, getting up from his seat and coming down.

"Pay attention please, Mr Mystic, now, I'd like you to cast the Water-Making charm, if you please" Said Flitwick.

"Sure, Professor" Edward took his wand from his robe's pocket, waved his wand and shouted "Aguamenti!" A squirt of water flew from the tip of Edward's wand and landed on the ground.

"Well done, Mr Mystic, now, cast the Drought charm on the water that's on the ground, which remember, it is a non-verbal spell" Said Flitwick.

"Right Professor" Edward tried and tried again to cast the Drought charm on the water on the ground, the first time, he failed, the second time, he failed as well, the third time however, the spell backfired, a jet stream of water spurted to Edward's face, causing him to be very wet and to slip and fall on his back, which made Adelaide, Esther and the entire class to laugh, it also made Flitwick laugh a bit.

"So as you can see class, the non-verbal spell requires more focus and concentration in order to cast it, therefore you'll need to practice it time and time again until you are able to" Flitwick took out his own wand and waved it at the wet floors, in seconds, the water dried up from the floor completely, after that, Flitwick put away his wand.

"And with that, that's all for today's lesson, class dismissed" Said Flitwick, and the students began to leave the Charms class, all except for Edward, who was still sitting in his seat and reading the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6.

"Ed, come on, Charms class is over" Said Esther, waiting on Edward.

"Hmm? Oh, you go Esther, I'll catch up later" Said Edward, Esther shrugged and left the classroom.

"I see that class is not over for you yet, Mr Mystic" Said Flitwick.

"I hope you don't mind Professor, I'm just trying to improve my skills in casting charms" Said Edward.

"Not at all Mr Mystic, it's always great to see students who want to learn and study more" Said Flitwick, walking towards the door.

"Oh, Professor Flitwick!" Shouted Edward.

"Yes, Mr Mystic?" Flitwick turned around and asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does make a wizard...great at spell casting? For both verbal and non-verbal, that is" Asked Edward.

"A very good question, well suffice to say, what you need to do is keep practicing, because as you know, practice makes perfect, and of course it takes lots of concentration and focus to cast the spell you want and what you want it to do, that may take some time, would you like to know a better way?" Said Flitwick.

"Yes please, Professor, what is it?" Asked Edward excitedly.

"It's quite simple, handling your wand is just like going to your classes, understand every word you hear to the letter, and you will find that it will come very much in use to you in the future" Said Flitwick.

"So you're saying that all I need to to do is...be one with my wand?" Asked Edward.

"Exactly, Mr Mystic, if you know your wand, you will know it's power, and at the same time, it will know what kind of wizard you are, which will help the both of you gaining a mutual understanding" Said Flitwick.

"Wow..that is really good advice, thanks very much, Professor!" Exclaimed Edward.

"Always a pleasure, Mr Mystic, oh and one more thing, I want you to remember this, Mr Mystic, being a great wizard has nothing to do with being a good wizard, but being a good wizard is what makes you a great wizard" Said Flitwick,

"I'll be sure to remember that, thanks again Professor Flitwick" Said Edward, smiling.

"Of course" Said Flitwick, then left the classroom, leaving Edward all alone by himself, Edward went back to his seat and started flipping his book of spells again, there was something though that Flitwick said that made him remember something that happened to him a long time ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Hello there, Ollivander" Said Nolan, entering Ollivander's shop with a young Edward.

"Good morning, Mr Mystic, what can I do for you?" Asked Ollivander.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to somebody" Said Nolan "Edward, this is Garrick Ollivander, he's the one that gave me my first wand, as he will give you one" Edward stepped forward to Ollivander.

"Hello Mr Ollivander, how do you do?" Said young Edward.

"Very well, my boy, very well" Said Ollivander, shaking Edward's hand.

"Edward's just turned twelve and I believe it's time that he received his first wand, don't you agree Mr Ollivander?" Asked Nolan.

"Right you are, Mr Mystic" Replied Ollivander.

"Mr Ollivander, can you give me a strong wand? I want to be a great wizard like my father" Said Edward.

"Haha, like father like son I see, well not to worry, young Edward, I'll bring you the best wand I have for you, first allow me to ask you, which is your wand-hand?" Asked Ollivander, Edward raised his right hand.

"All right then, excuse me, I'll be right back" Said Ollivander, going to look through his wand shelf.

"Right, now Edward, I'll be going to get your mother and sister, when you finish with Ollivander, wait for us outside his shop" Said Nolan, kneeling to Edward.

"Do you think 'll be a great wizard with my wand like you, dad?" Asked Edward.

"No son, I do not, because I believe you'll be a much better wizard than I was" Said Nolan, putting both his hands on Edward's shoulder.

"But I want to be a strong one like you" Said Edward.

"And I want you to be a much more stronger than I am, listen Edward, just because I'm your father, doesn't mean you have to follow my steps, you can if you want, but it's better to go through your own, do you understand what I'm saying, son?" Asked Nolan.

"Yes dad, I understand" Said Edward.

"But don't forget, whatever wizard you turn out to in the end, know that I'm always proud of you" Said Nolan, smiling.

"Thanks dad" Said Edward, hugging his father, Nolan hugged him back, then leaving the shop.

Then, Ollivander came back with a wand box and opened it "There we are, Chestnut wood, Unicorn hair core, 10" inches, quite bendy flexibility" Said Ollivander, giving the wand to Edward, the wand looked as if it was a twig taken from a tree, when Edward held it, flowers appeared everywhere with a rainbow above.

"Wonderful, it seems that this wand has chosen you on your first try, I can tell that you will make the world a better place with it" Said Ollivander.

"I don't think I want it, it'll be much better if it belonged to my sister, do you have any other wands Mr Ollivander, like ones that have, great power?" Asked Edward.

"Oh, very well, one moment" Ollivander took the wand from Edward and went to get another one, moments later, Ollivander came back with another wand box "How about this one? Blackthorn wood, Dragon Heartstring core, 14" inches, hard flexibility" Said Ollivander, then gave a black mysterious looking wand to Edward, once Edward held it, he felt as if there was something "Evil" in it, and from the tip of the wand came a black twister that clouded the room with thunder and lightning, Edward quickly put the wand away.

"Oh dear..." Said Ollivander, looking worried.

"I don't think I'll be most comfortable with that wand" Said Edward, a bit frightened.

"Yes...awfully curious how such a peculiar wand chose you, I wonder if this is what you meant by a 'wand with great power'?" Said Ollivander.

"I don't know...I do want a powerful wand, but not one that's as scary and...dark as that one" Said Edward.

"Well then, not to worry, my boy, this is perfectly normal, not all can get the wand that's right for them on their first try, let's see now, hmm" Ollivander thought for a moment, then, an idea came to him "Tell me, young Edward, why, might i ask, do you want to be a powerful wizard?" Asked Edward.

"Because I want everyone to know me as one, just like my dad, I want to be famous as a great wizard" Said Edward.

"Is that all?" Asked Ollivander again.

"Umm...well, also because my dad told me of some bad and evil wizards just like You-Know-Who, and I want to be strong enough to protect everyone I know and love from bad wizards like him" Replied Edward.

Ollivander nodded and then went back to look through his wand shelf again, then came with another wand box, he took the wand out of the box and examined it, the wand was brown and had ancient marking on the handle and the middle part of it "How is this one then, my boy?" Asked Ollivander, giving the wand to Edward.

Once Edward held it, a great bright white light emitted from the tip of the wand, it shone very brightly to that even those outside of the shop could notice it, then the light faded "I think I like this one very much, yes, this looks like a strong wand for me" Said Edward, smiling.

"Amazing, may I see that wand, my boy?" Asked Ollivander, Edward gave him the wand and Ollivander examined it again, suddenly he gasped "Alder wood, Pheonix feather core, 13" inches, slightly springy flexibility, how extraordinary..." Mumbled Ollivander to himself, much to Edward's confusion.

"What is it Mr Ollivander, is something wrong?" Asked Edward.

"An ambitious wand for an ambitious wizard...my young Edward, you should consider yourself very lucky, for you have been indeed chosen by a powerful wand that is unlikely to choose just any regular wizard" Said Ollivander with a joyous voice.

"Really, a powerful wand chose me?" Exclaimed Edward.

"Not just any powerful wand, a very powerful wand that is very difficult to tame, means it will not accept any wizard or witch that holds it, only those who sees them as worthy, and it's been gifted with such power that will allow you to make your mark on the world with it" Said Ollivander, giving the wand back to Edward.

"Yes! I'm going to be a great wizard like dad" Said Edward excitedly.

"Now that you have your own wand, you must know something crucially important, the wand learns from the wizard, and the wizard from the wand" Said Ollivander.

"What does that mean, Mr Ollivander?" Asked Edward.

"It means that there is much more to a wand than just a magical stick, it has a mind of it's own that reads its wielders, therefore, you must know what kind of wand is the one you hold in your very hands, the more you know of your wand, the more it will know of you, learn from it's mistakes and correct it, learn it's power and control it, also, it will learn what is it that you want it to do, thus, creating a bond between you that can't be broken by any force" Said Ollivander.

"Wow, thank you very much for the wand, Mr Ollivander, goodbye" Said Edward, exiting the shop.

"Good luck, young Edward" Said Ollivander.

 _ **Present, few hours later**_

Edward was in the Defense against the Dark Arts class by his own, examining the same wand he got from Ollivander five years ago "You know I always wondered, why did you choose me? Surely there would've been much better wizards or witches than I am, but then again, I'm glad I chose you, there's no telling what would've happened if I chose the other one" Said Edward, while facing a closet that had a boggart in it.

He then quietly shut the door of the class and stood in front of the closet, he looked at himself at its mirror and took a deep breath, he pointed his wand at the door and it opened, what came out of it was something terrible, it was something that was very similar to Edward, as if they were twins, But this Edward had red eyes and his skin color was grey, it was more like Edward's worse self, as if it was his other evil side, what's more, is that the boggart that resembled Edward had the same dark, mysterious wand that Edward chose not to take.

"Ahhh! Finally, it took you long enough to get me out of that stuffy place, but I knew you'd miss me too much to keep me locked up forever" Said boggart Edward in a an arrogant.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not here to free you, I'm here to show you that I'm not afraid of you, and that you can't control me" Said Edward.

"Hahahahaha! Really, you're going to try to beat me again? Let's not forget what happened last time, you nearly got yourself hurt, but I was surprised you didn't cry" Said Boggart Edward, grinning, he started to approach to Edward, while Edward took a step back everytime his boggart took a step forward "Face it Edward, you can't make me disappear, because I am you, you're just too afraid to let me out, don't forget that we're both the same".

"No, we're different, I'm not as evil or insane as you, you're no better than Voldemort, and I'd rather die than become like you" Said Edward.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you never got it, did you? You never understood what real power means, if only you took the second wand Ollivander gave you, you would've seen it by now why did it choose you, instead you chose that weak pathetic stick that you think is powerful, you're a Slytherin Edward, it means you have ambition and goals to be great, you always wanted to be a powerful wizard in the future, and you know that you want people to call you the Great Mystic Edward as much as I do" Said boggart Edward.

"By keeping pieces of my mind and heart in objects, by throwing the world into chaos, by killing innocent people and creatures!?" Shouted Edward angrily.

"See? You already know the which path to take, but like I said, you're just too afraid to walk through it, and since when did you care about anything else? You're not supposed to care about anything except yourself" Said boggart Edward.

"Since I had something much better than that, my family and friends" Said Edward.

"Those poor sods? Wake up Edward, they're the reason why your name isn't feared or known to many, only this sorry excuse for a wizarding school, let me ask you this, do you really need them? Are they really that important to you? If you think that you need them to be a great wizard then you don't, they'll just make you lose sight of your true destiny, you'll find better people than them, people that will help you into becoming a much more powerful wizard than Voldemort or any wizard there was, and I'll be glad to be the first of them, let me help you Edward, embrace me, and you will have all that you ever want, I promise you" Said boggart Edward, raising both hands for Edward to hug him.

"And now you understand why I never wanted to be you, look at yourself, you're so lonely that you have gone mad to the point you think as if you can do whatever you want without nobody stopping you, even if you did, you'll never get away with it, because I'll be there to stop you from doing all those horrid things, you know, I never remembered the reason of why did I ever need you, it turns out, I don't need your help to be great, because I already have people who are helping a lot more than you will, you think you're so powerful? the only thing that's making you strong is that wand you have, without it you're nothing, as for me, even if I do lose my wand, I'll be powerless maybe, but I won't be sad about it, because there are more things I'm happy of having than just my wand" Said Edward.

"I knew it, it's my fault letting you go through all those years with your parents, I should've killed them when I had little control over you, oh well, guess it can't be helped, I'll just do what I'm supposed to do, sorry Edward, but I'm not gonna be remembered as the soft weak wizard who helps others more than himself, if you're not gonna be a great wizard, I'll do it for you" Said boggart Edward.

"Over my dead body you will, this time, I'll make you disappear for good, where you'll float in the air into nothing, which what you always were" Said Edward.

"Ohh, this is going to be fun, try not to die quickly Edward, I want to take my time destroying you" Said boggart Edward, he pointed his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!".

"Protego!"Thankfully, Edward was quick and skilled enough to block the Killing Curse, but that didn't stop the boggart from casting more, where Edward cast his spells at it too "Expulso!" Shouted Edward.

With the boggart blocking Edward's spell, the two got into a very furious duel with no winning side for either, the boggart knew all the moves and spells from Edward because it was him, at the same tie, Edward learned how to match his boggart self since this wasn't the only time he faced it, Edward stepped back and the boggart stepped forward, then the boggart stepped back and Edward stepped forward, it looked like the fight was going to take a long time before it ends, that is before Edward's six friends found him in the Defense against the Dark Arts class from the noise they heard while they were passing by.

"Ed!" Shouted Esther.

Surprised, Edward turned to see his friends were standing by the door "What are all you doing here? Get out of here you idiots, he'll kill you!" Shouted Edward back, what he didn't realize is that he was too late to counter boggart Edward's spell that it cast at him, Edward flew a few feet away onto the ground and was hurt.

They were all shocked to see who Edward was fighting, especially Samantha, who was a bit frightened by Edward's boggart appearance "Edward...?" Asked Jack cautiously.

When the boggart saw the six students, it started changing to a basilisk at first, which was what Samantha was afraid of, then it changed to the Edward and the others lying dead on the floor, which was what Jack feared if he ever changed to a werewolf in front of them, then changed to Azkaban prison, which was Regulus's fear, while the boggart was still changing itself to the friends's fears, Edward got up and stood in front of his friends, facing the boggart, which changed back to Edward's dark self again.

"Leave my friends alone!" Shouted Edward "Riddikulus!" Edward cast the Riddikulus spell on his boggart that changed him from a scary Edward to a scared Edward, the boggart looked more identical to Edward, but it was horrified of almost everything.

"Who are you people, where am I, Agh! What is this place?! Help, somebody help me!" Boggart Edward kept running and tripping in the class, the eight friends laughed at the sight of the boggart while he acted cowardly and tripped until it jumped inside the closet and the door closed shut.

"Well, this is not the way I thought it would end, but all in all, I still beat him" Said Edward.

"You all right Ed, what was that, and why did it look exactly like you?" Asked Esther.

"That Esther, is my boggart, I've been trying to overcome him for years now with the intention of actually beating it or him face to face, though i have, but not in the way i imagined I would" Replied Edward.

"Oh dear, Edward, you've got a bump on you head" Said Samantha, Edward had indeed had a bruise on his from the spell his boggart cast at him.

"Ahh, it's nothing, don't worry about it" Said Edward, but it did sting him a bit.

"Here, let me, Episkey!" Esther pointed her wand at Edward's head and the bruise faded away and Edward felt better.

"Thanks Esthe- What?" Edward, very shockingly, looked at Esther's wand, it's the same black wand that Edward felt was evil the first time he touched it "Esther, your wand...".

"What about my wand, Edward, are you okay? You seem very odd today" Said Esther.

Before Edward could answer, professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, Magnus Blackwell, stepped into the classroom and found the eight friends in it, and the classroom was a bit wrecked "Now what have you done, Edward?" Asked Magnus, sighing.

"Well, uhm, you see professor...I...I got into a fight with one of my friends here and things got a little out of hand, but we're not angry with each other anymore, none of us got hurt either" Said Edward.

"Really Edward...no matter, but I'd very much appreciate it if you can reduce your arguments with other students to a minimum, especially in a classroom" Said Magnus calmly.

"Begging your pardon, Professor Magnus, we'll take it from here and tidy up the place" Said Edward, Magnus shook his head a bit before he left the scene.

"Right, Jack, help me clean the classroom, Esther, can you go to the Slytherin Common room? I want to tell you something there when I'm finished here" Said Edward.

"Tell me what, what's going on Ed?" Asked Esther, frustrated.

"Just go, please, I'll tell you when I get there" Said Edward, Esther huffed and left the classroom.

"Edward, is everything all right?" Asked Samantha, concerned.

"Everything's fine Sam, why don't you go with Rian and Arabelle and Regulus to the Great Hall? Jack and I will meet you there shortly" Said Edward, and with that, the three friends left the classroom and Jack and Edward started cleaning up the classroom.

At the Slytherin Common room, Esther was waiting patiently for Edward to come explain to her, minutes later, Edward arrived in the room where he found Esther sitting on the couch alone "Sorry to keep you waiting" Said Edward.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Asked Edward.

"Yeah, sure, first, show me your wand" Said Edward.

"Why?" Asked Esther.

"Just do it, Esther" Demanded Edward, Esther sighed and handed her wand to him, Edward was a bit hesitant to touch at first, since he didn't want to happen what happened to him the first time he held it, it didn't much to Edward's relief, but he still felt the same evil thing he did from before, only less than before, then started to look at it.

"Hey Ed, I can see that you like the wand but, it's mine" Esther took the wand from Edward's hand "Besides, what's wrong with your own, isn't it strong enough?" She asked.

"Let me ask you, when did you get that wand" Asked Edward.

"Uhm, I think about, five years ago, I actually got it hours ago before I met you at the Hogwarts Express train" Said Esther.

"Mmm, I think I can guess what your wand is made of, Blackthorn wood, Dragon Heartstring, 14" inches, hard flexibility?" Asked Edward.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Asked Esther, surprised.

"Finish first, then I'll explain" Said Edward.

"I have no idea how did you know but yes, that's true as a matter of fact" Said Esther.

"Tell me, what happened the moment you touched the wand?" Asked Edward.

"Well, there were black clouds and thunder at first, but after that, the storm clouds cleared away and the sun came up" Said Esther.

"Well, congratulations Esther, you've managed to defeat evil where I couldn't" Said Edward.

"Evil? What evil, you mean the wand?" Asked Esther confused.

"Okay, my turn to explain, guess what? In different circumstances, your wand would've been mine instead of my current one" Said Edward.

"Really, how?" Asked Esther.

"When I went to Ollivander to get my wand, he gave me three wands, strangely they all chose me, two of them I did not, including the wand you have, the first wasn't at all right for me, as for the second one, your wand, was very powerful, which I liked that about it, but the part I didn't like about it is that it wasn't the power I wanted at all, I felt something...evil, it would've made me a great wizard but not in the way I wanted, then came the third one, my wand" Said Edward.

"So, let me get this straight, you could've had my wand, but instead you went for the one after it because there was something evil about it?" Asked Esther.

"Remember the boggart that you saw in the classroom?" Asked Edward.

"The one that looked nearly like you?" Asked Esther.

"That's how I would've become if I got the second wand, I'm not sure how though, I think that that's the same evil thing i felt when I touched the wand, because he started to appear the day after I chose the third wand, he turned my dreams into nightmares, even changing my behaviour sometimes, as if controlling me, that's why you saw what you saw today, I'm trying to think of a way to get him out of my mind and body for good" Said Edward.

"Yeah, about that, he or it said that it wanted to help you be a great wizard, what did he mean by that?" Asked Esther.

"By being exactly like Voldemort, split my soul into horcruxes, kill whoever gets in my way, wizards, witches, muggles, mostly anyone and everything, to stop at nothing until I'm known to all as literally, the most powerful wizard that ever lived, by any means necessary, now I know that's what being a Slytherin is about, but that's not how I want to be a great wizard" Said Edward.

"That's awful" Said Esther.

"Trust me, the way he says it is awful, but it's more than that how he shaped it to me in my sleep" Said Edward.

"Well now, guess all that does prove something after all" Said Esther.

"And what's that?" Asked Edward.

"I'm a stronger witch than you" Esther got up and mocked Edward.

"Oh shut up, I was a kid back then" Said Edward.

"So was I, but I'm the one who defeated that evil spirit of the wand or whatever and you didn't" Said Esther, smirking.

"Do you know how much I hate it when I tell you things like this? I regret ever letting you be my friend in the first place" Said Edward.

"Too bad, you'd better get used to it" Said Esther.

"Okay, in that case, you'll have to get used to this, come here!" Said Edward, grabbing Esther and pulling her to the couch, tickling her.

"Hahahahaha! Stop it, Ed, let go of me!" Shouted Esther while laughing loudly.

"Try and come up with a spell that beats that" Said Edward, still tickling her, then stopped and stood up.

"There, who's the stronger one now huh?" Said Edward, smiling.

"Still me because you cheated!" Said Esther.

Edward's smiled faded away moments later and sat at the couch, he looked down and sighed "Yeah, congratulations Esther, you are the more powerful witch, you should be proud of being stronger than me" Said Edward, he didn't show it but he appeared a bit sad.

"Oh Ed, come on, I didn't mean it, I was just joking with you" Said Esther.

"No no, it's all right, it's not the joke that got to me, it's just...forget it, it doesn't matter anymore" Said Edward, still looking down.

"Listen Edward, I know you want to be a great wizard, but, you don't have to be by being strong, you can be kind and helpful like your sister Rosie and Samantha, or caring and brave like Rian and Jack, or supportive and smart like Regulus and Arabelle" Said Esther.

"Right Esther, only that I'm not in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, I'm in Slytherin, where they got things they already have like intelligence, loyalty or bravery, we only got ambition, which is something that may or not happen, most likely not to happen" Said Edward.

"Okay, time for me to get serious then, look Edward, you are someone who's going to be a great wizard, one or another, you know how I know that? Because you do study and work hard to be one, and that's all thanks to your goal, that's what's keeping you going after something that's not happening yet but will, look at it this way, after all these years, you still resisted your other evil self that's been trying to get a hold of you, and that does mean something" Said Esther.

"Do you really think so, Esther?" Said Edward.

"Want to hear more, how about this? I am kind of jealous of you, when you set things on fire without using your wand, when you got O and E scores on our O.W.L.S exam in fifth year, when you beat me in the dueling competition and got to be the head of the Slytherin Dueling club, if that doesn't mean something really great, I don't know what is" Said Esther.

After Esther was finished talking, Edward's frown turned to a smile again, he got up and hugged Esther "About before, I do regret letting you be my friend, but I don't regret letting you be my best friend" Said Edward.

"I know, so do I" Said Esther, hugging Edward back.

"And scene" Edward bowed to Esther and laughed when he fell on the couch.

"You did not...did you trick me by making me believe you were sad?!" Said Esther.

"Maybe I'm not a great wizard, but I am a great actor, besides, you should've remembered that next to being ambitious, I'm also cunning" Said Edward, smirking.

"You left out the part about also being dead" Said Esther, looking angry.

"Uh oh, help, the soft witch is going to kill me with hugs and kisses" Said Edward mockingly, running out of the Slytherin Common room.

"Come back here, Ed!" Shouted Esther, running after him.

 _ **At the Great Hall**_

Rian, Samantha, Jack Regulus and Arabelle were sitting at the Great Hall, waiting for Edward and Esther to come back.

"Where are they when you need them?" Asked Rian.

"Probably still in their common room, but what's taking them so long?" Asked Regulus.

"Speak of the snakes, there they are" Said Arabelle, pointing at Esther chasing Edward.

"Now what did he do that got Esther mad?" Said Samantha, sighing and smiling.

"Hey guys, help me, she's going to kill me" Said Edward, acting scared.

"Good, it's what you deserve for keeping us waiting" Said Jack jokingly.

"Excuse me everyone, I'll get back to you once I'm done with Edward" Said Esther.

"Normally, I'd figure Edward did something that upsets you, but may I ask what did he do this time?" Asked Rian.

"Just something of what he often does that gets on my nerves" Said Esther.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were too gullible, you should've seen her how she acted, she hugged me at first, but she was close to kissing me, which by the way, is no where near a dementor's kiss" Said Edward, chuckling.

"Hahaha, very funny Edward, if I kissed you, you'll wish it was the dementor instead of me" Said Esther.

"Will you two quit it already? it's already noon and we haven't spent a minute together" Said Arabelle.

"But she's going to kill me if I sit next to her" Said Edward in a low scared voice.

"And if you don't, I will too" Said Arabelle jokingly.

Edward and Esther sat next to each other "Oh Arabelle, did you forget to kiss me?" Said Edward, leaning his cheek to Esther.

"If you say so" Said Esther, she kissed the palm of her hand and slapped Edward's cheek "How was that? Because I got more if you want" Said Esther, smiling.

"Ow! Don't mind her, that's just her way of saying I love you, I love you too Esther" Said Edward, and so the eight friends spent the rest of the day doing what they like best, talking, chatting, laughing, sharing with each other until the end of the day, with wanting to do it again tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Hagrid

Three days later, it was Friday, where the students can have a weekend off studying, but not out of the school, they can relax at their dormitories, hang out with their friends, go to Hogsmeade, and do whatever they want, as long as it's not breaking school rules, today was also the day of hosting unlimited time meeting for the dueling clubs until Sunday, Edward, who head of the Slytherin Dueling club, hosted his house's Dueling club at the Quad courtyard first time in the morning, in the meeting was Esther, sitting on the ground with many other Slytherin students from different years.

"Listen up everyone, there are many strategies and ways of winning magic duels or surviving them, like in Gryffindor, they tend to be brave and courageous like lions, or clever and intelligent like ravens in Ravenclaw, or confident and fearless like badgers in Hufflepuff, which is why those three houses mostly lose when dueling" Said Edward jokingly, chuckling with some Slytherin students, then continued "But in the Slytherin way, we have two, cunningness and non-verbal spells, those two are our key strategies, now I know what you're thinking, why cunningness and non-verbal spells? Easily answered, because as a Slytherin, you must be silent and deadly as the snake to catch your preys off guard and strike when the time is right, it doesn't matter how many spells you can remember, it's how to use them, even one spell is enough to win with if used right, no matter the odds, right, enough talk, let me show you how it's done, with the help of my lovely assistant Esther".

Esther rolled her eyes and walked to Edward "Yes, Great Mystic Ed?" She said.

"Don't worry, I won't make you fall to the ground this time" Chuckled Edward "Since this time, someone else is going to duel with you, so I'll need a volunteer, anyone at all?" Said Edward, facing the Slytherin student crowd, where one boy raised his hand.

"All right then Invictus, you're up with Esther" Said Edward, Invictus got up and stood in front of Esther, Invictus Tuft was a calm and cool young boy with silver hair, he was a close friend of Edward since year two, he is also the grandson of Ignatius Tuft, a former Minister of Magic "Now, what you're going to do is that you're going to attempt to beat one another with using a charm, without saying the spell's name, remember, non-verbal spells are hard to cast, so you will need to focus a lot in order to cast it right, on your go" Said Edward.

Esther and Invictus faced one another with their wands ready, both closed their eyes and thought of more than one spell that could beat the other, when they were ready, Invictus cast what seemed to be the Stunning charm, but when Esther cast hers, it was much more powerful spell, she cast the Knockback jinx that mixed itself with Invictus's charm and flew at him, which made him fly some feet away.

"Nice work Esther, so you see guys, that's what we especially should be good at, non-verbal spells will give you the higher advantage over your opponent" Said Edward.

Esther moved to help Invictus up "You okay, Vic?" Asked Esther.

"Give it no thought, I'm unharmed" Said Invictus, getting up.

"Right guys, that's all there is to it, all you have to do is keep practicing with a lot of focus and concentrating, I'm expecting that you'd be mastering non-verbal spells in tomorrow's meeting" Said Edward, the students got up from their seats and left the courtyard one by one except Esther.

"Nice work, professor Edward" Said Esther, clapping her hands.

"That's professor great Mystic Ed to you" Said Edward, chuckling.

"Not in my book it is, I may called you that before, but don't get your hopes up" Said Esther, taking a walk with Edward to the Great Hall.

"Hey, Esther?" Asked Edward.

"Yeah, Ed?" Replied Esther.

"Three days ago, when you said all those things about me being great and all, I..er...I just wanted to say...did you really mean it?" Asked Edward.

"Honestly...yes, I meant every word I said, because it's already true" Said Esther.

"Well, it did mean a lot to me coming out of you especially, thanks Esther, really, it made me feel better" Said Edward.

"You're welcome, I'm sure you would've done the same to me if I felt down" Said Esther.

"Yeah...for the record, when I was pretending that I tricked you into believing I'm sad, I was joking" Said Edward.

"I know" Said Esther.

"But really, you're jealous because I'm captain of the Slytherin dueling club instead of you?" Asked Edward.

"You're not the only one who wants to be a great wizard, you know, I also have goals" Said Esther.

"Oh come on, I may be the captain but I made you second-captain, isn't that better than nothing?" Said Edward.

"Only that, is there ever a day that you won't be showing up to the meetings?" Asked Esther.

"Yeah, good point" Chuckled Edward "Also, I wanted to say this...even though I may or may not be a great wizard, now or in the future, but that doesn't matter, because you being my best friend is so much more important than I being a great wizard, now I know that I have said this many times before, but you're the best Esther, you really are, you know that?" Said Edward, giving Esther an honest smile.

"Thanks Edward. you're also my best friend, and I'm very glad about that" Smiled Esther, hugging Edward, the hug was long and warming, they placed their heads against each other and were smiling very brightly while embracing, Esther leaned in her head to his shoulder, Edward tightened his hug and pulled Esther closer to him, each of them felt very relaxed while holding one another, one thing was for sure, not only they were the best of friends, but the happiest of friends too.

"I also want you to know something, whether you're a great wizard or not, you're a great friend, definitely" Said Esther, smiling.

"All right, come on, before someone sees us and thinks we're a couple" Edward chuckled and Esther giggled, then both proceeded to head for the Great Hall.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they found Regulus sitting with Corina and Adelaide, Edward and Esther went and sat with them.

"Hey there Regulus" Said Esther.

"Hello Edward and Esther" Said Regulus.

"Hey Corina's here too and...hello Adelaide" Said Edward softly.

"Hello Edward" Smiled Adelaide.

"Hey Juliette, your Romeo's finally here" Said Corina jokingly, giggling.

"Shush Corina" Said Adelaide, giggling as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Edward.

"Oh nothing, just spending the day quietly together as usual" Replied Regulus.

"By studying History of Magic? It's Friday Regulus if you haven't noticed, means no lessons today, or tomorrow, or after" Said Esther.

"A bit of reading won't hurt anyone, it's better to be prepared now than later after all, and besides, would you rather taking a lesson from professor Bins?" Said Regulus.

"Guess that's Ravenclaw for you" Chuckled Edward "Where's the rest of our gang?" He asked.

"They're all at the courtyard playing Gobstones, I'll go join them later".

"What about you girls, care to join us?" Asked Esther.

"Sure, sounds like fun, you coming Adelaide?" Asked Corina.

"So sorry but maybe later, I'm going to hang out with some of my friends at the library" Said Adelaide, getting up from her seat.

"Okay then, maybe when I'm done with Gobstones, I'll probably join you there" Said Edward.

"All right, I'll see you later Edward, bye guys" Said Adelaide, leaving.

"Okay, I'll go see the others in the courtyard, come on Corina" Said Esther, leaving the table and going to the courtyard with Corina..

"See you there, Esther" Said Edward.

"So, how are you feeling Edward?" Asked Regulus.

"Umm, fine, why do you ask?" Asked Edward curiously.

"I just assumed that you must've been a bit frightened after your incident with your 'boggart'" Said Regulus.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it, it's not my first time I faced my boggart, besides, I was doing fine until you lot showed up" Said Edward jokingly.

"What was that anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Asked Regulus.

"Let's just say, there was a dark wand that chose me to be it's master once, and if I got it instead of my current one, I would've ended up like that, and trust me when I say things would be much worse than it were when Voldemort was alive" Said Edward.

"Well, as long as you're all right Ed, but just be more careful the next time you face him, and don't say that name" Said Regulus, speaking with a serious voice.

"I'll remember that Reg" Said Edward "Speaking of boggarts, what does yours look like?".

Regulus froze the moment Edward asked his question, his hands shook a bit by the thought of what his boggart was like, he started to breathe heavily and his heart was pumping faster than usual.

"Okay, it's obvious that your boggart really does do a number on you that much so forget I said anything, but I'm still all ears if you want to let it out of your chest" Said Edward.

But Regulus couldn't forget about the one thing he feared the most, the thing he hoped he would never see or hear of ever, Regulus cleared his throat and took a deep breath as to trying to calm himself, then he looked at Edward with both serious and scared eyes "Edward...don't ever tell this to anybody" He said.

"And when did you know of me spilling others secrets?" Asked Edward.

"Just promise me that you won't tell this to anyone at all, under any circumstances or no matter which people ask you" Said Regulus.

"Consider it that I've just made the unbreakable vow and you have my permission to kill me if I broke it, you have my word, Regulus" Said Edward, also speaking with his serious voice.

Regulus licked his lips and gulped, putting the History of Magic book away "Okay, though I want you to know that the only reason I'm telling you this, is because your boggart is similar to mine" Said Regulus.

"You also have an evil side that wants to posses your mind and body?" Asked Edward.

"No...it's that there is someone evil that I don't want to turn into in the future, or at all" Said Regulus.

"Yeah, Who is it?" Asked Edward.

Regulus hesitated very much to let the name out of his mouth as the mere mention of it was enough to leave Regulus's body whole shake instead of just his hands, but finally he muttered a word "...My uncle" Said Regulus very quietly.

Edward quickly understood what Regulus meant, he once read about the Black family and what they did, even hearing some stories from his father "Oh I see, he was a..." Edward didn't want to say the word in front of Regulus, so he took out his wand and wrote a mark on the table that quickly vanished seconds later, the Dark Mark.

Regulus nodded slowly "Yes" He said.

"Well, what are you scared of? All of those who supported Voldemo- You-Know-Who, are dead or been sent to Azkaban, a place they'll never get out of since the security over there is tightened than before" Said Edward.

"Him getting out is not what scares me the most Edward, it's that I...I...I'm afraid I'll turn like him" Said Regulus.

"Oh please...don't be stupid, no you will not turn like your uncle if that's what you think" Said Edward.

"I wish it were true, but sadly it's not, there's no even telling when will my family's curse kicks in to me..." Said Regulus.

"Don't tell me you think you've been "cursed" to be bad just because you had some bad blood in the Black family?" Said Edward.

"Truthfully speaking, yes I do, Ed, since I do look like him, physically" Said Regulus.

"Then I say, I don't" Said Edward.

"How are you so sure, can you see the future?" Asked Regulus.

"I don't need to see the bloody future if I know people, especially if those people are close to me" Edward placed one hand on Regulus's shoulder "Now look, just because some members of your family has gone bad, doesn't that every member of the family has, and you know that's true" Said Edward.

"I know Ed, but still-".

"But nothing" Edward interrupted "I can think of many reasons why you won't turn like your uncle but I'll settle with this, if there's one thing I learned from facing my boggart is that those who turn evil are mostly lonely with nobody to love and who only think of themselves above all, you on the hand, you have friends that care about you and you them, not to mention, you may look like your uncle, but you want to be a healer like you told us before, which is not like your uncle, just because you look like him, doesn't mean you'll be him, and most importantly, you have Arabelle" Said Edward.

Regulus looked down for a moment but looked up again when Edward shook his shoulder and smiled to him "Hey, trust me, I know you Regulus, and I know you won't turn into a dark wizard, you're better than that, even if you do, you can count on us to bring you back to your senses, all right?" He said.

Regulus nodded and smiled "Thanks Edward, it's nice to know you have friends you can rely on" Said Regulus.

"Hey, you'd do it for us, it's only fair we'd do it for you, now come on, we got a game of Gobstones to attend" Said Edward, getting up, and with Regulus went to the courtyard where the rest of their friends were.

When they arrived, they found Corina playing against Rian, with Samantha, Jack, Esther and Arabelle watching, moments later, Rian won the game and a gobstone sprayed foul-smelling liquid on Corina's face.

"Eww!" Exclaimed Rian.

"Yay! I win" Rian laughed.

"I'm glad I came at the last moment" Said Edward, laughing.

"Okay, come on Ed, it's our turn, Ed? Ed?" Said Esther, but Edward was out of the world again, thinking about something else, so Esther threw a gobstone at him.

"Ow! What, what's going on?" Said Edward.

"You zoned out, again, I was gonna say it's our turn to play Gobstones" Said Esther.

"Oh that, um, why don't you play with the rest? I think I'll go take a walk at Hogsmeade today to clear my mind of some things, though you're welcome to join me if anyone wants to later, I'll be seeing you guys" Said Edward, waving to his friends then leaving.

"Is Edward okay? It's not like him to miss a weekend with us" Asked Rian.

"I don't know, but something tells me we'll find out soon, I just hope he doesn't get himself killed in whatever he's gonna do" Said Esther.

"Should we go after him? He might need someone to talk to" Said Samantha.

"Best leave him alone for now, he's been like this before, don't worry he'll be fine, I hope..." Said Esther, then she and the rest continued to play their game of Gobstones.

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

While most students were mostly walking together, laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, hanging outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes, Edward took a walk alone in the village, it was very unlike him to go to Hogsmeade without his friends, especially on a weekend, but all what Edward needed was some time alone to think, and to him, the best place for that was the Three Broomsticks, he entered the pub and sat down alone in a table.

Madam Rosmerta noticed him come in while cleaning some mugs "Oh hello there Edward" She said.

"Hey Madam Rosmerta" Said Edward, looking at her then back at the table.

"You all right there dear?" Asked Madam Rosmerta, putting down the mugs and walking to him.

"Yeah...just a lot of things happened" Said Edward.

"Where are your friends? I've almost never seen you enter here without them" Said Madam Rosmerta.

"They're back at Hogwarts, they may come later but for now I just came for a butterbeer that might help" Said Edward.

"Well, I hope all goes well, would you like me to get you something?" Asked Madam Rosmerta.

"Yes, the best kind of butterbeer you have in a large mug, please, it's at these times where you need a strong pick-me-up" Said Edward, taking two galleons from his pocket and giving it to Madam Rosmerta.

"Coming right up" Said Madam Rosmerta, going to fix Edward a drink while he was drowning in his thoughts about all that's happened recently, minutes later, she came back and gave Edward his butter beer" There we are dear, butterbeer 1707, enjoy" Said Madam Rosmerta, smiling then walking away.

"Thanks" Said Edward, he picked up the mug and took a sip from it, all butterbeers were sweet, but this particular kind of butterbeer had an incredible, super sweet flavour, it even made Edward smile for only seconds before he got back into clouding his mind with doubtful thoughts of ever becoming a great wizard again, while he was still thinking and drinking his butterbeer, three other students entered the pub and sat in a table next to Edward's, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff.

"And what can I get you, girls?" Asked Madam Rosmerta, walking to the three girls.

"Butterbeer for each, please" Said the Hufflepuff student.

"All right then" Said Madam Rosmerta, walking away,

The Gryffindor girl was looking through her pockets, then gasped "Hey, did any of you get the sickles before we left?" Asked the blonde short-haired Gryffindor girl.

"I thought you had them" Exclaimed the tall, also short-haired blonde, freckled Ravenclaw girl.

"Well I can't be expected to remember everything, now can I?" Said the Gryffindor girl.

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Said the brown-pony-tailed Hufflepuff girl with glasses, putting her head on her hands.

Suddenly, a small pouch was thrown at their table and landed in front of the three, the direction came from a boy who was sitting next to them, but he looked like he was minding his own business, as if he never threw it at them.

The Gryffindor girl opened it and found almost ten sickles inside "Whoah" She exclaimed, then she turned around to the Slytherin boy "Excuse me, is this yours?" Holding the small sickle pouch.

"It's yours now, and you can keep the rest and the pouch when you're done, I don't need it anymore" Said Edward without looking at them.

The Gryffindor turned back to the other girls and held it at her hands "Hey, what are you doing? We can't take his money" Whispered the Hufflepuff.

"Well, what else can we do? We already ordered and we got not money, unless you like washing up dishes and cups here" Said the Gryffindor "What do you think?" She asked the Ravenclaw.

She sighed before answering "We'll take it but just this once".

"Thank you very much, that's so nice of you" Said the Hufflepuff to Edward.

"Mmhmm" Said Edward.

Then, Madam Rosmerta came back with three butterbeers for the girls "There you are, girls, three butterbeers" She said.

"Thanks Madam Rosmerta" Said the Gryffindor.

While the girls started drinking and chatting, the Hufflepuff noticed Edward looking a bit sad "Girls, do you get the feeling that that boy could use some company?" She asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't look like he wants company" Said the Ravenclaw.

"But he seems sad, I think we should go talk to him, he did pay for our butterbeer after all" Said the Hufflpeuff.

"All right, come on then" Said the Grffindor, and the three girls got up and went to Edward "Hey, there, I was wondering, can we sit with you?" She asked.

"Looks like my friends aren't coming now, so you might as well I guess" Said Edward.

"Thanks" Said the Ravenclaw, she and the other two girls sat down with Edward.

"I'm Sara Sites by the way, this is my older sister, Jesi" Said Sara, pointing to the Ravenclaw girl "And this is Abby Miller" Pointing to the Hufflepuff.

"Edward Mystic, pleased to make your acquaintance" Said Edward.

"We just wanted to thank you again for the butterbeers, you didn't have to though" Said Jesi.

"Maybe, but I did, besides like I told you, I didn't need it anymore, it better be with someone who needs it" Said Edward.

"Anyway...we couldn't help but notice that you look sad about something, and we were just curious if everything's okay" Said Abby.

"Nothing you should concern with yourself with girls, just a bit of things that didn't go as planned is all, other than that, everything's okay" Said Edward.

"Do you want us to help out? All you need to do is ask" Said Sara.

"As a matter of fact there is, do you know a spell that would turn me into a great wizard just like that?" Asked Edward, snapping his finger.

"I think professor Flitwick taught us something about that once" Said Sara.

"Sara" Said Jesi.

"What?" Sara Asked.

"There is no spell for that" Said Jesi.

"Excuse my mood girls, I've just been thinking long and hard about something, but I never got a solution about it" Said Edward.

"Is it something serious or important?" Asked Sara.

"Yes, and no, now let me ask you girls something" Edward took a sip from his butterbeer "Since you were kids, were you ever thinking about being "great witches" in the future?" He asked.

"Yes, I always wanted to be the auror that catches every dark wizards and witches in the world" Said Sara.

"I did want to be a professor in Charms like professor Flitwick, like he taught us everything about charms, I want to teach as many students as I can about Charms" Said Jesi.

"Abby?" Said Edward.

"Well, I want to be a healer and heal every sickness there is, I want to rid the world of all of diseases" Said Abby, Edward chuckled a little after Abby spoke.

"See? I told you nobody cares about healers" Said Abby.

"No no, it's not that, you remind me of Samantha, she's a Hufflepuff and says the exact same thing, about healing all the sickness and diseases" Said Edward.

"See? We told you that being a healer is cool" Said Sara.

"What about you Edward, what do you want to be?" Asked Jesi.

"Me? I do want to be an auror, like you Sara, only, the thing is I also want to be great from now as a student, but I don't know how, everything I tried to be great didn't work so well" Said Edward.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're a great wizard or not, does it?" Said Abby.

"Even if it means being strong enough to protect the ones you care about?" Replied Edward.

"Ohh..." Said Abbie.

"Exactly, I may seem crazy that I want to be the "Greatest wizard in Hogwarts" but really, I just want to do it so no harm comes to my friends, or to any other wizards and witches and creatures" Said Edward.

"I have to say, that's very noble of you, I never knew Slytherin had this side" Said Sara jokingly, giggling.

"Trust me, you have no idea how many sides do we have "Said Edward, chuckling "By the way, have you tried this butterbeer? It's probably the best you'll ever have" Said Edward.

"Thanks Ed, we already have ours" Said Sara.

"Not one like this, this one has an extra sweet flavour, here try it" Said Edward, offering his mug first to Sara, who took a sip from it that left her eyes open wide.

"WOW! This is a really sweet butterbeer, Jesi you have got to try this, it's so good" Exclaimed Sara, giving the mug to Jesi, who took a sip from it too.

"Mmmm, oh my god, that is delicious, what kind is it?" Asked Jesi, giving the mug lastly to Abby.

"That is butterbeer 1707, the rare kind of butterbeer according to madam Rosmerta, doesn't cost more than two galleons, but one sip of this, and you'll never go back to regular butterbeer again" Said Edward.

"You're right Edward, this is the best butterbeer ever" Said Abby, wiping some foam from her mouth.

"If you don't mind me asking, you girls are sixth or fifth years, right?" Asked Edward.

"Nope, as a matter of fact we're seventh years" Said Sara.

"Then you better make the most of how long you're gonna stay here, because I bet you will miss this place" Said Edward.

"We all will" Said Jesi.

"By the way, come to think of it, I think we have heard your name before, you won that dueling competition this year" Said Jesi.

"That is correct Jesi, and now you're looking at the new head of the Slytherin dueling club" Said Edward proudly.

"Oh really? Congratulations, and good thing too, we need someone to teach Abby and Jesi how to cast their spells" Said Sara jokingly.

"Look who's talking miss 'I never miss'" Said Jesi.

"Heh, speaking of which, I got a funny story about spells, so, at Charms class, Professor Flitwick was teaching us the Drought Charm, while I was trying to cast it, the spell backfired and left me completely wet, also, the water on the floor sent my back to the floor!" Said Edward, laughing with Sara, Jesi and Abby.

"Hahaha, that is a funny story Edward" Said Abby.

"Not as funny as that time when Sara accidentally cast an Expelliarmus spell on a student on charms class, he flew away from his seat and landed right in front of professor Flitwick" Said Jesi, laughing.

"Hey, I was trying to work on my spell casting that time" Said Sara.

"It's still not as bad as when I cast Engorgio on a spiky bush, I was lucky enough that Professor Sprout didn't give me detention for that" Said Abby, laughing as well.

"You know something? I'm actually glad I let you girls sit with me, I thought I was going to to spend all this time just drowning myself in butterbeer alone, I could've gotten drunk, which is something that has happened here before and didn't end well for me" Said Edward.

"No problem Ed, we're glad that we met you too" Said Sara.

"And now, we have a new friend to hang out with" Said Abby.

"Wait, you got drunk in here before?" Asked Jesi.

"Let's just say I was partying too much and had too many butterbeers and...I was out like a light for the rest of the night" Said Edward, making the three girls laugh.

At that moment where the four were talking together, the rest of Edward's friends entered the pub "Hey, guys, you made it" Said Edward.

"Of course we did, we're not about to let you chug all the butterbeers to yourself" Said Esther.

"Hey Edward, who are your new friends?" Asked Samantha.

"Guys, this is Sara, Jesi and Abby, girls, meet my best friends who I've been telling you about earlier, Esther, Samantha, Rian, Jack, Regulus, and Arabelle" Said Edward.

"Thanks for taking care of Ed here, who knows what he could've done when he's left alone?" Said Esther.

"Hey, at least you got some time off from looking after me" Said Edward jokingly "Come on everyone, sit down, join us" And the six friends grabbed other chairs and sat down with Edward.

"Hey, where's Corina, is she with you?" Asked Edward.

"She was but them she went to Honeydukes, said she'll go back to Hogwarts to hang out with Adelaide after that" Said Arabelle.

"Well, I guess it's official now, Edward ditched us for new girls to chase after" Said Esther.

"Ohh come on, no of course not, why, are you jealous?" Said Edward, smirking.

"Jealous? For you? Hmph" Said Esther.

"She loves me, she just doesn't want to admit it" Said Edward, leaning to Sara, Sara giggled.

"Yeah right, maybe in another lifetime" Said Esther.

"Here we go again..." Said Rian, face palming.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're that one who could turn to a werewolf?" Said Jesi.

The whole table went silent, Jack wasn't annoyed at all, but Edward was a tad.

"Jesi! Don't be rude" Said Sara.

"It's all right, she's not the first to ask me that, besides, I'm not offended at all, and yes, I can turn to a werewolf" Said Jack.

"I don't mean to be forward but...is it painful?" Asked Abby.

"Not really, it stings only for a little while, but it rarely happens since I take Wolfsbane potion" Said Jack.

"Not that we're implying anything mind you but that is so cool" Said Sara.

"Now you are the first who said that" Said Jack, chuckling.

And so, the ten friends spent most of the time in the pub chatting and talking with each other, they got to know Sara, Jesi and Abby, and they go to know Edward and his friends more, it seemed like they got a new addition to their gang.

"Did you really?" Asked Abby, her eyes widened.

"What can I say? I like a bit of danger" Said Edward.

"Well, what happened next?" Asked Sara.

"What happened next is that we had to run as fast as we could to the castle, but jack was already faster than any of us in werewolf form, Rian tripped on a log and fell, Jack was this close to pouncing on her and gobbling her up, luckily, Esther here cast the Rope-Binding curse on him and tied him up, we knew we couldn't just take a werewolf inside without raising too much attention, so we had to change him back, we didn't have the wolfsbane potion, but we did cast a spell on him, specifically Sam here did that, and, yeah, he changed back and we took him to the hospital wing" Said Edward.

"Wow, that is so cool, you actually fought a werewolf" Said Sara.

"Yeah, only I wish it wasn't this werewolf, next time I'll Animagi myself if he changes and attacks us again" Said Edward.

"Ahem, and who didn't run when I told him to?" Asked Jack.

"And that's why someone has to keep an eye on those two mostly all the time" Said Esther, pointing at Edward and Jack.

"Look at you Esther, you're already a better mom than Rian and I are with them" Said Samantha, giggling.

"Lucky me" Said Esther sarcastically.

"Ohh would you look at the time, it's nearly sundown, I think we should be getting back to the castle now" Said Jesi.

"Oh yeah, I suppose so, oh well, it was very nice meeting you girls" Said Samantha, hugging them each.

"Aw, you too, how about we hang out here again? Say, same time tomorrow?" Suggested Abby.

"Okay, that sounds great" Said Rian.

Then the ten students headed for the inn's exit "See you tomorrow, madam Rosmerta" Said Edward.

"Goodbye, dearies" She replied back.

"We had a lot of fun hanging out with you Ed, glad we met you" Said Sara.

"Likewise girls, although, it would've been better if you were all Slytherin" Said Edward, chuckling.

"Big mistake girls, now you'll get used to him, which, I hardly have" Said Esther.

"Oh don't worry Esther, we won't take him away from you, since we know that you want him more than us" Said Sara, she burst out laughing, so did Edward and Jesi.

"Haha! Face it Esther, denial is not what's going to prove that you don't love me" Said Edward.

"Great, as if there isn't enough of one version of Edward already" Said Esther, rolling her eyes.

"Oh I'm just joking Esther, I'm your friend too" Said Sara, hugging Esther.

"I know" Said Esther, hugging her back.

While the ten were chatting and walking their way out of Hogsmeade back to the school, Jesi with Regulus and Arabelle, Abby with Samantha and Rian, Sara with Jack, Esther and Edward, they were met along the way by three other girl students, an Asian-looking, black pony-tail haired Gryffindor, and the other two are Hufflepuff, one was with long, flowing, black hair and one was blonde with pig-tails, whom Edward quickly recognized.

"Rosie?!" Said Edward , surprised.

"Big brother!" Rosie ran to Edward and hugged him.

"Rosie, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in inside of Hogwarts" Said Edward, kneeling to her.

"Since I don't have classes today, I really wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but the professors told me I can't go alone, I didn't find you anywhere so Ally and Yao let me come with them" Said Rosie.

"How many times have I told yo- wait, did you drink butterbeer or something like that?" Asked Edward.

"No, I only went to get some candy from Honeydukes" Said Rosie, licking a lollipop wand.

"How many times have I told you? If you want candy from Honeydukes, I'll get them for you, you know that fourth years aren't supposed to go out of the castle alone" Said Edward.

"I'm sorry, big brother, I just wanted to have fun at Hogsmeade, like you always do..." Said Rosie, looking down.

Edward sighed "Oh come here" He said, pulling her close for a hug "Next time when I go, if you want to come along, ask me and I'll take you, okay?".

"Okay, big brother" Said Rosie, with a cheerful smile, hugging her older brother back.

"Hi Rosie" Said Samantha from behind Edward.

"Samantha!" Rosie ran to Samantha and hugged her, Edward went to the two girls.

"Even though I should be reporting you to detention for kidnapping my sister" Said Edward jokingly "But thanks for looking out for her, I owe you".

"No problem, she is such a little sweetheart, I wish she was my little sister, besides, I couldn't just leave her be sad and alone in the courtyard" Said Ally, the Hufflepuff girl.

"She is very cute, she thought that the snow were candy snow flakes" Said Yao, the Gryffindor girl, giggling.

"Yeah, well, that's my silly little sister to you" Said Edward.

"Aww, is that your little sister, Ed?" Asked Sara.

"Yeah, she is, hey Rosie, come here for a second" Called Edward.

"Coming, big brother" Said Rosie, skipping to Edward.

"Sara, Jesi, Abby, this is my little sister, Rosie, say hi, Rosie" Said Edward.

"Hi Rosie" Said Rosie, waving to herself.

The three girls giggled "Aw, she is so adorable, how old are you?" Asked Jesi.

""Fourteen, I'm only three years younger than Edward. although, mommy says that sometimes Edward acts like the childish one" Said Rosie, which made everyone laugh, except Edward who gave Rosie a one eye stare.

"Rosie...you little, come here!" Said Edward, catching Rosie, lifting her up and tickling her, Rosie started laughing.

"Okay, okay! stop, I give up!" Shouted Rosie while still laughing.

"Had enough, little sister?" Said Edward.

"Yes, I've had enough" Said Rosie, still giggling.

"Then, that'll teach you to call me a child again" Said Edward, putting Rosie down "Now come on, we better get to the castle before it becomes very late".

"Aww, but I wanted to go see Hagrid, Ally and Yao are going, and I haven't seen him before" Said Rosie.

"Oh don't worry, we can go see him early tomorrow, but now we gotta go, besides, Hagrid probably needs his sleep" Said Edward.

"But I want to cheer him up after one of his pets that died" Said Rosie.

"Wait, what?" Said Edward. surprised "One of his pets died?".

"It's true, Hagrid lost one of his pet creatures yesterday. so we're gonna go see how he's doing" Said Yao.

"Well, if you see him, give him our regards, all right?" Said Edward.

"Big brother, I want to go now, Sam..." Said Rosie, going to Samantha, looking sadly.

"Shh, there there, don't be sad Rosie" She said, calming Rosie, then looking to Edward "Come now, Ed, it's Hagrid, he's our friend, we have to help him just as he helps us, let's not forget who carried you to the hospital wing when your leg was injured playing Quidditch" Said Samantha, the others gave Edward a look as if saying they want to go see Hagrid too.

"Oh all right, ok, let's go see Hagrid" Said Edward.

"Yay!" Said Rosie, clapping while jumping up and down happily.

"Way to go being the good big brother" Said Esther.

"Yeah well, the things we do for girls" Said Edward.

"All right then, let's go" Said Ally.

So, the now thirteen students walked together to Hagrid's to cheer him up about his recently passed away pet.

"Hey Ally, what do you have in that bag?" Asked Abby.

"Puppets, I'm going to do a puppet show for Hagrid, my mother uses them at the muggle preschool she teaches for kids, so I thought why not? Also, they do cheer me up when I'm down" Said Ally.

"Ohh, that sounds like so much fun, can I perform with you?" Asked Abby excitedly.

"Sure you can, we can make up more than just one story in that case" Said Ally.

"Hey Samantha, Ally's going to do a puppet show for Hagrid and I'll join her, do you wanna do it with us too?" Asked Abby.

"That would be great, I'd love to!" Exclaimed Samantha

"Hi, I'm Sara" Said Sara, extending her hand to Yao.

"I'm Yao" Said Yao, shaking Sara's hand.

"Wait, are you by any chance, Chinese?" Asked Sara.

"Yes, from my mother's side" Said Yao.

"Cool, I've never seen a Chinese person before, have you Jack?" Asked Sara.

"Never" Said Jack, shaking his head.

"Now you have" Giggled Yao.

"Would look at this, Esther? Once it was just us and Rian, now, we've got a gang of up to ten friends" Said Edward.

"Yeah, my guess is that we're gonna have up to twenty in our seventh year" Said Esther.

"Something tells me we're gonna have more than just twenty, maybe even more than the number of Ministry of Magic employees by the time we've graduated, oh, I can take over the Ministry then" Said Edward, grinning.

"Yeah, right...you know, I might read something like that at the Daily Prophet newspaper" Said Esther.

"Do you really think so?" Asked Edward.

"Oh yes, 'young delusional wizard and his unskilled group of Death Eaters go to Azkaban for hardly trying to take over the Ministry of Magic, their biggest crimes were stealing butterbeers from the Leaky Cauldron and the the Three Broomsticks' Even I'll read that and laugh about it" Said Esther.

"Ha ha ha, very funny" Said Edward sarcastically.

"Oh please, Voldemort himself tried to take over it, he did eventually but not for long, what makes you think you'll become the Minister of Magic himself?" Asked Edward.

"Because I'm much greater than Voldemort, besides, my group won't be made of Death Eaters, they're dark wizards, my followers are going to be made of the greatest wizards and witches, 'The Great Mystic army', I should know because you're one of them, oh greatest witch of her time" Said Edward jokingly.

"No thank you, you can go mad in Azkaban all you like, since I'll be the one to put you there" Said Esther, smirking.

"If you can catch me first" Said Edward, chuckling.

Moments later, the students arrived at Hagrid's hut, only now it looked much bigger than the last time it did before it burnt in the Second Wizarding War, and it seemed like a new room has been added to the hut, the students also noticed the Hippogriff herd that was next to it.

"Ahh, I love Hagrid's place, there are so many happy memories I had from my time here, mostly Hagrid and I would sit down and have a nice hot cup of tea" Said Samantha.

"I mostly remember that I used to come here and transform myself into a snake and scare Fang before I visit Hagrid" Chuckled Edward, Esther glared at him sternly "What? It's not my fault he's a bloody coward".

Samantha knocked on the door, seconds later, Hagrid opened the door, other than he was much larger than before and had a grey beard, he looked no different "Hello Hagrid!" Said Samantha.

"'ello there Samantha, and everyone, how are ye all?" Asked Hagrid joyfully.

"I'm fine, thank you, we just came back from Hogsmeade and we thought we'd drop by and say hi, may we come in?" Asked Samantha.

"Of course, of course, come in" Said Hagrid, the students walked inside the hut, the room hut had three rooms, the main living room, to its right was the kitchen, and to its left was the bedroom, the students entered the living room, which was filled with many artifacts, magical creature food, and medical equipment, and Fang was there sleeping too.

"Hello Hagrid, nice to see you again" Said Jack, shaking Hagrid's hand.

"And you as well Jack, how are ye lad?" Asked Hagrid.

"Better than ever" Said Jack, smiling.

"Hey Hagrid, I want you to meet new friends of mine, this is-".

"'ello Sara, Abby, and Jesi" Said Hagrid, interrupting Edward.

"Hello Hagrid" Said the three girls together.

"You know them, Oh what am I saying? Of course, everyone knows Hagrid" Said Edward, facepalming.

"Actually we met Hagrid the other day, we saw him feeding a Porlock, we went played with it after that" Said Jesi.

"I think it liked Sara the most, it kept wanting to play with her" Said Abby, giggling.

"It's all thanks to Hagrid though for teaching me how to handle magical creatures, otherwise I'd be supper for some of them" Said Sara.

"Okay, so you have met them, but I don't think you've met her yet, go on Rosie, go say hi" Said Edward, pushing Rosie over to Hagrid.

"'ello there, little lass, how are y-" Before Hagrid could continue, he was cut off by Rosie giving him a hug.

"Well now, she's a friendly one, she is" Said Hagrid, hugging Rosie back.

"That's Edward's younger sister, Rosie" Said Rian.

"Oh, is she now? Well, glad to meet you, Rosie" Said Hagrid.

"Wow, you're big" Said Rosie, looking up to Hagrid.

"Well, thank you, I do try my best to be so" Chuckled Hagrid.

"Can you lift me up?" Asked Rosie.

"All right then, up we go" Said Hagrid, lifting Rosie up.

"Weeeeeee!" Said Rosie, stretching out her arms and legs.

"I know what you're thinking Hagrid, how is this innocent little girl related to her evil big brother?" Said Esther.

"You can thank my mother for that" Said Edward.

"Then how come you're so devilish unlike your angel of a sister?" Asked Rosie.

"You can thank my father for that" Said Edward, chuckling.

"I should've known..." Sighed Esther.

"Why don't you all make yourselves comfortable? I'll go get us drinks and snacks from the kitchen, I can't be sure if I 'ave anything that's enough for thirteen but I'll see what I can find" Said Hagrid, going to the kitchen.

At that moment, Fang woke up and barked at the students, first going to Samantha.

"Hey there Fang, how are you doing boy?" Asked Samantha, petting his head, Fang wagged his tail, then went to Jack and sat in front of him.

"Hey Jack, I think he finally realized you're one of his relatives" Laughed Edward.

"Very funny, Edward" Said Jack, petting Fang's head.

"Hey Fang, do you wanna play catch?" Said Arabelle.

Fang barked happily as a reply, Arabelle transformed herself into a cat and tagged Fang with her paw, then ran outside and Fang chased her around.

"Ohh look at those two, I never seen a dog play with a cat like that, this is so cute" Said Yao.

"Go on Fang, catch that cat!" Shouted Edward jokingly.

After playing together, Arabelle came back inside the hut with Fang and changed back, she then knelt and petted Fang's head "I never thought I'd say this to a dog who was chasing me, but good boy Fang" She said, Fang wagged his tail again and barked joyously.

"Hey Fang" Edward hissed like a snake at Fang, which made him whimper and cower under a chair and closed its eyes.

"Ed!" Said Esther, nudging Edward's shoulder.

Edward chuckled "I'm just kidding with him, hey boy, wanna treat?" He said, taking out a snack from his pocket and held it to Fang, Fang slowly came out of the chair and went to Edward, he sniffed the snack and ate it, Edward rubbed his back.

"See? Fang still likes me" Said Edward, suddenly Fang tripped Edward over and licked his face "Whoah there, down boy, down down!" Said Edward, while trying to get Fang off.

"You're right, he does like you" Said Esther, she and the rest laughed at Edward being licked by Fang, fianlly, Fang got off Edward and sat, Edward got up and his face was covered in saliva.

"...Thank you Fang" Said Edward, Fang barked.

Moments later, Hagrid came back from the kitchen holding a plate "All right everyone, I've made some hot tea for ten and I managed to find biscuits I made earlier in case I got hungry, but I suppose it wouldn't 'urt me stomach if I shared some with you" Hagrid offered hot mugs of tea and rock-shaped biscuits for everyone.

"Thanks Hagrid" Said Rian, taking a mug of tea, the others also took tea and biscuits.

"Hagrid chuckled a bit when he saw Edward's face was covered in saliva from Fang "Don't worry, that means he likes you" Said Hagrid, giving Edward a towel, which he wiped his face with, then took a biscuit from Hagrid, so did Esther.

Hagrid took a mug of tea and a biscuit as well, he went to the couch which is like a chair to him and sat "Do be careful with the biscuits though, better dip them in the tea first before eating them" Said Hagrid.

"Yeah, why? Ow!" Edward felt like he just took a bite from a stone once he put the biscuit in his mouth.

"They're a bit hard to crunch, I should've told you that" Said Hagrid.

"It's all right Edward, no harm done" Edward dipped the biscuit into the tea and then ate it "All better now" He said.

"Now, do what do I owe this surprising visit?" Asked Hagrid.

"We heard that one of your pets have passed away recently and we came to cheer you up" Said Regulus.

"Oh, that..." Said Hagrid, facing the floor.

"I hope you're not too sad Hagrid" Asked Samantha.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be all right, I just never got over it when the ministry takes creatures from my sight" Said Hagrid.

"What?" Edward widened his eyes.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Said Hagrid.

"What did they take?" Asked Esther.

"A creature they said was 'too dangerous' to be kept around, thankfully, they won't kill it, only release him in a place that's right for it" Said Hagrid.

"Then that's a good thing, right? You shouldn't be sad about it" Said Jesi.

"I know, I know, but just a bit that it won't live with me anymore" Said Hagrid.

"Question, what was that creature anyway?" Asked Arabelle.

"Well it was...I'm not actually sure what it was, it looked like a plant, or a squid, or maybe both? But it didn't matter at all to me, I loved that little fellow as every other creature I have" Said Hagrid.

"You said it was dangerous, just how dangerous was it?" Asked Sara.

"I don't know, it did bite me more than once, and maybe spit on me quite often, but nothing too serious, nothing at all" Said Hagrid.

"One of his pets died, eh Rosie?" Said Edward, staring at her with one eye.

"Sorry..." said Rosie, looking down.

"Guess Hagrid didn't need a cheer up after all" Said Esther.

"Hey that doesn't mean we can't stay with Hagrid a bit longer, we still got a few more hours until we should get back to the castle" Said Samantha.

"Well, what should we do then?" Asked Jack, sipping from his tea.

"Oh, tell us a story, Hagrid" Said Abby.

"Tell you a story...Well, I do know this funny one" Said Hagrid, the students sat on the floor listening to Hagrid telling them about one time when he rescued a dragon egg from drowning at the lake.

"So, after I took the egg and kept it safe, I went looking for the nest where his mum would probably be, I found it eventually, but didn't find its mum, so I just placed it there, then all of a sudden its mum appeared behind me, she thought I was stealing the egg, she snatched me by 'er mouth and threw me to the lake" Said Hagrid, making the students laugh.

"That's a good one, Hagrid" Said Rian, grabbing her stomach.

"Tell us another" Said Sara.

"Sadly, that's the one funny story I can remember, I know lots of others but they're not as funny, in fact some are not funny at all..." Said Hagrid.

"All right, in that case, it's our turn to entertain you, what would you say if we did a show for you?" Asked Ally.

"Wonderful! I love shows...what kind of show is it exactly?" Asked Hagrid.

"You'll see" Said Abby.

Ally and Abby went behind a couch "All right everyone, give us a few minutes to get ready, then we can begin the show" Said Samantha, before going behind a couch with Abby and Ally.

"While they're getting ready, I got something to show you too Hagrid, hey Rosie, show Hagrid your trick" Said Edward.

"Okay, look what I can do" Rosie transformed herself into a little white bunny, she started running around the living room.

"Hehey well done, little Rosie" Said Hagrid, clapping.

"Aww, she is so cute" Said Yao when Rosie walked to her, she petted her head very gently, Fang went to her and they sniffed each other, sneezing at the same time, Fang barked joyously, then she went to Hagrid and rubbed her head on his shoes.

"I'm thinking she wants you to pick her up again" Said Edward.

"Oh I don't know, I've never been good at picking up things that were smaller than me hand" Said Hagrid, picking up Rosie very carefully in his hand and placed her in his lap, where she sat.

"Hey guys, the show's about to begin" Said Samantha, peeking from the couch, then going down again.

Rosie immediately changed back while still at Hagrid's lap "Yay!" She said, clapping, Hagrid chuckled at her cheerfulness.

Everyone faced the couch while Abby, Ally, and Samantha got ready to put on the show for everybody, Fang sat next to Arabelle.

"Our first show is a muggle story that my mother told to me" Said Ally, peeking her head from behind the couch when she got down again, a rabbit puppet appeared from behind the couch.

"Hello everyone, my name is Harry the Hare, I'm the fastest when it comes to races" Said Harry in an energetic voice.

Then, a tortoise puppet appeared next to it "Hello there, I'm Terry the tortoise, I'm not exactly fast when it comes to races" Said Terry in a deep tone.

"One day, Harry the hare mocked Terry the tortoise and said that he was too slow, then challenged him to a race just to humiliate him, which Terry accepted, even though he knew he wasn't as fast as Harry, when they got to to their starting points, Harry started the race by running as fast as he can, while Terry went after him very slowly, by the time Terry took his first five steps, Harry was already halfway to the finishing line, seeing as there is no chance for Terry to catch up with him, Harry decded to take a nap under a tree, Terry was still a bit far to reach Harry, but he wasn't about to give up just yet, moments later, Terry made it to Harry where he found him sleeping, realizing this was his chance to beat him, he kept moving without making a noise, then, Harry woke up to see that Terry was almost there to cross the finishing line, Harry ran and ran and ran very quickly, but just as he was about to cross the finishing line, Terry got their first, Terry the tortoise had won the race" Narrated Ally, while the puppets acted out the scene.

"Ohh no, I lost the race!" Exclaimed Harry.

"It wasn't because you were slower than me in the end, it's because you underestimated me, which you should never do to anyone" Said Terry.

"i can't believe it...I'm actually slower than a tortoise, everyone back home will laugh at me" Said Harry, sobbing.

"Don;t be sad Harry, even though it wasn't very nice that you mocked me, I'll still be your friend" Said Terry.

"Really, you will?" Asked Harry.

"Yes, on the condition you never mock me because I'm too slow again" Said Terry.

"And from that day, Harry the hare and Terry the tortoise became friends, and Harry promised he would never mock Terry or anyone else that was slower than him" Narrated Ally.

The puppets went under the couch and everybody clapped "Yay for Harry and Terry!" Said Rosie, clapping and cheering.

"Our next show is one Ally, Abby, and I came up with just recently" Said Samantha, and from under the couch, came a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake puppet.

"Hello there everybody, I'm Godric the courageous lion from house Gryffindor" Said Godric the lion puppet in a brave tone.

"Greetings, I'm Rowena the clever raven from house Ravenclaw" Said Rowena the raven puppet in a calm tone.

"Hello! I'm Helena the hard-working badger from house Hufflepuff" Said Helena the badger puppet in a cheerful tone.

"And I'm Sssalazar the cunning sssnake from houssse Slytherin" Said Salazar the snake puppet in a sly tone.

"This ought to be good" Said Edward.

"My house of Gryffindor is where the brave dwell, those who have the courage to stand up and fight for what is right, and brave enough to protect their friends from any danger" Said Godric.

"My house of Ravenclaw is for those who seek knowledge and wisdom, where they read and write to be clever and intelligent about everything, because knowledge is power, especially when it comes to helping friends when they need to know about something or need an advice" Said Rowena.

"My house of Hufflepuff is mainly there to make friends and spread love and joy to everyone, we'll help them whenever they need help and be friends with absolutely anyone, whether they are good or bad, because we believe that we can be friends with the world, we are extremely loyal and hard-working and we'll do anything just for our beloved friends" Said Helena.

"As for my house of Ssslytherin, it's for those who want become something great everyone will know through our resourcefulness and shrewdness, we don't need friends or anyone to set our goals for us, we doit by ourselves and we do it alone, we will do anything to become great and powerful now and forever, no matter the cost" Said Salazar.

"Each day, Godric, Helena, and Rowena would spend their time together, while Salazar preferred to be alone than join them, one day, while Godric, Rowena and Helena were walking through the woods one day, a large terrible dragon appeared before them" Narrated Ally.

"I'm going to eat you all!" Said the dragon.

"Godric tried to fight the dragon, but it was too strong for him, Rowena tried to see if she can find a weak spot, but each time she got close, the dragon flew to the sky and attacked her, Helena went to heal Godric's injuries, but the dragon would breathe its fire on her everytime she tried, seeing as they can no longer continue fighting the dragon, they escaped from it and decided to go to Salazar and ask him for help, but Salazar refused, as he doesn't help anyone except himself, to prove that he was better than them, he went to face the dragon on his own" Narrated Ally.

"Yum! a snake, you will be good for dinner!" Said the dragon.

"On the contrary, I will have you for sssupper" Said Salazar.

"While Rowena, Godric, and Helena watched, Salazar slithered to the snake with quickness, the dragon stomped, but Salazar got away, he bit the dragon's leg, but the scales were too thick for him, he tried again and again and again to bite the dragon, but again, the scales were too thick for him and wouldn't penetrate, then, the dragon tried to stomp, claw, bite, and breathed fire onto Salazar, but Salazar dodged all of the dragon's attack, tired and exhausted, Salazar gave up fighting the dragon and ran away, Godric, Helena, and Rowena went after him, they looked left and right to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen, finally, they found him on a rock, looking very sad" Narrated Ally.

"I can't...I can't defeat that dragon, I'm supposed to be Salazar the great snake of Slytherin, and I can't defeat him..." Said Salazar, crying and sobbing.

"Rowena suggested that they should go to Salazar and try to cheer him up, but Godric refused, saying that he should learn his lesson by his own, but Helena was too kind to let Salazar be alone that way, she decided to go to Salazar in an attempt to make him feel better" Narrated Ally.

"Salazar, are you okay?" Asked Helena".

"No, I'm not okay, I can't defeat the dragon, and if I can't defeat a dragon, then I'm not great, as a matter of fact, I am nothing great, just a regular snake" Said Salazar sadly.

"Shhh, don't cry Salazar, there's nothing wrong with being just a snake" Said Helena.

Yes there is, that means all of you are greater than I am, Godric is brave, Rowena is smart, and you are never lazy, I want to become great because I was jealous of all being better than me, and I thought if I did become great..." Said Salazar.

"But you are Salazar, you are great" Said Helena.

"Really, I am?" Asked Salazar.

"Yes, even though Godric is brave, Rowena is smart, I'm hard-working, but we're not as cunning as you, that's something only you can be, which means, you are great, and if you still want to be better than us, we'll help you be" Said Helena.

"Why, why would you help me? I never helped you but you would still help me" Said Salazar.

"Because we're your friends, there is no us, without you, Salazar" Said Godric.

"If we all worked together instead of being alone, then we can defeat the dragon, and we can do so much more than just that, we can do anything, as long as we stay together" Said Rowena.

"See Salazar, all of us want to be your friends, Godric and Rowena want to be your friends, I want to be your friend but we want you to be our friend too, let's defeat that horrible dragon together, as friends" Said Helena.

"Helena hugged Salazar very passionately and with feeling, and in that moment, Something moved in Salazar's heart" Narrated Ally.

"Thank you, all of you, you made me feel much better, now let's go defeat that dragon" Said Salazar.

"Now that the four have became friends, they went to face the dragon, the dragon flew from the sky and landed in in front of them" Narrated Ally.

"Mmm, a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake, you will make me very full once i eat you all, hahaha!" Said the dragon.

"No dragon, you can't defeat us, now that we're together, we will defeat you" Said Godric.

"And so, the battle between Godric, Rowena, Salazar, Helena and the dragon began, first, Salazar slithered to the dragon to bite its teeth, but this time, he used his cunningness to trick the dragon to attack him first, which gave the chance for Godric to step up and roar a mighty roar that deafened the dragon for a short time, Rowena flew and pecked the Dragon's head, Helena went in and clawed its leg, while distracted fighting Helena and Rowena, Salazar slithered across his body and bit him in the neck, sending the venom he had into his vein, the dragon fell to the dragon dead" Narrated Ally.

"We have done it! We defeated the dragon!" Said Godric.

"And it was all thanks to our teamwork, well done everyone" Said Rowena.

"We finally did it Salazar, when you joined us, you made us all stronger and you defeated the dragon, you are truly something great" Said Helena, hugging Salazar.

"I'm sorry eveyone that I was selfish that I refused to help you in your fight with that dragon, I was busy all this time thinking of how I can be extraordinary than all of you, but now I realized, that with you, I can be extraordinary" Said Salazar.

"And from that day on, Salazar became best friends with Godric, Rowena and Helena, Salazar never promised to be alone ever again and to always help his friends, and as friends, they spent their days and times playing, talking, and helping each other, and they the four lived happily ever after together, the end" Narrated Ally.

Hagrid and the others clapped and cheered for the show, Samantha, Ally and Abby walked out of the couch while still holding their hand puppets, they bowed and made the puppets bow to "Horay!" Cheered Hagrid "Yay!" Clapped Rosie.

"Well, that was very fun, now what?" Asked Esther.

"Oh, do a frog choir next" Suggested Yao.

"Great idea Jack, and I know just the person for that, Arabelle, you're up" Said Edward.

"What? But I'm not ready yet" Said Arabelle.

"When was the last time you did a frog choir?" Asked Edward.

"Last week, with professor Flitwick" Arabelle replied.

"You know some of the songs?" Asked Edward.

"Yes, a bit" Said Arabelle.

"Then stop being shy and sing, go on, you can do this" Said Edward, patting Arabelle's back.

Arabelle gave up to Edward and stood up to stand in front of everybody.

"Hey Jesi, come on, you go too with Arabelle" Said Sara.

"But I'm not a great singer, I bet she's better than me" Said Jesi.

"No she's not, you're great at singing just like her, now get up there, I want to hear you do a frog choir" Said Sara, shoving Jesi with Arabelle.

"Well, if it's going to be a frog choir, I should get out there too, I always liked performing them anyway" Said Regulus.

"But shouldn't we have music first?" Asked Jesi.

"Oh, I think I 'ave just the thing" Said Hagrid, he lifted Rosie off his lap, got up from the couch and went to his bedroom, then came back with a flute "I've got this, I practice with it from time to time, guess this is the moment to see if I 'ave improved in playing it or not" He said.

"Any suggestions what should we sing?" Asked Regulus.

"How about In Noctem? I've always found that one to be most soothing" Said Jack.

"All right, but we don't have any frogs or ravens" Said Arabelle.

"Here, you can use my puppets" Said Ally, giving a raven puppet to Arabelle and a frog puppet to Jesi "Sorry Regelus, I only brought one pair" She said.

"That's all right Ally, I'll manage" Said Regulus.

"Okay, I guess we'll start then" Said Arabelle.

Hagrid played his flute, Arabelle was a bit nervous to sing, and so was Jesi, but Regulus wasn't, he smiled at Arabelle and started singing first, then Jesi decided to sing along, and lastly Arabelle joined in.

" _Carry my soul into the night..."_ They sang in unison.

Hagrid's flute playing was very relaxing, and Arabell, Jesi, and Regulus's singing was beautiful, even Edward shook his head with the choir, as did the others, almost putting Jack to sleep too, when they were done, everyone clapped.

"Whoo! Go Jesi" Cheered Sara.

"Nice work, Arabelle" Said Rian, clapping for her friend.

"What time is it? I hope it's not late at night yet" Said Esther.

"No, we still have one more two hours left" Said Jack.

"Hey Hagrid, why don't you play something with your flute?" Said Edward.

"Well, I suppose it won't 'urt, what should I play?" Asked Hagrid.

"Anything that makes your feet move" Said Edward.

"In that case, I know just the tune" Said Hagrid, he sat down and played something like an Irish music on his flute, it was inspiring, it was moving, Hagrid's playing was so good, Edward started moving while sitting on the floor, then Hagrid stopped.

"How was that?" He asked.

"That was bloody brilliant! Don't stop now, go on" Said Edward.

"Oh wait, I think it'd be better if we have more music than just a flute, do you have any other instruments Hagrid?" Asked Samantha.

"Hmm, I may have a bodhran and a violin in me bedroom" Said Hagrid, Samantha and Abby went to Hagrid's bedroom, when they came back, Samantha had the violin and Abby had the bodhran.

"Great, now we can make start the party, go on everyone, begin" Said Edward.

Hagrid started playing his flute, Samantha played on the violin, and Abby beated on the bodhran, the three created very amazing music, so amazing, Edward got up and started dancing, moving his legs and hands and head, then Esther decided to join him in dancing, then Rian, then Jack, then everyone got up and danced, even Rosie, Fang was wagging his tail with the tune the hut turned into a huge party, where everyone danced, clapped, laughed and cheered, after nearly two hours of partying and dancing and playing music, everyone was tired.

"Haha! That was the best party I've ever been to!" Exclaimed Hagrid.

"I agree, that was very fun, but I think we should all get going now, it's half-past nine o' clock" Said Jack.

"Drat!" Said Edward.

"But still, this was very much fun while it lasted, even though you probably weren't feeling down, I hope we made you feel better" Said Esther.

"I do, I do, I had a blast spending time with all of you tonight, thank you everyone!" Said Hagrid, smiling.

"Well, you can also take it as thanks from us, for taking care of us, so you do deserve it" Said Edward.

"All right everyone, group hug!" Said Samantha, and everyone stepped in to hug Hagrid, Hagrid wrapped his hand around them and lifted them all up in the air, choking some of them, then let them down.

"It was very fun to hang out with you Hagrid, bye!" Said Rosie, waving to Hagrid, while she and the others exited Hagrid's hut and made their way back to the castle, but then Edward stopped and looked back at Hagrid.

"Ed, come on, we have to go, otherwise we'll get detention for being to curfew" Said Esther.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up in a moment" Said Edward, he went back to Hagrid, Fang barked happily who was next to him.

"Hello, back so soon?" Said Hagrid.

"You know me Hagrid, it's hard to get rid of me" Said Edward, he and Hagrid chuckled "I just came back to say...thanks Hagrid, you helped me a lot when I was young, and I don't know how to repay you" Said Edward, smiling.

"You're welcome, Edward, it always pleases me to help you, besides, you don't need to since you always help me too with my pets and creatures" Said Hagrid.

Edward and Hagrid took a moment, smiling to each other before Edward moved in to hug Hagrid, who wrapped his giant hands around Edward "Come now, you'll make me tear up" Said Hagrid, pushing Edward away very gently.

Edward chuckled, petting and ruffling Fang's head "Take care of our giant for us while we're at class, all right?" Said Edward, Fang barked happily.

"I'll see you another time, Hagrid" Said Edward, waving goodbye to Hagrid.

"Come back anytime now!" Said Hagrid, waving, Fang also barked as if saying goodbye next to him before going inside with Hagrid.

"Well done, Samantha, I have to say even that Punch and Judy show was childish but it did entertain me, you're talented, you know that?" Said Edward.

"Aww, thanks Edward" Samantha held up the Badger puppet and made it kiss his cheek.

"Hey big brother, can we go to see Hagrid again tomorrow, please?" Said Rosie.

"Hmm, I don't know, but if we can, we'll go see Hagrid" Said Edward.

"Yay!" Said Rosie.

"How was that kiss Ed? Bet it was your first" Said Esther jokingly.

"It was, but I'd rather you kiss me than Helena the badger" Chuckled Edward, Esther scoffed.

"Hey Rosie, did you like that puppet show?" Asked Samantha.

"Yes, it was very fun to watch, I liked Helena the badger the most, she was very kind to Salazar even when he didn't help the others" Said Rosie.

"Well, Helena the badger likes you too" Said Samantha, making the badger puppet hug Rosie.

"You were brilliant Ally, it was very fun doing that puppet show with you" Said Abby.

"Thanks, I also liked the story you and Samantha made up, I think that would be a very fantastic story to children in the future" Said Ally.

"Hey girls, Rosie wanted to see you both" Said Samantha, coming to them with Rosie.

"That was a very fun puppet show, you two did great" Said Rosie.

"Aw, thank you Rosie" Said Abby.

"Now where is that evil dragon? I don't want him to eat anyone else, and I'm not afraid of him either" Said Rosie.

"Haha! You better be Rosie, because I will eat you! Om nom nom nom!" Ally made the dragon puppet bite Rosie while mimicking it's voice, Rosie burst out laughing from being tickled, Ally and Samantha laughed and joined in tickling Rosie.

"You have a beautiful voice Jesi, your singing was better than mine" Said Arabelle.

"Aw, you'e very sweet, but I wouldn't have gone up there if you haven't first, so it was thanks to you" Said Jesi.

"You all did great, I alone would have sounded awful though" Said Regulus, chuckling.

"It was very nice meeting you Yao, I hope we can be friends and hang out more after this" Said Rian.

"Me too" Said Yao, hugging Rian.

"I wonder, can you change into a werewolf now?" Asked Sara.

"Not unless if it's a full moon, but it probably won't be tonight" Said Jack.

"Aww" Said Sara in disappointment.

"Don't worry, when it is a full moon one night, I'll make sure to tell you before i transform" Said Jack.

"Cool!" Said Sara, Jack chuckled.

"You know Edward?" Said Esther.

"Yeah?" Said Edward.

"At that puppet show, Salazar the snake kind of reminded me of someone" Said Esther.

"Really, who?" Asked Edward.

"You" Said Esther.

"Oh please, no I was a lot different, I was much handsomer than him, and more powerful" Said Edward proudly.

"But you two still had the same mind, wanting to be great and all" Said Esther, giggling.

"Ha ha ha, as if you don't? Besides, from both of us, I would end up being the greater one" Said Edward.

"Yeah, sure you will" Said Esther.

As the night came closer to ending the day, the thirteen students headed inside Hogwarts castle while talking and walking together, Edward and his seven friends made new best friends that day.


	10. Edward Mystic and the Venomous Spell

The next day, Esther exited the Slytherin common room, she walked from the dungeons to Great Hall, while the staircases were moving around, she found Edward next to her "Morning, Ed" She said.

"Hey Esther" Said Edward.

"So, ready for today's meeting, professor Edward? I look forward to using me as an observation" Said Esther, giggling.

"Which is why you'll be holding that meeting today, I've got a lot of things to do today" Said Edward.

"What, me?" Asked Esther, surprised.

"I would as usual but can't today, so it'll be all yours" said Edward.

"Are you okay, Ed? This is the first time I've seen you not excited about the dueling club" Said Esther.

"I know but like I said, I'm very busy, so for the time ever, I'm giving you command today, good luck" Said Edward, giving Esther a friendly tap on her shoulder, getting off the stairs.

"What's wrong with him these days?" Asked Esther herself, before walking away, heading to the Quad in the courtyard, where she found the members of the Slytherin dueling club waiting to start the meeting.

"Hey everybody, guessing we should start the meeting now" Said Esther.

"Where is Edward?" Asked a Slytherin boy.

"Edward's...not coming today, he's busy with 'other things' don't know what those things are but no worries, I'll be the captain today, right then, now if I remember correctly, yesterday Edward was talking about non-verbal spells, right?" Asked Esther, nodded some Slytherin students.

"Well today, you'll be practicing it, each two will face off each other and try to defeat the other one with a non-verbal spell, as long as it's non-fatal" Said Esther, each student faced off one another, Esther was dueling a Slytherin girl, everyone started casting spells at each other without speaking, some spells, worked, some did not.

"Focus Lisa, concentrate" Said Esther to the girl she was facing.

"I'm trying, it's not working" Said Lisa.

"Try harder, think on the spell you want to cast and what do you want it to do in your mind" Said Esther.

Lisa closed her eyes, took a moment to focus, opened her eyes, and cast the Knockback-jinx on Esther, Esther was blown away flying, then landing on her bottom "Ow..." Esther rubbed her behind.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Said Lisa, going to Esther.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me, great work by the way" Said Esther, getting up, suddenly, a boy landed in front of Lisa and Esther, looking over, seeing Invictus casted his spell "Well done, Invictus!" Shouted Esther, Invictus bowed.

"Just where can you be Ed?" Thought Esther to herself.

 **Meanwhile**

Edward got off the stairs and to the hallways he walked, on his way, he met Jack.

"Hello Edward" Said Jack, shaking his hand.

"Hey Jack, what's happening?" Edward shook his hand back.

"Nothing, I'm just taking a walk, while at the same time keeping a look out for any Gryffindors up to anything, what about you?" Asked Jack.

"I'm heading to see one of our teachers, there's something I wanted to ask them" Said Edward.

"Why not ask me? I may not be as smart as a professor, but I know a bit" Said Jack.

"Thanks Jack, but this is something only professors know, otherwise I would've went to you instead" Said Edward.

"That's all right, which professors you going to see?" Asked Jack.

"Professor Longbottom, I had a question to him about the venomous tentacula, since he's our Herbology professor" Said Edward.

"Oh I see, no, I don't know a lot about venomous tentaculas, so you should go ask professor Longbottom" Chuckled Jack.

"See? like I told you, anyway, I gotta get going now, I'll see you later Jack" Said Edward, heading off.

"Take care, Edward" Said Jack, waving to Edward.

Edward was going to see a professor, but it wasn't Neville Longbottom he was going to see, he didn't feel quite good lying to Jack, but it's better he didn't know what he was going to do. he knocked on the door when he arrived outside the professor's office "Professor, may I come in?" Asked Edward.

"Come in, Edward" Said Professor Magnus.

"Hello, professor Blackwell" Said Edward.

Magnus was writing on a few papers on his desk "Mr Mystic, to what I owe the pleasure?" He asked, still looking at the papers.

"If you don't mind professor, there is something I wanted to ask you" Said Edward.

"Ask away Edward, and I'll try to the best of my abilities to answer it" Said Magnus.

"What makes a normal wizard into a great wizard?" Asked Edward.

Magnus raised both his eyebrows and stopped the movement of his pen, slowly rising his face to look at Edward, he chuckled a bit and placed his pen away in its holder, then stood up, walked to the front of the desk and sat on it "And what is the reason behind this peculiar question?" He asked.

"Short version, that's one of my goals for when I grow up, and also, because you are one professor, and I'd like very much to be like you" Said Edward.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head "Really now, and I assume this is one of your ways of using your cunning tongue to get an answer you want to hear from me, is it?" Said Magnus, crossing both his arms.

"No professor, I'm honest, you were an Auror, right?" Asked Edward.

"Was an Auror" Corrected Magnus.

"Still, I want to become an Auror for when I graduate Hogwarts, and I think I'd set the best example if I were to follow in your footsteps" Said Edward.

"You are a very mysterious boy, Mr Mystic, and that's why I like you, but allow me to ask you a question, does this has anything to do with the Boggart incident that happened yesterday?" Asked Magnus.

Edward widened his eyes "...Professor, you know?" Asked Edward surprised.

"You maybe mysterious, but you are not difficult to read, not to me that is, besides, no one was more excited than you when I first taught you how to repel Boggarts" Said Magnus.

"I'm very sorry, professor, I wrecked the room trying to prove I was something else than just a Hogwarts student, I understand if you want to punish me..." Said Edward, lowering his head.

"Yes, I should give you detention for tempering with forces far greater than your comprehension, though I will not, since you were brave enough to handle that Boggart by yourself, and you did protect your friends from it, five points to Slytherin" Said Magnus, smiling.

Edward raised his face again and smiled "Thanks professor!" He said.

"Now, about your question, I believe you know who was Voldemort, right?" Said Edward.

"An evil dark wizard who wanted to take over the muggle and wizarding world and kill Harry Potter?" Said Edward.

"Mmhmm, do you know who he was before becoming Voldemort?" Asked Magnus.

"He was a Slytherin boy named Tom Riddle" Said Edward.

"Correct again, but he was very unlike the other Slytherin students, though he was very intelligent and clever, he preferred to be alone at all times, except for very few friends he had that later became Death Eaters, anyway, Tom wasn't happy about being just a regular Slytherin student, he wanted to become something everyone would remember him for, moreover, he wanted to be feared by just possibly everyone, he studied and learned day and night just to achieve that goal, eventually he became Voldemort that we all know and fear, do you know why I'm telling you this, Edward?" Asked Magnus.

Edward shook bis head.

"Being a great wizard has many meanings, great means being the strongest by killing lots of other people as prove to them that you are, it can also mean being the wealthiest by stealing money from many others and leaving them very poor and you rich, what I'm saying is that Voldemort used that same excuse to become the Dark Lord, be careful what you mean by 'great wizard' Edward, because it may take you on a road you may not want, or one that you want but has terrible consequences, you can do great things, but don't do something that only yourself will call great, especially when others will call it 'bad' or whatnot" Said Magnus, putting his hand over Edward's shoulder.

"I'll remember that, professor, thanks for your time" Said Edward.

"Now run along and enjoy your time in the weekend while you still can" Said Magnus.

Edward smiled and headed for the door and Magnus went to behind his desk again "Oh professor, one more thing, why did you stop being an Auror?" Asked Edward before exiting the office.

"Sufficed to say...I grew old, I decided it was my time to step down and teach the next generation of becoming Aurors" Said Magnus.

"Thanks again, professor" Said Edward.

"Goodbye, Mr Mystic" Magnus returned to writing papers and Edward exited the office, he then used the stairs to go to the dungeons, and after getting off the stairs, he met Esther.

"There you are Ed" Said Esther.

"So, how was class professor Esther?" Said Edward, chuckling.

"It wasn't bad, Riley fell on Francis when Marvin knocked her back" Laughed Esther.

"Glad it went well, see? You're not a bad captain yourself" Said Edward, walking with Esther.

"I know, though, I think you better take over from now on, dueling with that silver boy, it gives me the creeps..." Said Esther.

"Oh Invictus? Don't mind him, that's as normal as he can go, though I'll admit, it can intimidate people, but that's the point of winning duels" Said Edward.

"Yeah...so what was that 'busy stuff' you had to do that you left me in charge?" Asked Esther.

"Something i had to ask one of our professors" Said Edward.

"Well, why didn't you ask me? I could've given you an answer" Said Esther.

"Do you know anything about venomous tentaculas?" Asked Edward.

"Other than that their venomous, no" Said Esther.

"Exactly my point" Said Edward.

"Right now I just want to go see and hang out with my friends, and you" Said Esther sarcastically.

"Very funny Esther, though I'm afraid I won't be going with you, I'm not done being busy" Said Edward.

"Oh come on Ed, what's more important than being around us?" Asked Esther.

"Nothing, but right now I got to take care of somethings first before I can go see you all" Said Edward.

"And those things are?" Asked Esther.

"Just be patient and I'll show along with everyone else when I'm done" Said Edward.

"Okay...then you better get started then" Said Esther, she left while seeming annoyed.

Edward sighed and walked the other way, he then arrived at a place in the Dungeons, Edward turned left and right to see if anyone was near him, but the coast was clear, he entered his Dormitory and hung a portrait on his wall, the portrait was empty, until Edward sat on his bed and spoke.

"Salazar" Said Edward.

Suddenly, Salazar Slytherin appeared in the portrait "What have we here? A Slytherin, are you a pureblood, or a mudblood?" Asked Salazar.

"Pureblood" Said Edward.

"And what does a Slytherin student want from me?" Asked Salazar.

"I want to be a great wizard" Said Edward.

"It is good you came to me about that matter, for I will tell you" Salazar smirked "You are a Slytherin, you already are great, you have ambition, cunningness, shrewdness, use those traits to get whatever you want, don't listen to what anybody tells you, you are better than the other houses, that's the reason you were sorted to Slytherin, to be great, do what others have not, even beyond that, it doesn't matter what you do for others, it's what you make yourself out out of it, take me for example, I created the Chamber of Secrets and bred a Basilisk, what can you do?" Asked Salazar.

"I...I can duel" Said Edward.

"Then become the greatest duelist any wizard has ever known, and even if few or many get hurt, then no matter, the mudbloods do make great practice" Said Salazar.

"Well, thank you Salazar, now I know what to do" Said Edward, he exited his dormitory.

"Show them how great Slytherin can be" Said Salazar, then he disappeared and the portrait was empty.

There he was, Edward was in the Slytherin Common room, reading a book about spells and potions on the desk next to the fireplace, while flipping through the pages until he reached a page that has everything about poisons and venom, but the article that interested him the most was Basilisk venom.

"The venom of a basilisk is highly venomous and lethal, which can kill any creature in sixty-seconds, it is the most powerful venom known to man and wizard..." He read, then he had a thought of spell that can cast Basilisk venom at whoever or whatever the wand is pointed at, it's at that moment he screamed...

"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" All who were on the room jumped and looked at Edward while he shouted excitedly, he made a run out of the Slytherin common room.

 **Hours later, Hogwarts Corridors**

Esther, Samantha, Regulus, Arabelle, Rian, were all walking together, chatting.

"Well, how was everyone's weekend?" Samantha asked.

"It was...nothing special, nothing really changed, even if we don't have classes" Said Jack.

"Though I kind of miss having classes, their so fun, especially with the teachers we have, even professor Binns, he may put us to sleep but he does teach us something" Said Rian.

"Yeah, something boring" Giggled Arabelle.

"Esther, are you okay? You've been quiet" Said Regulus.

"It's nothing" Said Esther, arms crossed and looking a bit upset.

"No really Esther, there can't be nothing while you're looking like that, what's happened?" Asked Rian.

Esther took a deep breath "Edward..." She said.

"Ohh, I see, you're beginning to like him, are you?" Arabelle giggled, but Esther gave her a serious stare that made her stop and cover her mouth.

"What's wrong with Edward?" Asked Jack.

"He's changed, and I mean changed very much, he's not the Edward I knew, in fact I don't know who he is anymore" Said Esther.

"Why?" Asked Regulus.

"Just today, he missed his house's Dueling Club meeting, as all of you know he's the captain, and he refused to come sit with us" Said Esther.

"Oh come on Esther, it's just today, I'm sure he'll come back soon, he may just be busy" Said Rian.

"Yes, busy with that greatness nonsense of his, that's what's worrying me, he's likely going to get himself in trouble" Said Esther.

"Well, it's Edward, you know he likes trouble" Said Arabelle.

"Only this kind of trouble could get him killed" Said Esther.

"Or expelled?" Continued Rian.

"Going to Azkaban is more like it" Said Esther.

"Woohooo!" Suddenly, that loud voice came from behind them that made Rian and Arabelle jump.

"Guys! Come on, I got something to show you!" Said Edward.

"Speak of the snake..." Said Esther.

"That's it, he's finally gone completely mad" Said Arabelle.

"Come on everyone, this should be good" Said Jack.

The six friends followed Edward to the potions class "Come in! Come in!" Get in here!" Said Edward excitedly.

"Ed, what potion did get you this excited?" Asked Esther.

"Not a potion, a spell" Corrected Edward.

"A spell, then why are we at the Potions class?" Asked Regulus.

"Well, since professor Slughorn retired, potions class has been empty until they find a replaceable teacher, so now, we have got the class for ourselves" Said Edward.

"And what exactly did you want to show us?" Said Rian.

"Guess what everyone? I created my own spell!" Exclaimed Edward.

"You what?!" Asked Esther surprised.

"What spell?" Asked Jack.

"Well, I was in my desk in the common room, reading this book about potions and spells, and I stopped at this page that had information about poisons and venom, particularly, Basilisk venom, then a thought came to me, and as you all know, Basilisk venom can kill anyone in a minute, it can also be a potion if you can acquire it, but what if can also be a spell?" Said Edward.

"Edward...you did not, please tell me you haven't" Said Regulus.

"Yes, my spell is about Basilisk venom" Said Edward with a huge smile.

"Are you mad?! That is not a spell, that's a curse, and a very dangerous one, Basilisk venom can kill you know" Shouted Jack.

"Well what spell did you expect it to be? Of course it'll be this dark, like my house" Said Edward proudly.

"Being in house Slytherin doesn't necessary mean you have to be a dark wizard" Said Rian.

"Don't worry everyone, I won't use this spell on anyone here, unless they deserved it" Said Edward.

"How do you know it works?" Said Samantha.

"That's why I brought you here, I wanted you all to see what my first spell can do, though I haven't tested it but I will now, look at this" Edward took out his wand and pointed it at the ground "Serpensortia!" Edward conjured an anaconda out of his wand, it hissed at his friends at first, that is until Edward spoke to it in parstletongue, and it hissed at him, then stayed still and silent.

"Ed! You're a parstletongue?!" Asked Arabelle surprised.

"I learned it from a book in the restricted section, now..." Edward raised his wand at the snake and opened his mouth.

"Edward don't!" Shouted Samantha, Edward looked confusedly at Samantha "What do you think you're doing?!.

"What, what is it?" Asked Edward.

"It's very cruel to use a curse as dangerous as that on a creature, even if the creature is dangerous, even you should know better than to kill a snake" Said Samantha.

"Fine...Vipera Evanesca" And like that, the anaconda disappeared while engulfed in fire.

"Before you try that spell on anything, you might have forgotten that there is only one cure to Basilisk Venom" Said Regulus.

"Oh, you mean this?" Edward took out a potion flask from his pocket "Pheonix Tears, I found it here in the potions class, don't worry there are still other two potions for that, and it only takes one drop, but who to use the spell on...? Oh, I know, One of you, cast the spell at me" Said Edward, putting his wand back.

"No! Have you lost your mind?!" Shouted Jack.

"Relax Jack, I have the cure, remember? Here you can have it, pour only one drop on my mouth if I've been injected with the venom" Said Edward, giving Pheonix Tears to Jack and standing back "Okay, one of you, do it, point your wand at me and say, Venemum" Edward stood ready.

"Forget it Edward, no one is going to cast that spe-" Rian was cut off by Esther.

"Venemum!" Esther shouted and cast the spell on Edward, fell on the ground and lay still with his eyes open, while everyone looked shockingly at Esther.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give him the cure" Said Esther to Jack.

Jack quickly knelt down Edward, he opened the flask and poured one drop on his Edward's mouth then stood up and back, Edward blinked his eyes and sat.

"Edward, are you all right?" Asked Jack.

"Hahaha! It worked, my spell worked! Yes!" Edward got up and hugged all five friends, just as he was going to hug Esther, she smacked him in the face "Ow! Esther!" Shouted Edward, holding his left cheek.

"Be grateful that I let Jack give you the cure, even though I shouldn't have" Said Esther, she angrily burst out the class.

"Esther, wait!" Rian followed Esther out.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Edward, still rubbing his cheek.

"I think you owe Esther an apology" Said Arabelle.

"Why? What did I do?" Asked Edward, confused.

"I'll tell you" Said Regulus.

 **The Great Hall**

Rian followed Esther to the Great Hall, where she found Esther sitting alone and tearing up a bit.

"Esther?" Said Rian, approaching Esther slowly.

"Go away" Said Esther, wiping her tears away.

Rian sat next to Esther and hugged her "Why are you crying?".

"Crying? Who said I'm crying?" Said Esther.

"Esther" Said Rian strictly "Just tell me, why're you crying, is this about Edward?"

Esther nodded "I wish I didn't remind Jack to give him that cure" She began tearing up again.

"Don't say that Esther, I know you don't mean it" Said Rian.

"Why? As if he'd care anyway, all he cares about is that stupid spell of his and being great" Said Esther.

"No, that's not true, he doesn't care only about those things, he also cares about us" Said Rian.

"Really? Well, I don't see that he does" Said Esther, Rian hugged Esther once more, and suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem, hey Rian, may I speak to Esther, in private?" Said Edward.

Rian got up and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder "Please, cheer her up okay?" She said, before leaving.

Edward sat next to Esther, she crossed her arms and turned her face away from Edward "Esther" He said.

"What, you want me to cast the spell on you again? All you have to do is ask, since I wouldn't mind" Said Esther.

"If that'll make you fell better, then do it" Said Edward.

Esther took out her wand and held it at Edward's neck, her hands were shaken, but Edward was more than ready to be poisoned again, even though it would be too late for Jack to arrive with the cure, though Esther teared up more and more she kept holding the wand to Edward, she threw her wand and sunk her face at the table, crying and sobbing, Edward placed his hand on her back, patting it.

"I'm sorry Esther, I should've told you what was I doing instead of making you wait" Said Edward.

"That's not what I'm upset about" Said Esther, still her arms were covering her face.

"Then what, what are you so mad about?" Asked Edward calmly.

Esther looked at Edward with sad eyes, tears were dropping from it"...Losing you" She said very softly.

"Losing me? Who said you'll lose me? If you think I'll ever forget you-"

"You do forget me when you do things like this, you forget me when all you think about is being great" Said Esther.

"Oh, I see...so that's what's worrying you so much" Said Edward.

Esther placed her chin at the table "When you were in the potions class, your face, behaviour...everything about you changed, it was as if that boggart self of yours took over, it made you...not you, and I don't want you to end up dead because of what you do" Said Esther.

"Guess I haven't told you the whole truth then, which is what I owe you, today, sorry Esther, but I lied to you about seeing professor Longbottom, instead I asked professor Magnus about how to be great, and then went to my room and talked to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the same subject, but all of this, including creating the spell I showed, which I'm glad that it works, do you know why I do all of it?" Asked Edward.

"Because you want to be the most powerful wizard in the world?" Said Esther, turning her face away from him.

"That's the second reason, the first is so I know I can be strong enough to protect you" Said Edward.

"What?" Esther turned back.

"Since who knows if now or in the future, there's going to be a dark wizard like Voldemort, or worse, so when that day comes, I want to be a very powerful wizard so I can protect you from those dark wizard and any sort of danger, you and our friends" Said Edward, smiling slightly.

"I...didn't know that" Said Esther, looking down at the floor.

Edward placed both of his hands at Esther's shoulders "Hey, look at me, nothing in this world will ever make me forget my first and best friend in the whole world, as far as I know, not even the Obliviating-charm can make me forget you, since you're not so easily forgotten" Said Edward.

"Ohh Ed, you and your silver tongue..." Said Esther, wiping her tears away.

"No, this one's coming from my heart, and if you want me to stop at doing what I do to be great, for your sake, I will, you being friends with me is way more important" Said Edward.

Esther smiled "I'm sorry I slapped you, I was just so angry and...well, just wanted you to know that I care" Said Esther.

"I know, though that was a painful way of showing it, ow, a hug would have sufficed" Said Edward, rubbing his cheek, it was still red.

Esther giggled "Well, you're getting that hug now" Esther hugged Edward deeply, and he hugged back, they both were feeling that comforting warmth and their smile was very wide.

"Come on, let's go see the others, we can still hang out with each other" Said Edward and Esther, both walked out of the Great Hall with their arms wrapped around each other, usually they'd be bantering and arguing when together, but this time, they were talking and laughing.


End file.
